


Рой жалящих пчел

by A_A



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A/pseuds/A_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадара захватывает девятихвостого в день рождения Наруто и его планы меняются. Он становится пятым хокаге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст Обито,Какаши и Шисуи несколько больше, чем в манге. На момент нападения кьюби они уже довольно взрослые люди.

Двое молодых мужчин, ускользнувших из селения, чтобы побыть наедине, нежились под ярким полуденным солнцем. Один из них ласково перебирал соломенного цвета волосы своего возлюбленного, пока тот, жмурясь от удовольствия, лежал головой у него на коленях.  
  
\- Нагато? - тихо позвал блондин, хитро, чуть приоткрыв глаза.  
  
\- Да? – сонно спросил рыжий. Он полночи провел на своем последнем задании, но не мог пропустить традиционную встречу у ручья. В этом месте они когда-то впервые увидели друг друга. Нагато пришел в скрытую деревню, чтобы стать джинчуурики кьюби в обмен на помощь погибающему клану. Теперь же они сбегали сюда вдвоем от рутины и работы.  
  
\- И все же, как мы назовем нашего сына?  
  
Нагато улыбнулся. Они не раз начинали этот разговор. Узумаки считал, что выбирать имя еще не рожденному малышу слишком рано, к тому же именно мальчику. Но все же, понимал нетерпение Минато. А отчасти и разделял его уверенность в рождении сына.  
  
Они прокручивали в голове хорошие и сильные имена, а потом озвучивали их друг другу. Но Минато недовольно морщился, а Нагато в свою очередь категорично отклонял его предложения. В какой-то момент они неизменно заходили в тупик в своих размышлениях и решали пока оставить этот вопрос.   
  
Правда, у Нагато все это время была навязчивая идея имени, связанная с историей его клана. Но он не решался ею поделиться, потому что боялся. Если Минато отвергнет и это имя, то он, как будто, оттолкнет часть дорогих, хоть и обрывочных, воспоминаний Узумаки о своей семье и ее традициях. Один из этих мифов селения водоворота особенно нравился ему, когда он был ребенком. В нем говорилось, что когда первые шиноби получали свою силу из источника чакры, открытого Рикудо-саннином, то каждый из них открывал в себе дар укрощения какой-либо мощной и губительной стихии. Огня, воды, молнии, земли или ветра… Но однажды к источнику пришел человек, которому не досталась сила этих стихий, но он обрел нечто не менее ценное, то, что другие не смели даже желать – дух жизни. Который помог человеку обрести долголетие, несгибаемую волю, умение управлять природной энергией и смешивать ее с чакрой. Но самой неожиданной особенностью оказалась возможность мужчин иметь детей от представителей своего же пола. Нагато знал, как звали того первого Узумаки, пришедшего к источнику Мудреца Шести путей, благодаря которому он мог быть счастлив с Минато и создать полноценную семью.  
  
\- Наруто, - проговорил рыжий, не удержав мысли при себе. Намикадзе поднялся и внимательно посмотрел на мужа.  
  
\- Тебе не нравится? – осторожно спросил Нагато. Если Минато откажет ему в этом имени, он согласится, хоть и будет очень жаль.   
  
\- Наруто, - как будто обращаясь к настоящему ребенку, Минато повторил имя. – Оно подойдет ему.  
  
Блондин с нежностью провел рукой по плоскому животу Нагато. Узумаки каждый раз смущался от этой незамысловатой ласки, но улыбался своей тонкой и скромной улыбкой, за которой было укрыто искреннее счастье.  
  
И все у них могло сложиться хорошо. Минато продолжал бы оберегать покой деревни, Нагато однажды вернулся бы на службу и прославил свой род, а Наруто, когда вырос, то стал бы самым известным ниндзя во всех пяти великих странах и принял бы пост хокаге от отца.  
  
Но в ночь, когда он родился, случилось непоправимое. Никому тогда неизвестный человек в маске по имени Тоби под руководством Мадары напал на ослабленного родами Узумаки и извлек из него девятихвостого. Чтобы отвлечь Минато, Тоби украл новорожденного и вынудил хокаге следовать за собой. Намикадзе не смог одолеть противника, на руках которого был его сын. И был захвачен человеком в маске.  
  
В это время Мадара подчинил кьюби себе и с его помощью покорил деревню, скрытую в листве. Ведомый давней враждой к Сенджу, весь клан Учиха встал на сторону легендарного предка, уничтожая бывших союзников. Судьба хокаге и его семьи была предрешена. Так деревня в одночасье стала принадлежать Учиха, во главе с Мадарой.  
  
К утру столетний шиноби собирался стать джинчурики девятихвостого. Но в последний момент, когда он начал запечатывание лиса в себе, Нагато вмешался. Ценой последних жизненных сил, разделил поток чакры на два и связал жизни Мадары и Наруто. Чтобы Учиха никогда не мог причинить вред ребенку, не боясь потерять свою жизнь.

Нагато вскоре умер. А Мадара вынужден был смириться с тем, что джинчуурики кьюби стали два человека. Так в Конохе началась новая эпоха – правления бессмертного.

***

Саске нерешительно мялся на выходе из района, принадлежащего их клану. Итачи опять что-то затеял, Саске не хотел отпускать его одного, но и последовать было страшно.  
  
Когда Итачи оглянулся на своего маленького брата, то одарил его снисходительной улыбкой, как бы говоря – я знал, ты струсишь.  
  
Мальчик от охватившего его возмущения сорвался с места. Он тоже Учиха и ничего не боится. Итачи широко улыбнувшись, подхватил младшего, и они вместе исчезли в зарослях вековых деревьев.  
  
Вскоре юные искатели приключений смотрели сквозь листву в сторону маленького домика. Перед их глазами качались белые ленты оградительных печатей, через которые запрещалось ступать. Было тяжело что-то рассмотреть с такого расстояния и любопытство тянуло подойти ближе, но это грозило риском попасться в руки АНБУ, стерегущих этот дом и его таинственных жителей.  
  
Все в деревне знали, что за отвесной стеной, на которой вырезаны лица глав, на плато есть тщательно укрытый от посторонних, одинокий домик, который уже четыре года охраняет лучший отряд АНБУ. Слухи о нем ходили разные, от самых невероятных, что там стерегут заточенного демона, до абсурдных, что в этом доме живет со своей семьей изгнанный дайме. Но, какой бы ни   
была истина, главным развлечением последних лет стали попытки местных мальчишек проникнуть в этом дом и разузнать правду.  
  
Итачи был умен и способен, но даже он понимал абсурдность стараний пройти через ограждения незамеченным. Они, наверняка, уже находятся под наблюдением. Но старший сын третьего по значимости человека в деревне, не мог так легко сдаться. У него был план.  
  
\- Приготовься, - тихо приказал Итачи брату.  
  
Тот кивнул, хорошо помня наставления старшего.  
«Мы для них глупые дети. Наше преимущество в том, что они так считают. Они не станут к нам серьезно относиться и предполагать в наших действиях хитрость».  
  
Мальчики использовали самый явный и простой способ пробраться на закрытую территорию. АНБУ купились на их уловку с клонами, потому что не стали утомлять себя проверкой. Когда братья притворились собственными клонами, которые неожиданно развеялись, то стражи посчитали, что дети просто не смогли контролировать технику и сбежали. На самом деле начинающие ниндзя спрятались в дымке. Потому сейчас никто не преследовал их и не объявлял тревогу.  
  
Итачи осторожно и бесшумно пробрался к двери маленького тихого домика. Саске сидел на спине брата и крепко держался ручками за его плечи.  
  
Итачи не собирался рисковать. Кто бы ни был сокрыт в этом месте, следует оставаться осторожным. Опустив Саске на ноги, он отдал ему один из своих кунаев и сам вооружился ниндзя-то. Они так близко к разгадке, что отступать кажется преступным.  
  
Отодвинув в сторону дверь, мальчики пробрались вовнутрь. Они оказались в обычной прихожей, в которой не было ничего опасного и страшного. Стоящая у ступенек обувь: несколько пар взрослой мужской и детской обуви. Простая верхняя одежда, висящая на крючках. Итачи начал склоняться к мысли, что слухи о дайме могут оказаться более близкими к реальности, чем казались в начале.  
Неожиданно к ним вышел сонный маленький мальчик, шлепая босыми ножками по деревянному полу. Итачи насторожился и занял оборонительную позицию. Его не испугал мальчик, он просто был осмотрителен, ведь в доме должен быть, по крайней мере, еще один взрослый человек.  
  
Мальчик так сильно удивился, увидев незнакомых людей на пороге своего дома, что замер на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами. По возрасту, он был примерно ровесником Саске. Который, к неудовольствию Итачи, даже не посчитал нужным перехватить удобнее кунай. Он откровенно пялился на мальчишку, позабыв об осторожности.  
  
А посмотреть было на что. Внешность ребенка была примечательна в своих редких особенностях. Таких, как не встречающиеся в их деревне пшеничного цвета волосы и яркие голубые глаза, сверкающие на румяном после сна личике. А главное - необычные и в какой-то степени милые шрамы на щеках, похожие на тонкие лисьи усики.  
  
Блондин опомнился первым. Он резко развернулся и исчез из поля зрения, причем, совершенно бесшумно. Саске двинулся следом. Но Итачи остановил его. Они видели достаточно, пришло время уходить, пока не появились АНБУ.  
  
\- Я хочу его найти. Мне интересно, кто он, – тихо протестовал Саске. Иногда он бывал столь упертым, вбив себе в голову какую-нибудь глупость, что Итачи едва мог справиться с ним и переубедить. Сейчас все было сложнее. Не было времени препираться. Пришло время призвать глупого братика к совести, ведь только так его можно заставить делать то, что он не хочет.  
  
\- У нашего отца будут проблемы, если нас здесь поймают. Хочешь опозорить семью? – шипел Итачи.  
  
Саске, явно желая ринуться за блондином, вспомнил об ответственности перед кланом и родителями, потому позволил увести себя из загадочного дома.  
  
Двое мальчишек ураганом неслись в сторону леса, прижимаясь к земле, словно полуденные тени.  
Итачи тоже было жаль, что они не могли задержаться подольше и найти того лисенка и расспросить его, но они и так зашли дальше, чем кто-либо. И наказание за это уже было весьма серьезным.  
  
Но удачному побегу нарушителей порядка не суждено было произойти. На их пути открылась жуткая воронка чьей-то техники, поднявшая шквал ветра. Из нее появился человек в маске, о котором даже в клане Учиха предпочитали не говорить. Или только шепотом.  
  
Он не был одет в свой знаменитый плащ с красными облаками, ассоциирующийся у многих с бойней Ночи Вееров, но даже в простой черной водолазке и таких же обычных черных штанах он выглядел угрожающе. Хотя на нем не было ни разгрузки с оружием, ни жилета, даже в руках у него ничего не было. Но своей ужасающей аурой Тоби внушал трепет, так, как если бы за его спиной развивался в разные стороны и звонко хлестал плащ с облаками.  
  
Скрестив руки на груди, он заговорил:  
  
\- Как вы посмели пробраться сюда?  
  
Братья покорно опустили головы, пытаться сбежать больше не было смысла.  
  
\- Простите, Тоби-сама. Мы с братом играли и заблудились… - начал заготовленное вранье Итачи.   
Он знал, что звучит это малоправдоподобно, но лучше, чем правда.  
  
\- С каких это пор детей Учиха учат врать своим? – угрожающе спокойно спросил адъютант Мадары.   
  
Все знали историю захвата деревни четыре года назад, а Итачи видел ее своими глазами. Никто и никогда не наводил на него большего ужаса, чем их прославленный бессмертный предок и человек в маске, бесстрастно расправляющийся с теми на кого указывал Мадара. Потому сейчас от одного этого голоса у Итачи побежали мурашки по спине.  
  
\- Я спросил вас. – Тоби гневался все сильнее, хоть и сохранял видимое спокойствие.  
Мальчики почувствовали растущую опасность, и так волнами исходившую от этого человека. Но не могли выдавить и слова. Да и какой был резон в их оправданиях?  
  
\- Пожалуйста, передайте нас нашему отцу. Мы обещаем: этого больше не повторится, - быстро проговорил Итачи.  
  
\- Нет. Так не будет, - сказав это, Тоби быстро подошел к замершим, словно мышата, детям, схватил их за подбородки, заставляя смотреть на себя. К их ужасу единственный глаз Тоби видимый сквозь круглую прорезь в маске стал алым, в нем закрутился шаринган. И кто знает, какое ужасное гензюцу он приготовил для них.  
  
\- Тоби! – со стороны дома раздался сильный голос молодого мужчины. – Прекрати, это же дети!  
  
К удивлению братьев, мужчина остановился, отпуская их лица, хоть сделал это с большой неохотой.  
  
\- Они нарушили правила и должны понести наказание, - с расстановкой излагал Тоби.  
  
\- Не тебе их наказывать.  
  
\- А не тебе мне приказывать, - сжал кулаки человек в маске.  
  
Второй мужчина подошел вплотную к разозленному владельцу шарингана, загораживая собой двух ничего не понимающих мальчиков.  
  
Взрослые долго сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Тоби не проговорил короткую фразу с толикой ностальгии в голосе:  
  
\- Все такой же? – можно было сказать, что настроение человека в маске немного изменилось в лучшую сторону.  
  
\- А вот ты, я вижу, сильно изменился. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь таким ничтожеством.  
  
Оба младших Учиха в ужасе уставились на заступника, стоящего к ним спиной. Тот решился оскорбить одного из двух фактических руководителей селения и страны Огня. Он явно сошел с ума. Братья ожидали бури, но ее не было. Тоби словно пропустил мимо ушей слова неизвестного.   
  
Но следующая его фраза убедила мальчишек в обратном.  
  
\- Я отведу их к Фугаку, а потом вернусь. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я просто забуду об этом?   
Не нужно было видеть лица второго мужчины, чтобы понять, как сильно он зол.  
  
\- Не думал, - прорычал он, отворачиваясь и молнией проносясь мимо озадаченных юнцов, пытающихся разглядеть его.  
  
Тоби проводил взглядом ушедшего человека. А только потом посмотрел на провинившихся.  
  
\- За мной, - приказал он и устремился в лес, наполненный АНБУ.  
  
\- С вами я еще разберусь, - бросил он на ходу повинно замершим теням.  
  
Итачи и Саске поняли, что сегодня вместе с ними многие понесут наказание. Но от этой мысли легче не становилось. Хотя в глубине души оба мальчика были рады проделанной выходке. Они добрались сюда и смогли увидеть больше, чем кто-либо до них.  
  
Едва поспевая за стремительным Тоби, Саске шепотом спросил брата:  
  
\- Как думаешь, кто это был? Какой-нибудь преступник?  
  
Итачи удивленно посмотрел на брата.  
  
\- Ты что, не понял?  
  
Младший замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Что он должен был понять?  
  
\- Его лицо вырезано на скале и видно из любого конца деревни, как ты мог не узнать его? Это был Четвертый.

***

Минато больше не улыбался. Из его глаз пропали хитрые искорки.  
  
Сразу после битвы за деревню, прозванной Ночью Вееров, он был заточен под арест вместе с ребенком, даже не получив возможности попрощаться с Нагато. Его силы были ограничены печатями, врезанными в каждый сантиметр нового дома-тюрьмы и вытатуированными на теле. За ним неустанно следили, а личным надзирателем стал таинственный Тоби. Который каждый день приносил им еду и насмешливо интересовался планами на будущее. Минато возненавидел спиральную маску этого человека так же сильно, как его самого - виновника стольких смертей. Ушло довольно много времени, прежде чем мужчина понял, кто скрывается за личиной Тоби. И осознал, что ненавидеть его, так же, как раньше, стало сложнее.  
  
Намикадзе плохо знал о происходивших изменениях в деревне, до него доходили крохи информации и не всегда правдивой. Он не оставлял попыток сбежать, как-то дать понять жителям что их хокаге еще жив, но со временем его захватила одна-единственная тревога о безопасности Наруто. С каждым днем он все сильнее боялся, что Мадара может решиться на извлечение части лиса из второго джинчуурики, что тот найдет способ обойти ловушки, поставленные Нагато, желавшего таким образом обеспечить жизнь их сына. И в своих кошмарах ему все чаще стал сниться день, когда их обитель посетит Мадара и навсегда заберет Наруто.


	2. Chapter 2

Тоби был зол. Нет, правильнее сказать, он был в ярости. Сначала его отвлекли от сладкой борьбы с Минато за его поцелуй, потом этот избалованный хорошим отношением блондин посмел оскорбить его при детях клана. Но и дальше день не собирался радовать адъютанта Мадары приятными событиям. Большую часть свободного времени он потратил на возню с провинившимися, которые так и не понесли, по его мнению, достойного наказания. Фугаку строжился и раздувал щеки, но проявил явное мягкосердечие, всего лишь отправив детей на неделю из дома в специализированный тренировочный лагерь. И запретил на это время носить эмблему клана. Тоби помнил Фугаку из своего детства. Тот всегда был таким: выше, задиристее, наглее и всегда выгораживал своих, как и сейчас. Тоби заметил искорки гордости в глазах отца за отпрысков, пробравшихся на закрытый и тщательно охраняемый объект. Захотелось использовать на старом знакомом всепоглощающий огонь аматерасу.

Только к концу дня ужас Конохи вернулся к Минато, собираясь немного передохнуть в его компании. Бывший хокаге был истощен печатями и не мог серьезно противостоять Тоби, даже физически, но все же сделал это. Хорошенько приложил надзирателя о стену, когда тот просто и не серьезно намекнул Минато на то, что он всегда может взять его силой.

А испугавшийся за отца Наруто выскочил из своего укрытия, словно настоящий рыкающий зверек, встал между мужчинами, собираясь бесстрашно драться за родителя.

День был окончательно и бесповоротно испорчен. Тоби больше так не мог.

Он буквально влетел в покои Пятого, который, по обыкновению, просматривал важные документы и соглашения, сидя у себя в доме, на веранде. Мадара вообще редко посещал резиденцию хокаге, позволяя там управляться своей Правой руке.

Мадара чуть приподнял голову, отрываясь от чтения. Он встретил непрошеного гостя с совершенным безразличием на лице, на котором только опасно прищуренные глаза выражали невербальную угрозу. Но Тоби давно привык к подобного рода взглядам и никак не отреагировал.

\- Мадара, у меня к тебе разговор, - с ходу начал гость. Его голос был вполне ровным, но из-за маски тон искажался, становясь крайне серьезным. Хотя Обито изо всех сил пытался скрыть свое волнение.

Глава деревни отложил свиток, понимая, что этот разговор затянется и от него не отвертеться.

\- Я уже знаю про инцидент. Весьма талантливые юноши, надеюсь, ты не убил их. Думаю, их способности пригодятся клану и деревне.

\- Эти… - Тоби едва сдержал порыв сказать все, что он о них думает. А думать о них он не мог без раздражения – во всех его сегодняшних несчастьях виновата эта шкодливая ребятня.

\- Я не об этом хотел поговорить, - успокоившись, сказал Обито и сел на пол напротив Пятого, чувствуя себя вполне вольготно рядом с хокаге.

Тоби мог позволить себе такое поведение. Мадара всегда воспринимал его как младшего, иногда надоедливого и проблемного, но брата. И никогда не заставлял раболепствовать перед собой. Когда Тоби впервые встретил древнего Учиху, тот был дряхлым, но очень необычным стариком, а Тоби взбалмошным мальчишкой. С самого начала их отношение к друг другу складывалось как неформальное, лишенное излишнего почтения к старшему и уничижающего снисхождения к младшему.  
Сейчас бывший подросток вырос в сильного и опасного мужчину, а старик благодаря чакре демонов, запечатанной в нем, стал молод и могущественен, но, по сути, они остались прежними.

\- Я больше так не могу. Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью.

\- И причем здесь я? – безразлично спросил Пятый, по привычке переворачивая в руке каллиграфическую кисть, с помощью которой он недавно делал заметки, и начиная постукивать деревянным кончиком о стол. Как будто отмеряя время для беседы.

\- Дело в твоих пленниках. Я устал быть их персональным мучителем. Минато думает, что издеваюсь над ним. Он позволяет прикасаться к себе, только когда я угрожаю ему. Я хочу, чтобы он знал…

\- Что ты влюблен, как идиот, в своего учителя еще с подросткового возраста, – насмешливо подытожил Мадара.

\- Нет. То есть, да, - от запала не осталось и следа. Опасная аура повсеместно сопровождающая Тоби, сошла на нет. Он сам не знал, чего намеревается и что может попросить.

Тоби вцепился руками в свои волосы. Лента от маски неприятно давила на голову. Схватившись за ленту, он сбросил надоевшую маску. Носил он ее, скорее по привычке, чем от необходимости. Его бы никто не узнал, даже если бы он снял эту опротивевшую личину. Сохранять инкогнито не было потребности. А от уродливых шрамов на правой стороне лица почти ничего не осталось. Те рубцы, что не удалось свести, прикрывала падающая на глаз челка. Которую усиленно отращивал, хотя Минато никогда не выказывал своего недовольства его внешним видом. Просто Обито пророс в своею маску, в свой придуманный образ Тоби. Но сейчас он его как никогда раздражал, хотелось вырваться из него, стать самим собой.

Слова вырвались из уст до того, как мужчина уловил мысль в собственной голове.

\- Я хочу забрать его. Дать свободу. Он не заслужил такой жизни.

Мадара задумчиво посмотрел на своего помощника. Но ничего не сказал. Потому Обито осмелел и продолжил.

\- Не могу видеть его взаперти. Позволь. Пусть он станет мне партнером, супругом. Да кем угодно.

\- А мальчик, сын Намикадзе? – проронил Мадара.

\- А что с ним? – Обито не мог понять, к чему клонит глава их клана и деревни. - Я буду заботиться о нем, как о сыне, - отмахнулся он.

Постукивание кистью прекратилось. Обстановка в кабинете наполнилась тяжелой атмосферой недосказанности. Взгляд Мадары стал жестче.

\- По-твоему, это все проблемы? – вопрос, произнесенный с такой интонацией, мысленно перенес Обито лет на двадцать назад в начальную академию ниндзя. – Возможно, ты забыл, что он является носителем половины чакры девятихвостого демона. По-твоему, я должен позволить этому опасному по своей природе ребенку разгуливать по улицам Конохи или ходить на задания вместе с другими несмышлеными генинами? Пока твой Намикадзе, все еще являющийся сильнейшим шиноби мира, дожидается тебя дома, где-нибудь на окраине деревни в милом маленьком домике? Ты думаешь только о своем благополучии.

Голос Мадары был выдержан, но от его слов исходила обжигающая энергетика истинности и проницательности.

Тоби какое-то время сидел молча. Он и в самом деле забыл с чего все началось и каковы были их цели, почему они заперли семью в том доме на плато. То, что Мадара ради него не стал убивать четвертого хокаге, не означало, будто он и впредь будет попустительствовать капризам бывшего ученика.

Не говоря ни слова, Обито взял с пола маску, поднялся и направился к выходу. Он и сам не знал, почему поддался нахлынувшим чувствам, зачем вообще отправился к Мадаре, когда и так было ясно - все его мысли, как хрупкий стеклянный витраж. Чуть тронь - и он рассыплется цветными осколками.

\- Стой, - голос хокаге нагнал Тоби уже у самого выхода.

Мужчина обернулся, ожидая каких-нибудь приказаний.

Непослушные черные волосы Мадары падали на лицо, но от верного и давнего соратника не укрылась крайняя степень задумчивости главы.

\- Я хочу поговорить с твоим блондином. А потом я, может быть, позволю тебе купить домик на окраине Конохи.

Тоби не стал показывать своего удивления и радости. Чуть склонив голову в знак благодарности, он быстро покинул покои хокаге. Только оказавшись вне видимости наставника, Тоби позволил тонкой улыбке коснуться его губ, прежде чем скрыть лицо под рыжей маской. Плевать на причины, по которым Мадара передумал. Главное, он может быть счастлив.

***

Годами Мадара медленно и не торопясь шел к своей цели. Этому его научила сама жизнь. Быть расчетливым и терпеливым. Каждый раз, когда он позволял себе спешить, то все его планы летели к демонам под хвосты. 

Сначала поражение в бою с Сенжу, да и сама битва уже была ошибкой. Годы потраченные на разработку новых планов и способов их достижения. Люди, запретные техники, эксперименты. Все завершилось наспех созданной организацией Акацуки.

Но все вновь пошло не так, когда он понял, что болен, что стареет. Все силы уходили на поддержание жизни в дряхлеющем теле. Чтобы исполнить задуманное, ему нужна была долгая жизнь и крепкое здоровье. Еще половину отпущенного ему срока он потратил на поиски решения вопроса неотвратимости смерти. Войны сменяли друг друга, шиноби упрямо погибали за пустые идеалы. Мадаре пришлось пустить на самотек все то, что он так жаждал контролировать.

Но решение было найдено, и он дожидался только подходящего момента воспользоваться им. Этим шансом оказался полуживой коноховский мальчишка, посмевший умирать рядом с его укрытием. Но с того момента Мадара, наконец, мог приступить к исполнению задуманного. Ушел еще десяток лет, прежде чем он вместе с повзрослевшим Обито добрался до Конохи и завладел девятихвостым. Но в очередной раз его опрометчивость позволила рыжему Узумаки самым отвратительным образом изменить ход столь долгое время планируемого нападения. Но, все же, Мадара получил желаемое. Силу, молодость и время, чтобы менять этот мир. Постепенно и не спеша.

За последние четыре года старший из Учиха сумел собрать и поместить в себя еще шестерых демонов. Каждый из них дарил носителю свой дар: долгожитие, выносливость, контроль элементов, физическую мощь или ловкость и другие, делающие его уже существом иного порядка, чем человеком. Он стал бессмертным и настолько могущественным, что из живых с ним никто не мог сравниться. Но и этого мало.

В тот самый момент, когда взъерошенный и взвинченный Обито ворвался к нему, Пятый как раз читал весьма интересный свиток о хвостатых демонах, найденный в архивах Конохи. Об использовании, обмене и передаче их чакры. Автор утверждал, что есть простой способ на время перетягивать чакру демона из носителя и полноценно пользоваться ей как своей. То есть у Мадары появился способ без ущерба для себя и «второго носителя», использовать сто процентов чакры кьюби, как если бы демон полностью принадлежал ему.

Суета и глупые высказывания Обито раздражали Мадару, не желавшего надолго отвлекаться от трактата, в какой-то момент он хотел просто выгнать мальчишку. Особенно после нелепых слов о женитьбе. Но именно эти глупости и натолкнули шиноби на одну очень интересную мысль. 

Скользнув по свитку, его взгляд сам собой задержался на обширном описании, посвященном обмену чакрой.

Сложнее всего было заставить себя остановить Обито на выходе и дать тому надежду на  
исполнение того, чего он хочет.

В голове мужчины стайками проносились ценные мысли. Одни стоило запомнить и отложить до будущих времен, кое-какие требовали проверки, а другие следовало немедленно принять к исполнению.

Потому сейчас хокаге, подвязав волосы в высокий хвост, надев свою самую непримечательную юкату и просунув голые ноги в деревянные гэта, отправился на встречу с пленниками, щелкая обовью по полу. Стоял довольно знойный, безветренный день и Учиха не желал задыхаться от духоты.

К тому же Мадара во всем любил стиль былых времен его молодости. И дом и одежда, еда и увлечения, даже предпочтения в оружии. Все современное казалось вульгарным и безвкусным. Порой Пятый думал, что он не выдержит и уже ничто не остановит его от введения эталона в одежде и поведении жителей Конохи. Но это было бы неразумно. Борьба с естественным прогрессом и изменением жизни виделась хокаге продолжительной, изматывающей и бессмысленной.  
Мадара вышел из своих покоев и взглянул на простирающуюся перед ним деревню. Красивую и могущественную, как никогда.

Его почти аскетичное жилище было врезано в скалу, как раз рядом с каменным лицом Первого, кажущимся под этим углом крайне недовольным. Мадару это забавляло. Каждый день он представлял лицо настоящего Хаширамы, напряженного и хмуро сводящего густые брови и не понимающего, как старому врагу удалось захватить его деревню. Но почти всегда в голове мужчины всплывал другой образ – веселого Хаширамы, который был бы рад тому, что Учиха Мадара занял изначально причитающийся ему пост хокаге. Пятый посмотрел в сторону своего профиля. Он был единственным главой деревни, который, казалось, чуть улыбался. На самом деле в день, когда били его портрет, он был в самом преотвратном настроении, и его изображение получилось очень устрашающим. Но к утру, когда у всех жителей появилась возможность лицезреть его грозное лицо, сама природа подшутила над новоизбранным главой. Растрескавшаяся ночью горная порода чуть исказила его губы, делая из них легкую, не предвещающую ничего хорошего ухмылку. Обито долго не мог перестать смеяться. Но когда отошел, уговорил готового взорвать всю скалу Мадару оставить изображение в таком виде. Со временем и сам прославленный Учиха смирился со своим образом.

Взгляд хокаге зацепился за тонкое и молодое лицо предшественника - таким тот был почти десять лет назад. Пять лет Намикадзе был главой деревни и уже почти столько же является ее пленником. Мадара постарался получше разглядеть четвертого, которого не видел с ночи своего триумфа. Хотя Учиха понимал увлеченность Обито, - необычные и изящные черты Намикадзе привлекали внимание, - но на месте ученика предпочел бы кого-то своего возраста или моложе, но никак не старше.

Остался ли этот мужчина таким же привлекательным, каким его запечатлели резчики…  
Мадара больше не стал отвлекаться и исчез с помощью техники пространственного переноса.  
Он оказался на зеленой поляне, расположенной совсем рядом с крохотным домиком. Мадара почувствовал, как люди, скрытые в тенях, напряглись, приготовившись к атаке. Их, по убеждению Пятого, было чрезмерно много. Видимо, после случившегося с младшими Учихами, Обито серьезно намуштровал и усилил тайный отряд. Который теперь даже на появление своего хокаге нервно реагировал.

К Мадаре подсочил АНБУ и упал на одно колено.

\- Какие будут приказания, Пятый? - прошелестел голос человека, скрытого за маской собаки.  
АНБУ мнительно поглядывал по сторонам, дожидаясь ответа.

Мадара подумал, что теперь эти бойцы готовы подозревать каждую пролетающую мимо птицу в шпионаже.

\- Можешь вернуться к своим обязанностям, я здесь ненадолго. Где он?  
АНБУ прекрасно понял, о ком его спрашивают.

\- Он тренирует мальчика. В саду.

Мадара прошел мимо склоненного АНБУ и направился к дому. Пройдя насквозь скромное жилище, остановился у открытого прохода, ведущего во внутренний двор, желая остаться как можно дольше незамеченным. Среди деревьев и цветов Учиха увидел того, кого искал. Все такого же привлекательного и подтянутого бывшего хокаге. Только его волосы, значительно отросшие за эти годы, были заплетены в косу и больше не имели знаменитого золотистого оттенка, а стали седыми, и казались почти белыми.

Намикадзе выглядел сосредоточенным, но, судя по всему, пребывал в хорошем настроении.

Момент, когда маленький светловолосый комок появился из зарослей и стремительно приблизился к Намикадзе, Мадара едва успел уловить. Комок двигался бесшумно и быстро, долго оставаясь в слепой зоне, но светловолосый мужчина, все же был опытным шиноби, а стремительное чудо - крохотным ребенком. Но надо отдать должное - талантливым. Намикадзе сделал выпад, чтобы остановить атаку сына, но мальчик, даже будучи уже замеченным, не прервал нападение, а моментально изменил тактику. Оттолкнувшись от ближайшего дерева, он попытался таким образом увеличить свой вес и силу удара, чтобы свалить противника.

Мадара с удовольствием продолжил бы подсматривать за чужой тренировкой, если бы блондин не перехватил хохочущий комок поперек пояса и не повалил на землю. Что-то тихо сказав ребенку, мужчина выпрямился во весь рост и с вызовом посмотрел прямо на Мадару. Малыш в момент присмирел и подскочил рядом с отцом.

Пятый нередко видел семейное сходство в родителях и детях, но эти двое были похожи как никто другой. Сомнений в отцовстве не могло быть. Единственным, что разительно отличало отца и сына, были шрамы-полоски на щеках ребенка. Обито как-то обмолвился, что такие шрамы мальчик получил, обжегшись о чакру лиса при рождении. И что, скорее всего, на теле младшего Намикадзе должно было быть еще несколько отметин. Хокаге из чистого интереса захотелось убедиться в их наличии. Ведь в мире больше не было столь уникальных детей, рожденных от джинчуурики, тем более от мужчины Узумаки.

\- И что же привело вас сюда через столько лет? – бывший глава селения говорил громко и уверенно, но все его тело было напряжено, а глаза полны настороженности. Он прикрывал собой ребенка, пряча его за спину.

\- Хочу забрать твоего сына, - ответил Мадара, растягивая губы в точности, как на пугающем жителей Конохи рельефе, вырезанном в скале.


	3. Chapter 3

Мадаре поведение Намикадзе напомнило дикого кота, на которого он охотился много лет назад вместе с братом. Тот кот тоже был опасным зверем и прятал за собой беззащитных котят, готовый разорвать охотников в клочья, но был зверем раненым, а значит, почти побежденным.  
Учиха чувствовал свое превосходство и наслаждался ситуацией, потому выпустил наружу излюбленную дикую улыбку.

Блондин ощетинился сильнее.

Но в этом лесу главный хищник не он. А Мадара. Которому понравилось дразнить предшественника.

\- Хотите проверить, сколько раз я вас убью? Я не позволю забрать Наруто, - Минато намеревался исполнить свою угрозу в любом случае.

Учиха не стал утруждать себя ответами на нелепые вопросы. Он вальяжно стал спускаться во двор. Медленно приближаясь, он продолжал пытку неведением и размышлял над тем, что как-то ранее не предавал значения имени второго джинчуурики. Он всегда звал его просто - тот второй, мальчик или ребенок. Ни с кем, кроме как с Обито, Пятый не говорил о другом носителе демона, а верный соратник всегда понимал, о ком идет речь. Но и сам за все почти пять лет не называл имени мальчика. Сейчас Мадара к своему большому удивлению осознал, что ему нравится имя «того второго», «мальчика» или просто «ребенка».

«Наруто», - повторил он мысленно. Сам не зная, зачем.

Встав почти вплотную к не шелохнувшемуся Намикадзе, Мадара даже немного оскорбился на такую дерзость беззащитного перед ним человека, отказывающегося признавать чужую силу. Но, не без удовольствия, заметил тщательно скрываемый страх в глубине холодных, как льдинки, глазах.

\- Можешь не верить, но мне больно продолжать держать вас взаперти, - начал Мадара, разглядывая лицо любимчика Обито. Нельзя было не заметить отметины, оставленные несдержанным мальчишкой на шее не растерявшего спесь пленника. Но старший Учиха едва ли не гордился за бывшего ученика, сумевшего подчинить этого мужчину, который все же был очень сильным и своенравным воином.

Поймав себя на чрезмерно продолжительном разглядывании, хокаге скосил взгляд вниз, натыкаясь на маленькое напряженное, в точности, как у отца, личико. Захотелось провести ладонью по розовым щечкам, коснуться светлых прядей волос ребенка и потрепать их.

\- Я пришел предложить тебе сделку, - отгоняя все ненужные мысли, проговорил Мадара. – Вы сможете покинуть свою тюрьму.

Намикадзе, казалось, стал еще более настороженным, видимо, воспринимая слово «сделка» как обман.

\- Как можешь заметить, нам нечем расплатиться с тобой.

Мадара обернулся и обвел взглядом аскетическую обитель семьи Намикадзе. В самом деле, даже одежда на пленниках не принадлежала им.

\- Я хочу не взять, а предлагаю принять от меня дар на определенных условиях.

Череда эмоций и чувств, стремительно сменялись на загорелом лице светловолосого мужчины.

\- Ты и твой сын получите относительную свободу, если, - хокаге намеренно тянул время, - ты согласишься заключить брак с Учиха Обито.

Мадара видел метания блондина. Предложи он ему такую сделку пару лет назад, тот бы немедленно отказался, но сейчас, проведя столь продолжительное время в изоляции, Минато не мог так просто отказаться, даже ценой собственной гордости.

\- Ты сможешь жить обычной жизнью. Ходить в магазин за продуктами, гулять по Конохе, если пожелаешь, встречаться с людьми. Твоя личность будет, конечно, изменена. Но ведь это такая мелочь по сравнению с жизнью, которая может продолжиться.

\- Я? Только Я? – удивился бывший хокаге.

\- И твой сын тоже, - уверил Мадара, явно еще многое утаивая. - Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Намикадзе, как опасно для меня выпускать тебя отсюда. Ты можешь начать плести интриги, попытаться препятствовать мне, мстить. Было бы проще убить тебя здесь и сейчас, но я дал слово не делать этого.

Во внутренний двор залетел порыв ветра. Он раскачал деревья и кустарники, заставляя опадать с их веток листья и лепестки. Трепал волосы мужчин, не сводящих друг с друга глаз.

\- Я хотел бы тебе верить, но не могу, - деланно вздыхал Мадара. - Потому я хочу взять Наруто в свои воспитанники в роли гаранта.

Учиха заметил, как вздрогнул мальчик, услышав свое имя. Мужчина только сейчас подумал, а скольких людей в своей жизни мальчик видел помимо отца и Обито и обращались ли они к нему.   
Наверное, происходящее серьезно пугает его.

\- Если твой сын будет в моих руках, ты не станешь делать глупости. Вы оба покинете это проклятое место. Ты - в качестве мужа моего доверенного лица. Наруто - как мой ученик. Я позабочусь о нем. Даже позволю вам иногда видеться.

Намикадзе долго молчал, вглядываясь в молодое, наглое лицо. Так ничего и не ответив, он подхватил сына на руки и, словно змея, тихо прошипел:

\- Только посмей коснуться его хоть пальцем. Я ни за что не пойду на такую сделку.  
Мужчина с ребенком на руках быстро покидал дворик, удаляясь от непрошеного гостя. Но слова, невзначай брошенные Мадарой, все равно нагнали его.

\- Тебе следовало сжечь те трактаты о хвостатых демонах. Или… никогда не писать их, Минато-кун, - впервые Учиха обратился к нему по имени и только для того, чтобы унизить. – Своим поведением ты убедил меня: то, что в них написано и правда работает.

Минато с размаха захлопнул двери.

На лице Пятого расцвела широкая улыбка. Мадара не представлял, что ему доставит столько удовольствия беседа с Намикадзе, которого не воспринимал всерьез, потому с удовольствием дразнил.

Сложив печати, он исчез, используя пространственную технику.

Через мгновение хокаге оказался в своих покоях, где встретил взволнованного Обито.

\- Минато не согласился? – спросил он, отбрасывая книжицу, которую пытался читать до этого.

\- Нет, - ответил Мадара, продолжая широко улыбаться.

\- Тогда чему ты так рад? – недоумевал Обито.

\- Он знает, что я могу сделать все, что захочу, и с ним, и с его сыном. Он отказался, потому что раздумывает, что предложить мне такого ценного, чтобы я обязательно согласился на его условия их освобождения.

\- Его условия? Что он может потребовать от тебя? – возмутился Обито. Ему уже натерпелось перевести Минато в небольшой особняк, стоящий чуть в стороне от основного района проживания клана Учиха. Там он мог, не переживая, оставить беспокойного блондина одного, точнее, под присмотром верных людей, где и сам Намикадзе не сможет наломать дров.

\- Смотря чем он хочет меня заинтересовать, - задумчиво проговорил Мадара, невольно размышляя о мальчике по имени Наруто. Тот оказался вполне достойным его внимания. Отчасти, Мадара перестал считать сложившуюся ситуацию проблематичной, в ней были и плюсы. Ему хотелось узнать, на что еще способно это вихрастое чудо.

\- И все же ты серьезно? – Упав на диван, спросил Обито у хокаге.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – Не без сожаления отвлекся от своих мыслей Мадара.

\- Ты будешь ежедневно держать мальчика подле себя. Шантажировать Минато безопасностью сына ради того, чтобы я мог жить обычной жизнью. Кого на самом деле ты хочешь держать под контролем?

\- Вас всех, - спокойно ответил Мадара.

\- Ты сегодня честен, - констатировал Обито. Он не сводил глаз с задумчивого и, словно укрытого тенью загадочности, Мадары. - Ты причинишь вред ребенку?

Пятый отвернулся к окну. Перед ним простиралась его огромная и прекрасная Конохагакуре, а за ней лежала страна Огня, которая тоже была под его контролем. Но дальше не было его власти. Для того чтобы утвердить свое представление о мире повсеместно, ему нужна была сила демонов. Вся. И даже больше.

\- А ты вдруг обеспокоился его безопасностью? Думаешь, я буду отрезать от него по кусочку и отсылать отцу? - усмехался Мадара. Так, что было довольно легко поверить: если понадобится, он сделает это. - Мальчик мне нужен. И твой Намикадзе знает это. Можешь не волноваться. Уже завтра блондин станет твоим супругом, а я продолжу исполнение своего плана.

\- И все же, почему ты просто не забрал мальчика от Минато, если он тебе так нужен? Зачем выставлял условия?

Мадара в пол-оборота повернулся к Обито лицом. Смерил его уничижающим взглядом и величественно отвернулся.

\- Возможно же, что я просто хочу, чтобы все были довольны жизнью…

«А вот это наглая ложь», - подумал Обито. И больше ни о чем не стал спрашивать. Он тоже посмотрел на утопающую в зелени Коноху через открытое окно, рядом с которым жужжали и вились дикие пчелы. Но он не видел того, что было перед черными как ночь глазами Мадары. Возможно, перед его взором был обещанный мир без войн. В который повзрослевший Обито уже не верил. А может быть, он видел будущее, в котором бессмертный Учиха - сам причина всех бед и их же решение. Какой он, мир Мадары, который так жаждет построить величайший шиноби? И изменится ли что-то, если Наруто пойдет следом?

  
Правая рука и советник хокаге тихо покинул покои покровителя. Обито предстояло еще все подготовить к церемонии. Завтра вечером он хотел бы обнимать Минато у них дома. Если Мадара сказал, что все будет так, как задумано, то он никогда бы не рискнул не поверить его словам.

***

Минато ждал возвращения Мадары. Тот не мог не прийти. Намикадзе осознавал всю полноту власти нового главы селения и не имел возможности сопротивляться ей. Никак. Он не был в состоянии защитить и оградить Наруто от незавидной судьбы в лапах жестокого и беспринципного Учихи. Но мог подкупить врага и тем самым оттянуть худшее в жизни сына и, может быть, даже подготовить побег, который немыслим, пока они здесь.

То, что Мадара предложил ему такую сделку, было, по правде, подарком судьбы - возможностью все изменить. Идеи о заговорах никогда не всплывали в голове Минато. И он бы ради свободы без особых размышлений принял унизительное предложение о женитьбе сразу, если бы не догадался об истинных причинах, побудивших Мадару ослабить их режим.

Он не может убить Наруто, чтобы забрать половину хвостатого и не в состоянии извлечь ее, не навредив себе же. Потому что они стали чем-то вроде единого целого. Если один из них умрет или будет предпринята попытка извлечения, то половина чакры лиса исчезнет из этого мира и не воплотится, пока и вторая часть не освободится от оболочки носителя. Чтобы вернуться через сотни лет в необузданном и яростном девятихвостом демоне. Поэтому Мадара был вынужден довольствоваться своей ограниченной силой. Но найденная им информация все кардинально меняла.

И виновником был сам Минато, который когда-то давно начал писать трактат о демонах. И сильно преуспел в этом. Его вдохновил Нагато. За долгие годы общения, а потом и совместной жизни они оба многое узнали о свойствах чакры демонов в джинчуурики и как ее можно извлекать из носителя, а также передавать другим.

Главными условиями были добровольность, телесный контакт и покорение темной части биджуу.  
В Наруто была запечатана только светлая часть, потому теперь, зная способ, Мадара мог, просто держа мальчика постоянно рядом как подзарядку, использовать весь потенциал силы кьюби, разделенной на две половины.

Но главное, почему Минато сразу не согласился на, казалось бы, почти безобидную сделку – наличие в его трактатах информации о том, что он испробовал на себе. Только во время секса Нагато был способен свободно передавать чакру лиса и после неделями не находиться рядом с Минато. Чакра еще долгое время не возвращалась обратно в носителя, словно отпущенная на очень длинном поводке, и Минато легко пользовался ей, будто сам был джинчуурики. Бывший хокаге смело изложил и свои предположения о том, что таким образом, со временем, можно безопасно менять «сосуд» для хвостатого.

Это означало, что Мадара намеревается все же обрести всю разрушительную мощь кьюби и вырастить из Наруто верного, послушного раба, нужного лишь до тех пор, пока в нем есть хоть капля огненной чакры.

Минато готов был рвать на себе волосы за оставленные записи. Учиха все же нашел лазейку и теперь заберет у него Наруто. Единственное, что мог противопоставить бывший хокаге – это потребовать с бессмертного клятву богам и на крови. Благодаря Нагато, он знал много разных и очень крепких печатей. Намикадзе хотел вынудить Пятого дать обещание не прикасаться к его сыну до определенного возраста, растить его как равного и сохранять жизнь при любых условиях. Взамен он собирался дать кое-что безмерно ценное – единственное, способное сравниться с жизнью ребенка.

Но Минато одолевало изводящее беспокойство: он не понимал мотивов Мадары, дающего ему такой шанс. И чувствовал себя особенно беспомощным. Найдя столь ценную информацию Учиха мог просто прийти сегодня, взять Наруто за руку и навсегда увести от отца. Но он этого не сделал. Знал ли он, что бывшему хокаге будет чем поторговаться за волю сына? Или же в его действиях кроется иная причина? Намикадзе терялся в догадках, но ответа так и не находил.


	4. Chapter 4

Мадара появился ранним утром. Намикадзе ждал его на входе в дом.  
  
\- Не пригласишь войти? – любезно поинтересовался Мадара.  
  
Минато качнул головой в знак отрицательного ответа.  
  
\- Наруто еще спит. Вчерашние события его сильно утомили.  
  
Мадара неспеша приблизился к светловолосому мужчине, невольно отмечая глубокие тени под глазами того, явно не спавшего всю ночь. Впрочем, как и сам Мадара.  
  
\- Прячешь его от меня. Он все равно скоро будет даже спать рядом со мной в одной комнате, а потом и в постели, - Мадара издевался. Минато знал это, но не мог не купиться на провокацию. Пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы ничего не напортить. Он должен контролировать себя, чтобы Учиха Мадара выполнил его условия.  
  
\- Ты дашь мне клятву на крови и перед богами. До совершеннолетия моего сына ты не тронешь его, будешь растить как равного себе и не убьешь, когда он станет тебе не нужен.  
  
В звонком утреннем воздухе раздался глубокий и раскатистый смех.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь просить о чем-то подобном.  
  
\- Это не просьба, - взвился Минато.  
  
\- Нет, Намикадзе, именно просьба. Лучше скажи, чем ты намерен вынудить меня исполнить ее.  
Минато глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Посох Мудреца Шести путей. Я знаю, где он спрятан.  
Мадара вновь рассмеялся.  
  
\- Это не более чем миф.  
  
\- Ты и сам легенда из прошлого, но ведь существуешь, - уверенно парировал Минато.  
  
В глазах пятого хокаге появился интерес. Его пленник говорил о по-настоящему могущественной реликвии. Не заинтересоваться ей было невозможно. Даже если единственным свидетельством ее существования были только старые сказки.  
  
\- Я скажу, где он, сразу после того, как ты принесешь клятву.  
Мадара чуть склонил голову, позволяя темным волосам упасть на лицо. И пробудил шаринган. Он знал, как пугающе выглядит, и собирался давить на Намикадзе до последнего, пока тот сам не сдастся.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я просто поверил тебе и по первому твоему требованию принес клятву?! Я прожил больше ста лет. Я завоевал скрытую деревню и огромную страну Огня. Являюсь носителем шести хвостатых и стараниями твоего мертвого мужа только половины еще одного. Тем не менее, все это время я справлялся без Посоха. Сейчас я могу отодвинуть тебя в сторону, войти в дом, и попытаться извлечь чакру лиса из твоего сына любым способом. И ты не остановишь меня.  
  
Мадары был доволен тем, как напугал Минато. Но следующей произнесенной фразой бывший хокаге удивил Учиху.  
  
\- Можешь. Заходи, - произнеся это, Минато сдвинулся в сторону. – Наруто сейчас прячется в доме. Но тебе следует знать, я все эти годы учил и тренировал его как истинного шиноби. Я приказал ему перерезать себе горло, если меня не будет больше получаса или кто-то зайдет в дом, даже я, если он услышит хоть один подозрительный шум. Он никогда не ослушается меня и слишком мал, чтобы бояться смерти. Джинчуурики умрет. Его чакра покинет этот мир, и ты никогда не станешь носителем десятихвостого, ты не завершишь свои планы. Какие бы они ни были. Но я не позволю тебе причинить боль Наруто.  
  
Молодой мужчина замолчал. Мадара моментально перенаправил шаринган и увидел в одном из дальних углов дома очертания сжавшегося в комочек ребенка со столовым ножом, приставленным к шее.  
  
\- А ты очень жесток, Минато.  
  
\- Он сделает это. И твое гендзюцу бесполезно. Можешь не пытаться подчинять меня. Сигнал, по которому он выйдет из укрытия, - это дача тобой клятвы. Которую он тут же почувствует. Время истекает. Тебе стоит принять мои условия, - нажимал Намикадзе. Находясь в плену и каждый день ожидая конца, он стал жесток и расчетлив. Даже в отношении Наруто.  
  
Мадара метнул огненный взгляд на блондина. Которого хотелось немедленно изрешетить кунаями.  
  
\- Какая сущая мелочь, - взял себя в руки Мадара. Решив начать торговаться. – Я поклянусь, что не причиню ему вреда. Но ждать до его совершеннолетия я не стану. И никогда не пообещаю дать ему полную свободу.  
  
Минато выдохнул, ненавидяще смотря на Учиху. Он предугадал каждое слово, но тяжело было успокоить себя. Особенно - видя выражение самодовольного лица Мадары.  
  
\- Ему не должно быть меньше шестнадцати. И ты не сможешь ограничивать его волю в том, что касается личных вопросов и его собственных предпочтений.  
  
\- Слишком расплывчатая формулировка. Намикадзе, ты уверен, что мы успеем договориться до того, как твой щенок перережет себе горло?  
  
Блондин как не слышал издевки.  
  
\- Он сможет сам выбирать свой путь.  
  
\- Я буду диктовать ему условия. А он - им подчиняться, - едва не зарычал Мадара.  
  
\- Во всем, что касается его безопасности, не больше, - уточнил Минато.  
  
\- И как моего официального ученика.  
  
Минато кивнул, соглашаясь. Он вытащил простой чистый свиток и, прокусив большой палец, быстро начертал формулу печати, произнося над ней оговоренные условия, включая раскрытие информации о Посохе. Все сказанное тут же появлялось на бумаге.  
  
\- Ты кое-что забыл.  
  
Минато поднял голубые взволнованные глаза.  
  
\- Нет, - догадался Мадара. – Надеялся, что я забуду об этом. Как глупо с твоей стороны. Со дня, когда ему исполниться шестнадцать, я смогу перетягивать из него чакру, так как это описано в твоих трактатах. А до этого, он будет отдавать ее через соприкосновение.  
Минато не мог ничего противопоставить, проговаривая последние условия сделки.  
  
\- Ты клянешься перед богами? – сквозь зубы спросил Минато, передавая свиток на проверку.  
  
\- Клянусь, - лениво проговорил Мадара, словно и не давал одну из серьезнейших и крепчайших клятв, созданных в селении Водоворота.  
  
\- Пока ты в полной мере придерживаешься условий, описанных на этом пергамене, ты можешь требовать исполнения обязательств со стороны Узумаки Наруто.  
Мадара удивился.  
  
\- Узумаки?  
  
\- Это традиция клана. И Нагато хотел бы этого…  
  
Мадаре было больше не интересно. Он остановил речь Минато жестом руки. Прокусив свой палец, Учиха начертил знак согласия и принятия в центре печати.  
  
Минато сложил пальцы в символе единых богов и проговорил небольшую мантру. Свиток вспыхнул и разделился надвое. Потом еще одна вспышка - и свитки исчезли.  
  
Мадара зашипел, почувствовав, как тыльную сторону правой ладони словно прожгло насквозь.  
В зарослях позади мужчин раздался детский крик, а из дома донесся звук рассеивающейся техники. Минато бросился к кустам камелии.  
  
\- Теневой клон?! - не веря, выдохнул Учиха, смотря на ребенка, прижимающегося отцу.  
  
\- Я говорил, что тренировал его как шиноби. Он владеет чакрой, несмотря на ограничители, - рассказал Минато с чувством легкого превосходства в голосе.  
  
Мадара же недоуменно смотрел, как Намикадзе придерживая болезненно скривившегося сына, выходит на поляну. Учиха не мог поверить, что банально проглядел мальчишку. Он был так уверен в том, что видел своими глазами, как тот ребенок жался в доме. Был уверен, что пленникам больше нечего ему противопоставить, кроме угроз. Намикадзе обманул его. Пятый почувствовал себя, как те одураченные АНБУ, которые повелись на похожую уловку Итати и Саске.   
  
Самоуверенность наказуема. Кому, как не Мадаре, знать, что нельзя недооценивать противника.  
Больше всего хокаге выводила из себя мысль о том, как Намикадзе заставил его поверить, что этот ребенок, который теперь принадлежит ему, может по приказу отца перерезать себе горло. Но что самое неприятное – это может оказаться не просто блефом, и мальчик во всем последует за волей родителя.  
  
Минато, казалось, больше ни о чем совершенно не тревожился и нежно гладил Наруто по правой руке, на которой были чуть видны наложенные друг на друга изображения водоворота и веера, словно выдавленные на коже. Такие же были на руке Мадары.   
  
\- Больно? – спрашивал Минато.  
  
\- Больше нет, - помотал головой Наруто. Он поднял свои голубые глазки на Мадару и не сводил их, словно безмолвно виня.  
  
Учиха ловил каждое движение маленького славного лисенка, заглядывал в лицо. И ему было неприятно чувствовать себя причастным к страданиям ребенка. Ему нестерпимо хотелось самому подойти к малышу и утешить его, оттолкнуть в сторону сердобольного Намикадзе, сказать, как он сожалеет о причиненной боли. Но Мадара хорошо контролировал свои чувства.  
  
 _Он перевел взгляд на равнодушный ко всему рассвет. Но видел не его, а тысячи грядущих дней, стремительно сменяющих друг друга. В последнее время его взор все чаще был обращен в будущее. Что он там ищет…?_  
  
Еще десять лет. Он должен еще немного подождать. Но какая это мелочь по сравнению с веком ожидания. Эти десять лет пролетят как стая напуганных птиц. А он пока сумеет лучше подготовиться к тому, что придумал для этого мира. С Посохом Мудреца он восполнит недостатки. А с силой, скрытой в Наруто, достигнет своей цели. Стоит просто набраться терпения.  
  
***  
  
Церемония была запланирована на вечер. Обито и Намикадзе должны были принести обеты. В большей степени они касались бывшего хокаге, но Мадара серьезно переживал о щенячьей преданности Обито своему Намикадзе. В принципе он был уверен, что блондин не станет вертеть своим новым мужем, чтобы не вызвать гнев Пятого. Ведь тот всегда мог ограничить или вовсе лишить его встреч с Наруто. Однако Мадара предпочел поостеречься посвящать соратника в детали некоторых предстоящих событий, особенно связанных с Посохом, пока с того не спадет пелена дурманящего восторга от обладания объектом вожделения на законных правах.  
  
До этого Мадара собирался решить несколько вопросов и проверить джинчуурики, которого отправил к Шисуи.  
  
Он только что вышел из своего дома, как всегда, прошел мимо резиденции хокаге и неспешно спустился на улицу Конохи. Люди перестали шарахаться от него, но все еще опасливо косились, когда он появлялся среди людей. Мадаре доставляло удовольствие видеть удивленно вытянутые лица простых сельчан и закаленных в боях шиноби. Но больше всего его веселили попытки некоторых отчаянно безрассудных куноичи очаровать его. Он терпеливо жаловал им ничего не значащие улыбки.  
  
Мадара вышел на улицу, ведущую к району Учиха. Впереди возвышались высокие красные столбы, с которых он лично приказал почти пять лет назад снять тяжелые ворота и сжечь их вместе с телами погибших во время переворота, а металлические засовы переплавить в ветряные колокольчики, которые теперь были развешаны по четырем сторонам деревни. Так он развеивал опротивевшее прошлое.  
  
Так он избавлялся от гнетущего клейма, поставленного Сенжу на их клан.  
У входа его встретили двое охранников. Они были предупреждены о его визите и не задали никаких вопросов, только известили редкого и важного гостя:  
  
\- Медик Шисуи ожидает вас в своем доме.  
  
Мадара, ничего не сказав, прошествовал мимо.   
  
Его простое бежевое кимоно тихо шелестело при ходьбе, а деревянные гэта мерно стучали о каменную кладку дорожек. Выложенные обсидианом, в память об их прародине, расположенной рядом с вулканом. Его черные волосы были собраны в хвост и даже прядь, что всегда закрывала правую часть лица, сейчас была закреплена в прическе. Так прославленный Учиха часто появлялся среди своих, когда желал убедить их в миролюбивых целях своего визита.  
  
Дом Шисуи располагался довольно близко от входа. Вскоре Мадара уже зашел к нему во двор, изобилующий лекарственными растениями. Шисуи, как и большинство ниндзя-медиков, предпочитал иметь маленькую живую аптеку под боком, чтобы пополнять запасы лекарств, не отходя далеко от дома.  
  
Молодой шиноби встречал главу клана на входе.  
  
\- Мадара-сама, я рад видеть вас.  
  
\- Проводи меня к нему, – без предисловий потребовал Мадара.  
  
\- Прошу, следуйте за мной.  
  
Шисуи двинулся вглубь дома. Теплый воздух беспрепятственно проникал сквозь белые занавески в проемах. В доме было свежо и не пыльно.   
  
Некоторые комнаты были открыты, и Мадара видел пациентов Шисуи - раненых на миссиях Учиха.  
Медик провел Мадару к одной из дальних комнат, у которой стоял мрачного и опасного вида ниндзя. Тот, узнав пришедшего мужчину, низко поклонился.  
  
Боец не погашал своего шарингана, как приказывал Мадара, и было видно, что тот уже устал.  
  
\- Тебя скоро сменят. Я дал распоряжение, - проинформировал его Шисуи.  
  
Джоунин только лишь кивнул. Как помнил Мадара, этот мужчина был нем. На одной из миссий в стране вод, прежде чем его захватили шиноби тумана, он успел отрезать себе язык, не зная, что подкрепление совсем рядом. По мнению Мадары, молчание этого ниндзя было настоящим даром, а не ущербностью. Болтливость – это порок, за который болтун всегда несет наказание.  
  
Шисуи отодвинул дверь, ведущую в довольно маленькую и темную комнату, но имевшую свое достоинство - выход во внутренний двор.  
  
Шисиу быстро пересек комнату, распахнул раздвижные двери с противоположной стороны, впуская свет, вместе с воздухом из цветущего сада. Во дворе было еще несколько шиноби, следящих за порядком и безопасностью в мини-госпитале.  
  
Мадара подошел к кушетке, на которой спал четырехлетний мальчик.  
  
\- Мне пришлось погрузить его в сон, - начал медик. – Он хорошо перенес выход из знакомого замкнутого пространства и даже был любопытен, когда мы шли по деревне. Но, оказавшись здесь, начал проявлять беспокойство, мне не хотелось допускать срыва. Для детской психики это могло бы быть губительно. Его день и так был перегружен событиями.  
  
Мадара кивнул Шисуи, одобряя его действия. Тот не знал обо всех событиях, произошедших утром с этим ребенком. Не считая того, что он впервые остался без своего отца и вынужден был пересечь половину оживленной и шумной деревни. Тогда как на протяжении всей своей, пусть непродолжительной, жизни он видел не больше двух человек в день.  
  
Учиха, не сумев побороть любопытство, занялся разглядыванием обнаженного тельца, прикрытого только тонкой простыней на бедрах. Взгляд Мадары зацепился за искомое - шрамы-ожоги на теле, которые волнистыми линиями шли по плечам, бедрам, окутывали одну из голеней и пересекали поперек грудь. Он ожидал их увидеть, но не думал, что их будет там много. Тонкие полоски на щеках были безобидными по сравнению с теми, которые покрывали треть кожи ребенка.  
  
Медик, уловив интерес Мадары, пояснил:  
  
\- Эти шрамы не причиняют ему вреда. Они не более чем напоминание о том, что ребенок рожден от джинчуурики. Насколько я могу судить, исходя из скудных архивных данных, все дети Узумаки Мито, жены Первого, имели их.  
  
Мадара особенно не вслушивался в речь Шисуи, разглядывая мальчика, и не мог поверить, что через несколько лет этот ребенок будет делить с ним постель. Было странно осознавать, что он выторговал его себе, и одновременно приятно. У него будет возможность соединить приятное с полезным. Сын Намикадзе обещал вырасти не менее симпатичным, чем отец. Проблема была только в одном. В доверии. Это не то, что так легко взрастить, особенно в настороженном ребенке. А без него перетягивание чакры - бесполезное занятие. И сам Мадара должен был научиться доверять второму джинчуурики. Так что, пока стоило отложить фантазии о будущем и предпринять реальные действия по его достижению.  
  
\- Есть какие-то отклонения? Болезни?  
  
\- Нет, Мадара-сама. Ваш ученик на удивление здоров.  
  
Мадара не посвящал Шисуи во все тонкости происходящего. Но доверил молодому медику, то, кем был и станет этот ребенок. А для самого Шисуи чужие тайны не имели значения, ему был важны только его пациенты и их благополучие.  
  
\- Постепенная социализация и внимание помогут ему адаптироваться. Большего я посоветовать не могу.  
  
\- Не приводи его в чувства, пока. Разбуди к закату, переодень в лучшее кимоно, что найдешь. Мальчик должен хорошо выглядеть, - проговорил Мадара, вспоминая то, во что ребенок был одет – поношенную серую тунику и старые рваные шорты, по виду похожие на списанную форму академии.   
  
\- Тоби сам придет за ним и заберет в резиденцию.  
  
\- Как прикажете.  
  
Шисуи отстранился, намереваясь проводить гостя.  
Но гость не спешил уходить.  
  
Мадара чувствовал, что причин задерживаться больше нет. С маленьким лисенком все в порядке. А его самого ждали еще дела со старейшинами клана, которые все были младше его как минимум на тридцать лет. Но что-то удерживало Мадару.  
  
Он еще раз взглянул на личико другого джинчуурики. Мужчина не успел остановить себя, рука коснулась светлых прядей, отводя их с лица.  
  
«Беззащитный комок», - подумал Мадара. Но потом вспомнил, что этот ребенок не так прост и беззащитен. К тому же несет в себе хоть и светлую, но не менее опасную половину демона лиса.   
  
Он еще намучается с ним. От этих мыслей на лице Мадары появилась азартная ухмылка. Но ведь это будет так интересно.  
  
\- Кимоно должно быть с символом Учиха, - дал последнее распоряжение Мадара, покидая дом Шисуи. Он намеревался показать Намикадзе, что ребенок больше не принадлежит ему. Теперь Узумаки Наруто его - и только его.


	5. Chapter 5

Второй час Минато находился в резиденции хокаге и не мог собраться. Все валилось из рук. Пояски наряда не хотели завязываться в узлы. А волосы по-прежнему торчали в разные стороны. А все потому, что он не мог выкинуть из головы мысль – все ли в порядке с его Наруто? Они впервые в жизни вынуждены были расстаться. И, к тому же, на столь долгий срок. Но Мадаре показалось этого мало. Он сообщил, что отведет Наруто к медику своего клана, чтобы якобы проверить его здоровье. Минато понимал, в чем кроется истинная причина. Так Мадара намеревался разделить их как можно дальше, разорвать связь отца и сына. Показать - Наруто в его власти. Он может забирать его, когда захочет, и вести туда, куда ему нужно.  
  
Намикадзе крепко сжал расческу, которую уже несколько минут не выпускал из рук. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить или сломать. Но он не мог позволить себе срывы и вести себя неподобающе своему новому статусу. Любой его неосторожный шаг - и Мадара не позволит ему видеть Наруто.  
  
Деревянный гребень растрескался в руках шиноби. Татуировки-ограничители неприятно обожгли кожу по всему телу, останавливая чакру, которая буквально прорывалась наружу. Если он не восстановит душевное равновесие, то АНБУ, стерегущие его, посчитают это за попытку побега.  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
  
Легче не стало.  
  
Зло закричав, Минато швырнул попавшийся под горячую руку стул в закрытое окно. Снаряд с легкость разбил тонкую преграду и вылетел на крышу. Послышался треск и звон стекла, стук перекатывающегося по черепице предмета мебели. Но звук резко оборвался.  
  
По мысленному представлению Минато, стул и стекло должны были катиться еще несколько метров к краю крыши с шумом и грохотом, прежде чем свалиться с нее.  
  
Блондин подошел к разбитому окну, в которое прорывались порывы жаркого ветра, и посмотрел наружу. Там было несколько АНБУ, словно едва успевших отскочить в стороны от летящего в них снаряда. Но прямо посередине, безразличный к происшедшему мгновение назад, стоял человек в черном плаще с красными облаками.  
  
Минато отшатнулся.  
  
«Обито»  
  
Это он с помощью своей техники перенес разгромленную вещь и осколки в другое пространство.  
Учиха отдал какой-то приказ тайному отряду, и те тут же исчезли. А сам направился в сторону разбитого окна.  
  
Минато не выносил, когда на Обито была эта спиралевидная жуткая маска. Потому что в ней он был никем и способным на все. В таком виде Тоби пугал даже его. Потому что напоминал о той ночи, когда погиб Нагато.   
  
Захотелось бросить еще несколько стульев в этого человека - и пусть постарается успеть перенести их.  
  
Но бывшему хокаге не дали поддаться порыву. Адъютант Мадары решительно перешагнул через пустую раму окна и зашел в комнату.  
  
\- Не хочешь ничего объяснить? – раздались приглушенные маской слова. От вибрирующих ноток хорошо знакомого голоса у Минато по коже пробежали мурашки, а ноги стали ватными. Как бы он ни сопротивлялся натиску ученика, он не мог отрицать того, как сильно Учиха влияет на него.   
Потому хотелось бороться в два раза сильнее и отчаяннее.  
  
\- А что ты не понял? – флегматично спросил Минато.  
  
Обито задумчиво склонил голову. И, хоть его лица не было видно, Минато готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается.  
  
\- Тебе так сильно не понравился этот стул? Я согласен, он безвкусен. Или же это была глупая попытка убийства твоих охранников?  
  
Минато потянулся за чем-нибудь тяжелым. Но его руку перехватили, а тело пригвоздили к стене.  
Обито всем весом навалился на блондина, нетерпеливым движением сорвал свою маску и стал покрывать шею и лицо возлюбленного поцелуями. Минато чувствовал его возбуждение и нетерпение, лишенный возможности вырваться.  
  
\- Я не скажу об этом нашему Хокаге. Если позволишь…  
  
\- Не позволю, - прохрипел Намикадзе, перебивая Обито. Он понимал, что, если не остановит Учиху, то тот разложит его на глазах у половины тайного подразделения. Он не мог дать возможность Обито соблазнить себя сейчас и таким образом.  
  
Минато резко прекратил сопротивление и осел в чужих объятьях. Распаленный Обито не распознал прием освобождения от захвата и сменил положение рук. Бывший хокаге умело воспользовался шансом, выскальзывая из хватки как проворный уж и немедленно отступая к двери.  
  
\- Я хочу знать, что с Наруто? – сдерживая голос, спросил Намикадзе, не собираясь убегать, пока ему не дадут ответ.  
  
Настроение Обито, и так обычно неудержимо меняющееся как огонь на ветру, переменилось за мгновение до степени отвратительного. Глаза Учиха опасно полыхнули алым отсветом. С размаха он ударил внешней стороной кулака о стену. По той прошла волна, и послышался хруст бамбуковых перекрытий.  
  
\- Ты ни о ком, кроме него, думать не можешь, да?  
  
Минато взбесил вопрос, заданный таким тоном, словно речь шла о какой-то блажи. Обито хотел всецело заполнить мысли будущего супруга собой. Ему не было дела до забот Намикадзе о сыне.  
  
\- Ты должен был заметить, что у меня есть ребенок, - Минато говорил громко, не сдерживая чувств. - Он - часть меня. И так будет всегда. Хотя, тебе никогда не понять, что значит быть родителем и нести ответственность.  
  
Обито стремительно приблизился к Намикадзе. Тот не мог уследить за ним и что-либо противопоставить. С заблокированными каналами чакры он уже не был Желтой молнией. Брюнет схватил Минато за плечи и вновь впечатал в стену, но не так играючи, как минутой ранее.   
  
Голова блондина качнулась из стороны в сторону. В глазах потемнело.  
  
\- Да, мне никогда не понять. И тебе советую забыть обо всей этой чепухе, которую считаешь, что должен продолжать нести на своих плечах. Чем раньше, тем проще будет продолжить жить. Если Мадара забрал его, значит, он никогда уже не отпустит джинчуурики далеко от себя.  
Минато не мог поверить в то, что слышит эти слова от Обито. Как он вообще мог советовать подобное?!   
  
Но в душе Намикадзе знал: ученик всегда воспринимал Наруто как угрозу, как соперника за внимание, прямое напоминание, что его возлюбленный был счастлив с кем-то, но не с ним.  
  
\- Он не зверь, которого нужно держать на поводке, - голос Минато был словно подземный рокот - глубокий и опасный. Его волосы растрепались и падали на раскрасневшееся лицо тонкими серебряными прядями. Голубые, как правило, спокойные глаза, расширились, и в них плескалась ненависть. От переживаний о ребенке он едва удерживал себя от более безрассудных поступков,   
чем бросания стульев в окна.   
  
 _Все ли он правильно сделал? Мог ли как-то иначе оградить Наруто от бед? Обо всем ли он вспомнил и прописал в контракте, соединившем Мадару и сына?_  
  
\- Его зовут Узумаки Наруто. И я никогда не оставлю его.  
  
Обито выдохнул. Руки перестали до боли сжимать чужие плечи, но не выпустили из объятий. Он опустил голову на выпирающую ключицу учителя.   
  
\- Прости, - прошептал Учиха, чувствуя сводящий с ума аромат кожи. – Пожалуйста, прости. Я столько раз делал тебе больно.  
  
Минато закрыл глаза, проглатывая горечь во рту и чувствуя невыносимое изнеможение. Он, больше не пытаясь освободиться, осел на пол, вместе с прижимающим его к себе Обито.  
  
\- Я думаю, что делаю тебе лучше, но получается, что ты только больше страдаешь. И ненавидишь меня. Прошу, не злись. Я не буду держать тебя в неведении. Сейчас мальчик у Шисуи. Ты знаешь, он хороший медик и человек.  
  
«Снова мальчик», - с горечью подумал Минато, стараясь избавиться от нервного напряжения, что окутало его. Слишком много событий за этот бесконечно долгий день. И он еще не закончился.  
  
\- Я не злюсь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял меня.  
  
\- Я понимаю.  
  
Какое-то время они просто сидели, прислушиваясь к биению сердец друг друга, дыша в унисон. Один старался обмануться, другой не хотел бы больше врать.  
Чуть отстранившись, Намикадзе проговорил:  
  
\- Мы опоздаем.  
  
Брюнет качнул головой. Его губы тронула тонкая, но хитрая улыбка. Минато не хватало ее. Она напоминала о маленьком и таком замечательном Учиха Обито. Которого он мог бы полюбить.  
  
\- Не опоздаем, лишь немного задержимся, - сказал Обито и накрыл губы Минато своими в самом долгом и горько-сладком поцелуе, что у них когда-либо был. Смешивая приторную ложь и едкую,   
как полынь, правду.  
  
***  
  
Церемония началась. Мадара любовался происходящим. Все было так, как он хотел.  
  
Довольный Обито, едва ли не машущий хвостом от счастья. Минато, зло щурящий свои холодные как льдинки глазки. И милейшим образом краснеющий малыш Наруто, одетый в замечательное темно-синее кимоно с вышитым на спине символом Учиха.  
  
Ребенок не знал, как себя вести и что делать. Отец был занят, и его нельзя было сейчас отвлекать. Другие люди были слишком чужими, к ним он бы по доброй воле не приблизился, даже не заговорил. Потому предпочитал не отходить от Мадары далеко, который покровительственно положил свои руки на плечи смущенного мальчика.  
  
Хокаге знал, что это раздражает Минато, но держал Наруто ближе к себе не для того, чтобы лишний раз позлить предшественника. Так Мадара прикрывал другого джинчуурики своей чакрой, не давая почувствовать девятихвостого, скрывать ауру которого Наруто еще не умел. А так же хотел оградить малыша от любопытных взглядов, бросаемых на новое лицо возле могущественнейшего из шиноби.  
  
Люди, что присутствовали на церемонии, были в курсе происходящего в разной степени. Тайну Мадары, что он является носителем только половины кьюби, знал Шисуи. Пятый лично выбрал его как умелого медика, помощь которого могла пригодиться в любой момент. И как очень верного именно ему человека. Потому что для Шисуи не было ничего ценнее благополучия клана, и только Мадара мог обеспечить это.  
  
Церемония проходила в ритуальном зале резиденции хокаге. Гостей было немного. Мадара предпочел бы избежать приглашать и их. Но Обито настоял.  
  
Почти для всех адъютант Мадары так и остался Тоби-сама. Люди знали, что он один из клана и Правая рука хокаге, но никто не сопоставлял его личность с давно погибшим на Третьей Мировой юным чуунином. В интересах Пятого было сохранить в тайне настоящие имена Обито и Намикадзе. Одного сопровождала атмосфера ужаса, другого траура.  
  
Избранник Тоби был якобы родом из увядшего пепельноволосого клана Хатаке. Где сыновья зачастую скрывали свои лица в знак приносимого пожизненного обета таинственности. Потому все еще узнаваемое лицо Намикадзе было закрыто маской-дзукин.  
  
Свидетелем от «семьи» Хатаке стал еще один бывший ученик Четвертого – Хатаке Какаши. Тот явно не испытывал восторга и сочувствовал учителю. Но Мадара знал, что Обито крепко прижал талантливого джоунина с грудой комплексов и уязвимостей. Молодой шиноби Листа был в курсе нелегкого жизненного пути бывшего сокомандника и, похоже, искренне считал возможность следовать за Обито - искуплением, своим долгом за жизнь и глаз, который у него никто не стал забирать, потому что Тоби еще много лет назад нашел подходящую замену. Так что, Какаши тоже занял свою немаловажную роль в скрытом селении.  
  
От семьи Учиха, свидетелем был Фугаку – третий по значимости человек в деревне. Фактически, именно он занимался всеми делами клана и его внешними связями, внутренними проблемами. По мнению Мадары, Фугаку как решительный и проницательный человек был опасен, но полезен, если радовать его тщеславие периодическими жестами особого расположения. К тому же, Пятому нравилось, как развивался клан под его руководством. И то, каким образом тому удалось удержать Учиха и остальную деревню от противоборства, а также - взаимных обвинений. Селение не беднело, наоборот, прирастало и людьми, и ресурсами. А прошлое, как и Ночь Вееров, постепенно забывалось.  
  
Вместе с Фугаку пришли его молчаливая и кроткая жена Микото и их неугомонные дети. Вот кого сам Обито, без ложного преувеличения, считал лишними. Но уже Мадара настоял на их присутствии, потому что видел в юных шиноби потенциал и потому что они должны были однажды сменить отца. А еще из-за того, что ребята слишком много знали. Обито пригрозил братьям вечным цукиеми за болтливость. И, на всякий случай, поставил печати им на языки.  
  
Обряд проводил один из старейшин клана. Тот был настолько древним и дряхлым, что навряд ли что-либо, в принципе, замечал и понимал.  
  
-Учиха Тоби и Кагаякаши Хатаке, приносите ли вы клятвы, что никогда не предадите и не поставите личные интересы выше интересов клана и деревни, давшей вам дом?  
  
\- Клятва, - вместе проговорили Обито и Минато. Они стояли спинами к гостям, пока старейшина обвязывал их перекрещенные руки золотой лентой.  
  
\- Ты, Учиха Тоби. Несешь ответственность за входящего в клан?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Принимаешь это бремя в полной мере?  
  
\- Принимаю.  
  
Старик навязал серебряную ленту.  
  
\- Ты, Кагаякаши Хатаке. Входишь в новый дом добровольно?  
  
Мадара почувствовал, как напрягся после этих слов Обито. Но мальчишка зря волнуется.  
  
\- Да, - тихо, но твердо ответил Минато.  
  
\- Принимаешь свою обязанность отречься от прошлой семьи?  
  
Намикадзе долго не мог заставить себя ответить. Для хокаге его молчание длилось бесконечно долго, мысленно он прожигал спину блондина взором.  
  
\- Принимаю, - Минато ответил на выдохе, словно это простое слово далось ему через боль.  
  
На губах Мадары появилась победная улыбка.  
  
Третья – белая нить - обмотана вокруг кистей мужчин. Старик раскрыл запечатывающий свиток.  
Обито и Минато приложили свои связанные руки к нему.  
  
\- Закреплено, - торжественно заявил старик, сверкая подслеповатыми глазами, так, как будто все прекрасно понимал и знал.  
  
Тонкие плечики под руками Мадары поникли. Мужчина понял: мальчик до последнего надеялся, что церемония не будет проведена, и отец останется с ним.  
  
Пятый мысленно сделал заметку – занять «Комок» учебой и тренировками, чтобы тому некогда было тосковать и печалиться. Это недостойное занятие для ученика хокаге.


	6. Chapter 6

Наруто смотрел на Коноху с высоты птичьего полета. Родное селение было прекрасно и притягательно. Но все последние десять лет юноша почти безвылазно жил в доме Мадары, вырубленном в скале. И видел деревню лишь с веранды покоев хокаге. А хотелось ворваться в нее, как неукротимый ураган, мчаться навстречу пестрой и вечно занятой толпе, бежать и бежать через суетные улицы, становясь их частью. Чтобы в конце пути взобраться на один из столбов гигантской ограждающей стены и, наконец, взглянуть на Коноху с незнакомой стороны. Замереть, позволяя приветливому солнцу поливать себя теплым светом, нахальному ветру - сдувать с опоры, а любопытному взгляду - упираться в величественные лики пятерых каге, за которыми сияет корона зари.  
  
Узумаки прикусил губу, опечаленные глаза прикрыли веки. Даже мечтать о подобном было глупо. Он не часто покидал дом. Выходить случалось ради тренировок, проводимых учителем в глухом лесу, куда он переносил их техникой, а вокруг не было ни единой живой души. И иногда Наруто отправлялся к Шисуи помогать ему в госпитале. Но такое происходило крайне редко, когда самого Мадары не было в деревне, и медик должен был приглядывать за Наруто. Однако юноша даже в этом случае не мог и шага сделать в сторону.  
  
Ни Шисуи, ни тем более Мадара никогда не позволили бы ему слоняться по деревне или нестись наперегонки с ветром, распугивая жителей. Учитель на каждую попытку воспитанника добиться самостоятельности реагировал чрезвычайно остро, как на вызов или проявление бунтарства. А затем гонял его с утяжелителями на ногах до полного изнеможения. Когда ученик бездвижно падал на полигоне, древний Учиха самодовольно усмехаясь, интересовался: жаждет ли Наруто столь же сильно прогуляться по селению или уже нет. Упрямый Узумаки неизменно отвечал на эти подначки бурно и яро, будто взрывная печать, напрашиваясь на еще несколько изматывающих упражнений, под насмешливым взглядом черных глаз. После обессиленный шиноби едва мог шевелиться. И не мечтал о чем-то еще, кроме ванной и удобно измятого футона.  
  
Наруто боролся с желанием перекинуть ноги через раму и выскочить на лестницу, ведущую к резиденции. А оттуда - на главную улицу деревни и дальше, и дальше… Взгляд подростка терялся в зелени столетнего леса, уходящего за горизонт. Там, за воротами, тоже бурлит жизнь, и она не менее интересна.  
  
Но он никогда не позволит себе быть настолько опрометчивым. Потому что знает, что это бессмысленно: его все равно поймают. Но главное то, чем может обернуться его мятеж. Пару лет назад, когда Наруто особенно назойливо просился поучаствовать в хоть какой-нибудь миссии, разозленный хокаге напомнил о том, что в его власти в любой момент отдать приказ убить самого дорого для Узумаки человека, если он не перестанет клянчить и канючить как ребенок. А так же рассказал, почему взял его в ученики и что случится, когда ему исполниться шестнадцать. Окончательно лишив ребенка этой откровенностью всех иллюзий. Его никто и никогда не отпустит за пределы деревни. Потому что в нем запечатана необходимая Учихе Мадаре половина демона.  
  
Долгое время подросток не мог прийти в себя. Но хандрил он только потому, что Пятый неожиданно исчез из Конохи и не мог заставить его новой порцией нагрузок забыть обо всех переживаниях.  
  
В какой-то момент, после продолжительных размышлений, Наруто понял: открытие истинных причин его нахождения подле Мадары, по сути, не привело к существенным изменениям отношения к учителю и, в целом, к своей жизни. Несмотря на неприятную правду, сокрушаться и винить кого-то не был намерен.  
  
Но с того дня даже в ничего не значащих разговорах появился неприятный осадок, словно в чистую воду добавили лимонного сока.   
  
Наруто посмотрел на свою правую руку. Он обматывал ее эластичным бинтом, когда покидал дом хокаге. Но сейчас она была открыта, и можно было разглядеть бледный рисунок, словно выжженный на коже – водоворот и веер - печать клятвы, что дал папа за него, но ради их свободы. Они платят за нее до сих пор. Страхом и ожиданием худшего. Мадара предусмотрительно вручил отцу и сыну судьбы друг друга и заставил их идти по тонкой грани, балансируя между послушанием и своеволием. Вынуждая каждого бояться оступиться и утянуть в пропасть за собой, продолжать упрямо двигаться в неизвестность, оберегая чужую бесценную жизнь.  
  
Узумаки решил, что исполнит все обязательства перед Учиха. Если тому нужна чакра лиса, то пусть забирает, он стерпит все. Потому что в последний раз, когда Наруто видел отца, тот был счастлив. Подвести его было бы жестоко. Свои чувства юноша научился не ставить в расчёт.  
Привычно отгораживаясь от неприятных мыслей, блондин заставил себя улыбнуться. Не все так плохо.  
  
Он зашел в по-спартански обставленную комнату. Внутри не было ничего лишнего и царил идеальный порядок. Только необходимое и практичное, не считая мрачной картины огромного и пугающего дерева. Наруто до зубного скрежета раздражала и эта картина, и застывшая обстановка, но он ничего не мог поделать, даже сбежать от нее.  
  
Учителя не было уже две недели. Подросток страдал от скуки и лени. Его одолевала меланхолия. Лишним подтверждением чего служила нетронутая еда. За последние время он использовал все возможные способы развеять вялотекущие дни, но его фантазия иссякала.  
  
Упав в кресло у посменного стола, он стал бестолково раскачиваться на нем, смотря куда-то в пустоту. Тишину прорезал скрипучий звук, а мысли Узумаки, казалось, витали где-то далеко. Но это было не совсем так. Он резко остановился, кивнул сам себе, решаясь на что-то, и, достав из ящика маленькую колбочку с вкрученным в нее чистым листом пергамента, начал писать письмо, подолгу обдумывая каждое слово.  
  
Самое простое было сделано, когда в конце последнего предложения был выведен неаккуратный и большой кружок. Теперь следовало подозвать почтового сокола. Мадара разрешал ученику время от времени пользоваться птицей. Но та упрямилась и с неохотой подчинялась юноше.  
  
Узумаки вернулся на веранду, распахивая окно, расположенное рядом с жердями.  
  
\- Сорвиголов! - позвал Наруто. Послышалось возмущенное хлопанье крыльями. Блондин отфыркался от нескольких прилетевших ему в лицо перьев.  
  
\- Сорвиголов! - юноша повторил попытку более настойчиво и угрожающе.  
Недовольная птица приземлилась на подоконник, смотря на подозвавшего ее, как хищник на жертву.  
  
Наруто скривился – безмозглое животное еще смело выражать свое недовольство?!  
  
Тем не менее, остерегаясь за целостность пальцев, Узумаки прикрепил колбочку к ноге птицы.  
  
\- Учиха...  
  
Сокол, не дослушав, моментально упорхнул, вынуждая подростка отплевываться пухом и терпеть обиду.  
  
Минутное занятие сменилось очередной продолжительной скукой. Юноша даже взял с полок учителя несколько книг и постарался их почитать.  
  
Когда сокол вернулся, Узумаки уже посапывал с прижатой к груди книгой, удобно расположив ноги на стопке томиков какого-то неугомонного автора, все знающего о скорости и правильном угле метания сюрикенов.  
  
Он подскочил, роняя «Тысячи рек, наполняющих море», когда своенравный почтальон клюнул его за ухо и заклокотал.  
  
Широкая улыбка растянула губы еще не проснувшегося Наруто. Он нетерпеливо схватил ответное послание и прочитал его.  
  
«Хорошо, я приду за тобой. Шисуи»  
  
Всполошившийся блондин кинулся к шкафу с одеждой. В первую очередь взял из ящика свежий бинт, чтобы скрыть метку на руке. Раньше он особо не придавал ей значения, но теперь откровенно стеснялся и боялся, что кто-то догадается, какая клятва связывает хокаге и его ученика. К тому же Мадара дал четкое распоряжение не показывать ее. Свою тот скрывал за протектором.  
  
Открыв следующий ящик, Наруто замер с кислой миной на лице.  
  
Пятый предпочитал в одежде исключительно старый пошив и своему подопечному заказывал подобную же одежду. Самого подростка она сводила с ума. Он путался в ней, не выносил широких рукавов, всегда неправильно завязывал пояс и, в дополнение, все время спотыкался в гэта.  
  
Наруто задумчиво осмотрел себя. Он был в широких грязно-зеленых шортах и белой изрядно поношенной футболке, но мало чем отличался от своих сверстников в Конохе. Таким он сам себе нравился больше. Однако Мадара позволял одеваться подобным образом только дома. Но ведь его не было в деревне…  
  
Шисуи пришел в тот момент, когда Наруто подвязывал подсумок. Этому указанию учителя он не собирался противостоять, оттого, что был не в силах заставить себя выйти на улицу без оружия.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил медик, оглядывая внешний вид Узумаки. – Если он увидит…  
  
\- Не увидит, - легко отмахнулся предвкушающий прогулку подросток.  
  
Вскоре они покинули покои Пятого. АНБУ проводили их взглядами. Несколько из них незаметно последовала за медиком и учеником хокаге.  
  
Наруто шел с не сходящей с лица улыбкой. Его глаза едва ли не светились. А голова чудом оставалась на месте, учитывая то, с какой силой и частотой он ей вертел.  
  
Шисуи снисходительно поглядывал на восторженного джинчуурики, но в глубине души понимал и сочувствовал ему, навсегда привязанному к Мадаре. Без возможности выбирать свой путь.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, скоро праздник Седьмой луны года.   
  
Наруто хрипловато хмыкнул.  
  
\- И старейшины опять пригласили учителя? Зачем они каждый год делают это? Он никогда не приходит.  
  
Шисуи с видом все знающего человека ответил:  
  
\- Это вежливость. Старейшины не посмеют не позвать нашего прославленного предка. У бессмертных слишком долгая память. Их это беспокоит.  
  
Наруто засмеялся, но его тоже беспокоила хорошая память наставника, который ничего не забывал и не прощал провинности, о которых неизменно каким-то образом узнавал.  
Сверкнув хитрыми голубыми глазами, Узумаки умчался к лотку со сладостями, который только что заметил.   
  
Шисуи, зная кое-что о планах Мадары на подопечного, стал незаметно наблюдать за веселым и пьянеющим от капли свободы юношей, которому было уже почти шестнадцать. И начал догадываться о причинах участившихся исчезновений главы из деревни.  
  
Даже в мятой футболке Наруто привлекал внимание. Многие жители бросали на парня заинтересованные взгляды. Довольно высокий и крепкий юноша, хорошо сложенный и красивый, с извечно растрепанными, непослушными пшеничными прядями, под стать характеру самого хозяина, не мог остаться незамеченным.   
  
Пятый определенно боялся не сдержаться. И Шисуи был свидетелем того, как Наруто невольно провоцирует учителя. Своими наглыми требованиями, взбалмошным поведением и, сильнее всего, самим собой. Молодой джоунин не раз замечал горящий взгляд Мадары на тренировках, направленный на оголенного по пояс Наруто, чье подтянутое загорелое тело покрывали специфические шрамы-полосы. Медик подозревал, что хокаге стал звать его на становящиеся похожими на реальный бой тренировки не для того, чтобы залечивать раны и восстанавливать силы ученика, а чтобы удержаться от соблазна. Не нарушить данную клятву. До исполнения которой осталось совсем немного.  
  
\- Идем, Наруто, - Шисуи позвал кусающего губы подростка.  
  
\- Умоляю, Шису. - Узумаки сокращал имя Учихи, когда пытался его умаслить. – Купи мне мороженое. Я буду тебе обязан, - блондин профессионально строил моську.  
  
Закаленный в боях ниндзя не мог устоять перед ней, но авторитет терять не имел права.  
  
\- Только его, и больше ничего, - пытался строжиться медик.  
  
Узумаки закивал головой, как болванчик, чем насмешил и самого Шисуи, и продавца сладостей.  
  
\- Вот тебе еще и лакрица, - сказал он, передавая смутившемуся Наруто кулек с конфетами. - У вас шиноби никогда не хватает денег. Я своей дочери говорил, что лучше сладости продавать, а она все твердила, что хочет стать куноичи, такой же знаменитой, как принцесса…  
  
Продавец стих, метнув обеспокоенный взгляд сторону Учихи. Тот никак не отреагировал на сравнение. Все знали: о Сенжу лучше не говорить. Но ведь не преступление обмолвиться о них случайно. Представитель клана, наложившего этот негласный запрет, решил перевести разговор в другое русло.  
  
\- Я слышал, она сдала экзамен на чуунина.  
  
\- Да, да. Сдала, - в голосе мужчины можно было услышать нотки гордости. Все же он радовался достижениям дочери.  
  
– Я давно слежу за ее успехами. Возможно, мне стоит принять ее к себе в ученицы, - задумчиво проговорил Шисуи.  
  
\- Это большая честь, - продавец был шокирован, но так же и рад.  
  
\- Передавайте Сакуре привет, - попросил медик, уводя уже съевшего половину холодной сладости Наруто, с любопытством прислушивающегося к разговору.  
  
\- Мадара опять не взял меня на экзамен для генинов, - проворчал Узумаки, облизывая испачканные мороженым губы.  
  
\- Мадара-сама, - поправил юношу Шисуи, – не стал брать тебя, потому что это очень опасно. В мирные времена экзамены на повышение квалификации - аналог войны. В период проведения которых   
у шиноби из разных стран есть возможность продемонстрировать свои умения и подготовку. Отомстить за прошлые обиды.  
  
\- Все равно, - бурчал лисенок, морща нос. - А Сакура красивая?  
  
Шисуи удивленно посмотрел на юношу, который активно рыскал рукой в пакете с лакрицами.  
  
\- Да, она красивая.  
  
Наруто поднял лукавый взгляд на медика и проговорил:  
  
\- Начни обучать ее, и тогда я смогу познакомиться с Сакурой-ча-а-ан.  
  
Учиха понял, что мальчишка дурачится, и решил поддержать хорошее настроение Узумаки.  
  
\- Ради того чтобы подобраться к торговцу сладостей, станешь заигрывать с его дочерью? – подначивал Шисуи. – Как подло с твоей стороны.  
  
Наруто фыркнул, но улыбка стала шире.  
  
\- Мне будет уже нечего ловить, если ты - причина беспокойства для половины девушек селения - станешь ее учителем.  
  
И подросток, и молодой мужчина рассмеялись. Но в глазах Шисуи появились загадочные, многозначительные искорки.  
  
Они вышли на особенно оживленную улицу. Наруто почувствовал себя как в родной стихии. Он жмурился от удовольствия, имея возможность быть в окружении стольких людей. В его повседневной затворнической жизни ему сильно не хватало гомона и суматохи, внимания к себе и действия.  
  
Погрузившись в охватившие его впечатления, блондин неосторожно повернулся и налетел на какого-то человека, столкнувшись с ним плечами.  
  
\- Простите, - залепетал юноша. Он не выносил, когда случались такие ситуации. Узумаки дорожил каждым заведенным знакомством на улицах Конохи и плохо переносил ссоры с теми, с кем мог подружиться.  
  
\- Ничего страшно, - отозвался неизвестный, оказавшийся шиноби. На нем были темный походный костюм, жилет и маска, закрывающая половину лица.  
Наруто оцепенел, узнав голубые миндалевидные глаза и заплетенные в косу седые волосы.  
  
\- Па… - выдохнул он. Но мужчина остановил его, едва уловимы жестом руки.   
  
– Я был рад встретить тебя, - прошептал Минато, ту же исчезая в толпе.  
  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Наруто, разворачиваясь следом, но отца уже не было рядом.  
  
\- Ты что встал? – спросил Шисуи. Он не заметил небольшой заминки.  
  
Наруто широко улыбнулся, пряча печаль в глазах за смешинками.  
  
\- Увидел палатку с раменом. Шису, ну, пожалуйста, пойдем поедим.  
  
Медик быстро сдался на волю несносного мальчишки. Но, если не кривить душой, то ему самому нравились их совместные посиделки в Ичираку. К тому же Узумаки имел право на настоящую прогулку.  
  
Пришли они в район Учиха только через час. Наруто не любил бывать здесь из-за самих представителей клана, настроенных не очень дружелюбно по отношению к нему. Хотя госпиталь подросток просто обожал. Он готов был помогать во всем, в чем только мог. И Шисуи давал ему такую возможность, считая не лишним привить кое-какие знания и навыки этому бесшабашному джинчуурики.  
  
Одевая халат, медицинскую шапочку и маску, блондин преображался. И пациенты, которым он помогал, не смотрели на него косо, словно на глупого тушканчика, имевшего наглость забраться в логово змей. Он становился рядовым ниндзя-медиком.  
  
До конца дня Наруто с упоением провозился в госпитале. Здесь он получал не только практические сведения, но и мог расспрашивать шиноби, регулярно бывавших на заданиях и любящих похвастать своими подвигами. Эти байки, в представлении юноши, казались едва ли не более ценными, чем любые познания о и опыт. Он заслушивался ими и старался запомнить каждую деталь рассказа из чужой, но такой наполненной событиями и свершениями, жизни.  
  
\- Дождись меня во внутреннем дворе, - попросил уставший Шисуи. У него был перерыв, который тот собирался в очередной раз потратить на Наруто, чтобы проводить его обратно к дому хокаге.  
Узумаки кивнул, давая понять, что все понял и, сбросив форму, вышел в сад госпиталя.  
  
Юноша поднял голову. На небе сгущались тучи. Судя по изменившемуся ветру и запаху в атмосфере, можно было ожидать не просто бурю, а очень сильную. На горизонте росли и кучнели пышные ряды синевато-свинцовой армии грозы.   
  
Узумаки хотел бы попасть под дождь. Но не так как обычно, когда это тренировка на выносливость и терпение, а просто так. По дороге домой, боясь промокнуть до нитки и потому обгоняя капли воды, стеной падающие с неба, но все же с радостью подставляя лицо под теплый ливень.  
  
\- А вот и игрушка Мадары-сама, - раздался хорошо и до боли знакомый голос.   
  
Наруто моментально оглянулся, отступя на два шага назад.   
  
– Покажешь, чему научился, ты же должен как-то развлекать нашего хокаге?  
  
Этот заносчивый Учиха вывод Узумаки из себя как никто другой. Каждая их встреча начиналась с незамысловатых оскорблений в адрес Наруто, а заканчивалась яростными и взаимными излияниями потоков ненависти.  
  
Наруто сдерживался. Слишком сильные эмоции пробуждали чакру лиса, с которой он еще не так   
хорошо справлялся, как хотелось бы. Потому не мог себе позволить даже толком ругаться с Саске. Хотя того хотелось прибить.  
  
\- Мадара-сама - мой учитель и твой господин. Ты оскорбляешь не меня, а главу клана, к которому принадлежишь.  
  
Губы темноволосого юноши искривились.  
  
\- Скажи честно. Ты у него вроде домашнего питомца или грелки? Потому что ученик Пятого не может быть таким жалким.  
  
Учиха подошел ближе, нахально рассматривая молчаливо сжимающего кулаки ровесника.  
  
\- В чем смысл твоего существования, добе?  
  
\- Отвали, - бросил блондин, разворачиваясь. Наруто собирался отправиться за Шисуи и скорее покинуть это место.  
  
Он и так весь оставшийся день, после встречи с отцом, чувствовал, что от охвативших его сожалений жжется чакра лиса, просачивающаяся через печать. А теперь еще и этот несчастный, напрашивающийся на неприятности.  
  
\- Стой, - Саске дернул Узумаки на себя, не позволяя тому уйти. – Я еще не закончил с тобой.  
  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - зарычал Наруто, сбрасывая руку юноши и отскакивая на несколько метров. Печати сами собой сложились, и техника сработала отлично. Целая дюжина теневых клонов встала на защиту оригинала.  
  
Учиха удивленно распахнул глаза, но тут же вернул самообладание.  
  
\- Надо же, ты все-таки можешь складывать печати. Хотя зачем тебе это надо? Тому, кто должен просто раздвигать ноги.  
  
Наруто плохо помнил, что было дальше.   
  
Ухмылка нежданного противника, его горящие красным пламенем глаза, наглость в каждом движении заставили Узумаки потерять контроль. Он, как дюжина клонов, сорвался с места, бомбардируя врага ударами. Желая причинить как можно больше боли. Печати складывались на лету. Техники одна за другой обрушивались на того, кто смел так нагло кривить губы. Но ухмылка все время исчезала перед самым кулаком Наруто, ее так и не удавалось стереть.  
  
Когда юноша пришел в себя, то к земле его прижимали двое АНБУ, в ногах возвышался раздраженный Шисуи. А самодовольный лис внутри джинчуурики довольно рокотал и словно подсмеивался над своим неуравновешенным носителем.  
  
Из своего положения подросток прекрасно видел большую часть причиненного ущерба госпиталю. Внутренний двор-сад напоминал разоренный карьер, кое-где валялась обшивка здания и кровля. Наруто скривился как от боли. Меньше всего он хотел подводить единственного человека, которого считал другом.  
  
\- Это мой госпиталь, Наруто. Как ты мог устроить здесь бой?! Люди могли пострадать!  
  
Узумаки знал, что виноват, у него не было оправдания. Не сдержался, поддался на провокацию. И отвратительней всего было от мысли, что Мадара оказался прав. Зверь внутри него все еще сильнее, а потому он опасен для людей.  
  
\- Шису, прости, - вырвалось у подроска столь личное, не для чужих ушей обращение.  
  
\- Нет. Не говори со мной так, - злился медик.  
  
\- Мне жаль. Я…  
  
\- Помолчи, Наруто, - устало попросил мужчина. – Он здесь.  
  
По телу Узумаки пробежали мурашки. Сердце сковало холодом.  
  
\- Ты немедленно отправляешься к нему. И я не хотел бы видеть тебя здесь какое-то время.  
  
Сказав это, Шисуи ушел, не оглядываясь.  
  
Юношу резко подняли на ноги и подвели к одной из малых комнат. Он до боли сжал зубы.  
  
 _«Так хочется убежать»._  
  
\- Заходи, Наруто, - потребовал металлически твердый голос из-за тонкой преграды, казавшейся каменной стеной, за которой блондин отчаянно хотел бы спрятаться.


	7. Chapter 7

Наруто не был трусом, он не мог себе позволить такую слабость. Узумаки решительно поднял руку, отодвинул дверь в сторону и зашел в небольшую плохо освещенную комнату.   
  
Учиха стоял у дальней стены, сложив руки на груди и не сводя черных глаз с провинившегося ученика. От вида опасно замершего учителя Наруто стало дурно. Мысленно он называл это демоническим режимом Мадары.  
  
Его непокорные черные волосы были распущены - бессмертный Учиха никогда не подвязывал их в бою, будто в насмешку - одну половину безэмоционального лица прикрывала прядь, на другую падала ломаная тень. Из-за спины шиноби виднелся длинный и острейший серп кусаригама. На самом хокаге был крепкий доспех устрашающего кроваво-красного оттенка, неизменно покрывающийся после каждой тайной вылазки глубокими царапинами, следами сажи на цельнометаллической кирасе и терявший пару пластин с ламеллярных наплечников. Тяжело было даже предположить, что в этом мире был кто-то еще способный противостоять Пятому и ранить его. И, похоже, Мадара тоже так считал, потому что по возвращении был особенно не в настроении. Переносить гнев владельца шарингана с каждым разом становилось все сложнее, особенно, если тот был в боевом облачении и с неудачно закончившейся миссии.  
Узумаки прикинул, насколько недоволен глава селения и стоит ли пытаться дать ему отпор, если тот зайдет в своих воспитательных мерах слишком далеко. Но быстро понял - смыла нет, если хочет уйти живым. На совместных тренировках он хорошо усвоил, что пока ничего не может противопоставить древнему.  
  
Хокаге потянулся за кусаригамой. Наруто сглотнул. Но мужчина лишь открепил оружие и оставил его у стены. Ослабил завязки доспеха, освобождаясь от груза защиты, выпрямился и с удовольствием хрустнул позвонками. А только потом приблизился к настороженному и изведенному ожиданием джинчуурики.  
  
\- Скажи мне, кто это был?  
  
\- Я не стану отвечать, - как всегда, от сильных эмоций голос юноши стал хрипловатее, чем обычно. Он считал, что проблемы с Саске только его личное дело. И даже если учитель прикончит это недоразумение, противоречие внутри самого Наруто не решится. И найдется другой «Саске», который с такой же легкостью выведет его из себя.  
  
Учиха поднял руку. Юноша, едва удержал себя от того, чтобы не отшатнуться, и заставил стоять на месте, не смотря на легкий страх, превратившийся в форменную панику, когда Мадара не сильно, но крепко обхватил его лицо, притягивая к себе.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
Подросток нахмурился, смотря куда-то в сторону, ему было непривычно чувствовать тепло чужих рук на своем лице. Это новое ощущение неожиданно сбило его с какой-то упрямой мысли, которую нужно было немедленно озвучить.  
  
\- Не имеет значения, - собрался Наруто. - Они все думают, что я не более, чем ваш ручной зверек, - вспылил юноша, не в силах произнести имя Саске.  
  
\- Но ведь в чем-то они правы. Ты знаешь, - почти ласково проговорил Учиха, задевая чувствительные струны в душе ученика.  
  
Наруто дернулся, отклоняя голову в бок, освобождаясь от чуждого ощущения чьих-то прикосновений, словно слова Мадары хлестанули его, как пощечина.   
  
 _«И зачем он делает это? Сыпет соль на рану»_  - думал Узумаки, прекрасно зная ответ, который был на поверхности. Потому что Пятый не выносит, когда люди, которыми он управляет поступают не так как он хочет и делает им за это больно. Наруто смел перечить.  
  
\- По твоей же просьбе я приказал АНБУ не следить за тобой, когда ты здесь, - вновь заговорил хокаге. - Теперь вынужден отменить этот приказ. Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты в очередной раз не попадешь в неприятности, когда останешься без моего присмотра. Что на тебе надето? – неожиданно спросил сенсей с холодным раздражением.  
  
Наруто от внезапности смены разговора, даже поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как на его плечи ложатся тяжелые руки и ощутить всю власть человека, сжавшего их.  
  
Узумаки показалось, что его сейчас раздавят. Он не был хрупким или маленьким для своего возраста, но рядом с учителем казался простым и беспомощным мальчишкой.  
Мадара обхватил футболку нерадивого ученика за ворот и разорвал ее, как лист бумаги, отбрасывая лоскуты на пол.  
  
Юноша рефлекторно потянулся к подсумку за оружием, не собираясь так запросто позволять срывать с себя одежду. Позабыв о том, какой мощью обладает его наставник. Способный подавить сопротивление одним давлением свой чакры. Что собственно и сделал.  
  
Опытный шиноби умело пользовался их связью, давя на нее как на оголенный нерв. Блондин зашипел сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы, едва держась на подогнувшихся ногах, но из последних сил выхватил кунай и все же полосонул им по лицу хокаге.   
  
Давление прекратилось. Узумаки отступил к стене. Он не знал и не мог даже предполагать, простит ли мстительный Учиха ему эту нелепую выходку. На смену импульсивной решительности, пришло реальное опасение за свою жизнь.   
  
Мадара же с интересом и толикой неверия оглядел напавшего на него блондина, замершего с оружием в руках и по пояс оголенного, сверкающего своими слишком яркими голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Я рад, что хоть какие-то из моих указаний ты не забыл, - на лице Учиха выступила тонкая окровавленная рана, но тут же затягиваясь. Его губы растянулись в так не любимой многими широкой дикой улыбке. Наруто слишком хорошо ее знал. И то, что до этого относительно спокойного главу, теперь захлестнул неудержимый азарт.  
  
В этом маленьком и тесном помещении подросток чувствовал себя словно загнанный в угол мышонок. И столь же беспомощным и жалким, будто не был воспитан как шиноби, не позволяющий страху тревожить сердце. Он понял, что имел неосторожность, а точнее сделал все, чтобы разбудить зверя, который легко терял самообладание.  
  
Скорость передвижения Мадары, была столь же легендарной, как и он сам. Узумаки никогда не смог бы противостоять ему в ниндзюцу. Моментально обезоруженный и подхваченный за предплечья, юноша был брошен на пустую кушетку. При падении из легких вышел воздух и он отчаянно пытался вздохнуть. Но ему не собирались давать отдышаться. Хокаге был распален и зол, а это не лучшее сочетание чувств для человека, вокруг которого и так будто летают искры, готовые подорвать его выдержку и хладнокровие в любой момент. Он навалился сверху и придавил своего ученика, пресекая даже жалкие попытки того на освобождение. Наглые руки прошлись по неприкрытому крепкому торсу, задевая напряженные соски, царапая лисьи шрамы, сжимая до синяков. Опустив голову к волосам Узумаки, вдохнул их солнечный аромат, попутно раздвигая коленом ноги юнца. Он изучал столь желанное тело, словно пробовал на вкус.  
  
Наруто сопротивлялся на одном упрямстве и не оставлял попыток освободиться. Уличив момент, он приподнялся в рывке и непроизвольно прижался к Мадаре. Почувствовав его возбуждение, подросток, вспыхнув до корней волос, тут же влип в кушетку, пытаясь просочиться сквозь нее.  
Впервые учитель был настолько вне себя, что Узумаки всерьез боялся быть изнасилованным, но больше всего его пугала мысль, что это произойдет здесь среди чертовой уймы Учих, когда за тонкими стенками госпиталя будет слышен каждый его несдержанный стон.  
  
Наруто зашептал:  
  
\- Ты не получишь чакру, если я не дам ее добровольно.  
  
Мадара лениво приподнялся. Захватил пальцами волосы блондина и потянул, заставляя того открыть шею. Пятый смотрел и любовался широко распахнутыми глазами, наполняющихся ужасом и осознанием, что никакие слова уже не помогут. Он любил это выражение беспомощности на лице непокорного воспитанника.   
  
\- Кто сказал, что сейчас я хочу твою чакру? – Мадара облизнулся и припал к дрогнувшим губам Узумаки, который от всего безумия происходящего, попытался глубоко вдохнуть и невольно ответил на грубый поцелуй, вызывая в Учихе еще большее желание.  
Неожиданно Наруто закричал. До хрипоты и слез из глаз, от охватившей его боли. В тоже мгновение Мадара с болезненным стоном отлетел от распластанного на кушетке юноши. Оба они хватались за свои правые руки.  
  
Пятый сорвал протектор с тыльной стороны ладони, на которой угольным рисунком проступали и пульсировали символы клятвы. У юноши же от просачивающейся крови намокли бинты, скрывающие метки. Боги контролировали должное исполнение сделки. Но почему-то мучили их по-разному.  
  
Справившись с шоком и отодвинув боль на задний план, Учиха сфокусировался на подростке, сжавшимся в комок и начавшим раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Он увидел, что ко всему прочему, кьюби почувствовав слабость носителя, усилил ментальную атаку и захватывал разум сломленного ужасной резкой болью джинчуурики.   
  
Из-под кожи Наруто стало просачиваться пузырящееся пламя красной чакры девятихвостого. Зрачки Узумаки вытягивались, становясь звериными. Вдруг застыв на месте, он сверкнул янтарными глазами и тут же упал на четвереньки, открыв полный острых клыков рот и издавая гортанный рык. За его спиной начал формировался первый хвост.  
  
Мадара инстинктивно принял защитную позу. Кляня себя за то, что сам спровоцировал прорыв, который, несомненно, почувствуют все находящиеся в госпитале и рядом с ним. Потоки столь ужасающей и полной гнева ауры тяжело было не заметить. А он все еще не хотел никого ставить в известность о том, что лис не принадлежит ему полностью. Нужно было как можно быстрее подчинить взбунтовавшегося джууби внутри Наруто.  
  
В глазах древнего Учиха завертелся шаринган, искривляясь и меняясь, как калейдоскоп, превращаясь в совершенную форму – мангеко шаринган.  
  
Мадара остановил атаку одержимого юноши, как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался наброситься. Рычащий и брыкающийся демоненок, вынужден был замереть на месте, прижав хвост.  
  
\- Подчинись, - приказал Мадара, чувствуя, как его воле сопротивляется не только сам лис, но и Наруто. Мужчина усилил давление. Его глаза пугающе ярко горели в темноте комнаты, в которой металась, облизывая стены полыхающая чакра кьюби, словно бьющаяся о прутья клетки хищная птица.  
  
Подросток, шатаясь, отступил. Покров демона лохмотьями стал спадать с него вместе с поврежденной кожей. Когда Наруто упал на пол, двери комнаты открылись и на пороге появился взволнованный до крайности Шисуи.  
  
\- Это то, что я думаю?  
  
\- Вылечи его. И ни слова больше.  
  
Мадара никуда не уходил, пока медик заживлял кровоточащие раны находящегося без сознания Узумаки. Но чувствовал растущее беспокойство среди Учиха. Те буквально как стервятники слетелись к дому Шисуи. Готовые беспощадно рвать и убивать, если понадобится.  
  
\- Почему у дома так много людей?  
  
Ниндзя-медик поднял покрасневшие от напряжения глаза на главу клана.  
  
\- Прослышав о том, что Наруто устроил здесь бой, они пришли чтобы наказать его. Даже пригласили Тоби-сама. Я сказал им, что вы уже здесь и сами решите, как поступать с учеником, просил разойтись. Но потом все почувствовали чакру демона, кто-то даже решил, что вы так сильно разозлились, что решили убить мальчика, - Шисуи прекратил технику. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к одному из шкафов и достал оттуда одеяло, чтобы укрыть оголенное тело джинчуурики, ставшим слишком холодным.  
  
\- Господин, могу я сказать кое-что в защиту Наруто?  
  
Мадара позволительно кивнув. Ему было интересно, что тот хочет сказать, ведь его госпиталь пострадал от действий недопомощника.  
  
\- Лис был не стабилен. Почти весь день, я не упускал Наруто из вида, контролируя его. Случившееся - только моя вина. Потому что не досмотрел. И за бой я полностью беру ответственность на себя. Ведь, скорее всего, тот, кто вызвал Узумаки был либо одним из персонала, либо пациентом.  
  
Учиха замолчал.  
  
\- Приведи его в сознание, мы уходим, - больше ни слова не сказав, Мадара вышел из комнаты.  
Медик проводил мужчину удивленным взглядом. Он думал, что хокаге хотя бы потребует расследования и не остановится, пока не выяснит всю подноготную. Но он удивил своим поведением и озадачил.  
  
Прошло около получаса прежде, чем Наруто, медленно переставляя ноги, вышел во внешний двор госпиталя, опираясь на локоть Шисуи. Подросток был по шею закутан в одеяло, потому что из одежды на нем мало что осталось, к тому же, он стремительно терял тепло - его била крупная дрожь, а на улице поднялся холодный ветер и начинался дождь.  
  
Когда Узумаки увидел, что на него смотрят десяток пар разозленных глаз Учих, то попытался вернуться обратно. Но ему не позволили.  
  
\- Чего ты боишься? Они тебе ничего не сделают.  
  
Юноша закусил губу. Он не боялся того, что они могут ему сделать. Они не могут быть страшнее вышедшего из себя Мадары. Он не мог выносить их ненавидящих взглядов. Говорящие яснее тысячи слов, что для них он лишь чужак, никто, бельмо на глазу.   
  
Он никогда не станет своим. Ни для них, ни для кого в целой деревне. И продолжит совершать еще тысячи ошибок, за которые они будут презирать его только сильнее.  
  
Наруто казалось, он шествует среди огня. Едва слышные перешептывания – обжигающие кожу языки пламени. Их злоба – удушающий едкий жар.  
  
\- Зачем он нужен Мадаре-сама? Что можно ожидать от такого жалкого ребенка?  
  
\- Стоит избавиться от чужака.  
  
\- Он не знает и не уважает наших традиций.  
  
\- Он посмел утроить бой в госпитале. Он должен понести наказание.  
  
Глава клана не обращал внимания ни на появление ученика, ни на перешептывания своих людей. Он спокойно разговаривал с Тоби, стоя под навесом, чуть вдали ото всех. Дыхание Наруто сбилось, когда он увидел знакомый тонкий силуэт человека в маске дзукин рядом с адъютантом хокаге.  
  
 _«Папа»_  
  
Он испытал детское желание подбежать и спрятаться за его спиной, чтобы отгородиться от всего плохого и неприятного. И сделал бы так, если бы мог. Но ни за что, ни единым намеком не выдаст отца этому жалящему рою смертоносных пчел. Никто не должен знать, что Кагаякаши связан с ним. За десять лет Наруто привык терпеть укусы Учиха в одиночку. Он не хотел такого же и для отца, наконец-то нашедшего свое маленькое счастье, после всего случившегося в ночь переворота. Не имел права нарушить или как-то пошатнуть с таким труд устоявшееся равновесие в жизни родителя.  
  
Мадара, на полуслове отвлекаясь от разговора с Тоби, обернулся на ковыляющего Наруто.  
Минато тоже заметил вышедшего из госпиталя блондина и подался к нему. Глаза мужчины были полны тревоги и переживаний. Наруто понял, что папа хотел закрыть его собой, как тогда в детстве. Взглядом и легким покачиванием головы Узумаки дал понять отцу, что тому не следует выдавать себя из-за совершившего проступок отпрыска. Минато остановился, но не потому, что обратил внимание на знаки сына, а потому что рука Обито крепко перехватила его за локоть и потянула к себе. Минато вынужден был подчиниться.  
  
Мадара вышел вперед. Он вплотную подступил к Наруто, дрожащему с головы до ног, поправил сползающее с плеча одеяло.  
  
К своему удивлению, юноша увидел беспокойство в черных глазах. Учиха провел теплыми пальцами по его щеке, отодвинул упавшие на глаза светлые пряди. Юноша, видимо, совсем перестал отдавать себе отчет, потому что потянулся за теплом, которого ему сейчас так не хватало. Он удержал руки сенсея и прижался к ним. Все внутри клокотало от напряжения, а кожа неприятно зудела от не заживших до конца ран. Но присутствие Мадары дарило какой-то противоестественный, невозможный рядом с этим человеком покой. Меньше часа назад Узумаки боялся его. А сейчас, только с ним, чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы они знали, а ты привыкал, - тихо проговорил Мадара. – Ты мой, - сказал он громче, наклоняясь к юноше и вновь целуя его, но уже по-другому. Джинчуурики бесконтрольно ответил на ласковый и глубокий поцелуй, впадая в забытье. Он продолжал тянуться за ощущением защиты от чужой неприязни, не в силах остановить себя.  
  
Стоя под проливным дождем и промокая до нитки, чувствуя, как теплые капли стекают по лицу, Наруто сильнее льнул к сильному телу и больше не хотел никуда бежать или чему-то сопротивляться. На краю сознания он понял, что позволил бы Мадаре все что угодно еще там, в комнате госпиталя, если бы они не были среди Учиха. За последние пару лет Наруто не раз представлял себя рядом с великим бессмертным и, наверное, привык к этой мысли. И почему-то именно сейчас ему стало наплевать, что другие тоже узнают об этом.  
  
Мадара отстранился, очерчивая взглядом совсем юные черты лица своего подопечного, дрожащие от холода покрасневшие губы. Нестерпимо захотелось подарить мальчишке еще немного тепла.  
Но хокаге остановил себя. На сегодняшний день он дал клану более чем достаточно поводов для сплетен, пересудов и осуждения. И позволил себе лишнее в отношении того, кого поклялся беречь.  
  
Обхватив ослабевшего Узумаки, он предупреждающе посмотрел на притихших кровных родственников и, легко оттолкнувшись от земли, исчез в кронах деревьев, бережно прижимая ношу.  
  
Саске, притаившись в тени деревьев, смотрел прямо перед собой. Его лицо было бледным как никогда. Напряженно сомкнутые губы, в уголке которых запеклась кровь, превратились в тонкую полоску. Никто не мог увидеть жестоких мыслей, охвативших его разум. Кроме брата.  
  
\- Что ты наделал, отото? – спросил Итачи, выходя из-за спины младшего. Он был в сегодняшнем отряде АНБУ, следящим за передвижениями Наруто и оказался единственным, видевшим все, что произошло на территории госпиталя. Но Мадаре об этом не было необходимости знать. – Я не смогу тебе помочь, если он…  
  
\- Он не расскажет, - грубо перебил Саске, опуская глаза на свои израненные руки. Которыми защищался от ударов Узумаки. – Знает, что это ничего не решит.  
  
\- Тебе никогда не получить его, - со вздохом проговорил Итачи, он уже давно всерьез беспокоился о брате.  
  
\- Не будь так уверен, - Саске поставил точку в разговоре.


	8. Chapter 8

Наруто рассматривал себя в зеркало. Придирчиво и дотошно. И все печальнее вздыхал, констатируя собственную убогость.  
  
Так любимая самим хокаге одежда старомодного покроя сводила Узумаки с ума. Он чувствовал себя в ней глупо и нелепо, раздражаясь все сильнее.  
  
Мадара сказал, что в этот раз они не пропустят традиционный праздник, приходящийся на седьмую луну года, и уверил ученика, что все без исключения должны быть одеты в кимоно с эмблемой клана. Наруто с ужасом осознал: надев такой наряд, он станет главным блюдом, которое распотрошит и разделает, как жертвенную рыбу, все семейство Учиха. А потом проглотят, не прожевав.  
  
\- Ты готов? – громко спросил Мадара, находящийся в соседней комнате.  
  
Блондин в последний раз с жалостью посмотрел на себя.  
  
Он не был готов. Хотелось запереться в ванной и тихонько сидеть, пока Мадара не уйдет.   
  
Юноша представил, как гневающийся Учиха выламывает дверь и выволакивает его наружу. Или хуже. Сжигает тонкую преграду своим аматерассу, действие которого Наруто однажды видел, и более сталкиваться с этой техникой он не желал. Не было и шанса, что сенсей забудет о нем.  
  
\- Готов, - отозвался Узумаки, когда его молчание уже слишком затянулось. Накидку с эмблемой он сжал в руках, так и не решившись надеть ее.  
  
Он, не спеша, повернул ручку, открыл дверь, заставил себя сделать шаг вперед. Еще один, потом другой.  
  
Выйдя к Мадаре, юноша задержал дыхание. Хокаге стоял к нему спиной, его черные длинные волосы были подобраны в низкий хвост, так он выглядел более мирным, одет он был в великолепное темно-синее кимоно из шелка и любовался сверкающей в темноте ночи Конохой. Наруто знал, как их глава любит деревню, потому старался не мешать ему в такие моменты созерцания. И понимал: мысли того сейчас направлены в будущее, и пока оно неопределенно.  
  
Порой юноша отчаянно хотел быть рядом с учителем и помогать во всем. Особенно, когда Пятый покидал селение, он желал последовать за ним. И постараться увидеть то, что видит Мадара. Но хокаге отстранял его от себя, словно боясь подпускать слишком близко.  
  
\- Сенсей? – обратился подросток, на самом деле не желая отвлекать.  
  
Учиха обернулся. Его взгляд казался обычным, но Наруто почувствовал, что это не так. Мурашки пробежали вниз по позвоночнику и столпились на пояснице. Его рассматривали, и ему это до дрожи где-то внутри безумно нравилось, но одновременно немного смущало.  
  
\- Вижу, ты все же решил покинуть свой форт-пост, - насмешливо произнес наставник, положительно оценив внешний вид лисенка.  
  
Узумаки насупился, стараясь выразить таким образом все свое негодование.  
  
Мужчина подошел ближе.  
  
\- Я бы тоже предпочел остаться дома. Я редко бываю здесь. С тобой… - пряная недосказанность буквально витала в воздухе, волнуя разум юноши.  
  
После случившегося в госпитале Шисуи, отношения между ним и Мадарой претерпели значительные изменения, и теперь он едва ли не постоянно испытывал жар, беспокойство и возбуждение вблизи учителя, временами откровенно его разглядывающим.  
  
Но Наруто не оставляло ощущение, что они застряли в какой-то буферной зоне и вскоре интерес Учихи к нему поостынет. Но, если не в ближайшее время, то после того, как пресытится им. Он не знал, должно ли это его беспокоить. Ведь единственная цель, ради которой Мадара учил и воспитывал его - это однажды стать кем-то вроде еженедельной подзарядки. И стоит ли жалеть и тревожиться о чем-то? Ему никто ничего не обещал, а подросток особо и не надеялся. Хотя было больно представлять, что, прожив целое десятилетие мечтами и устремлениями наставника, по его расписанию и в соответствии с его мыслями, он будет однажды отодвинут на задворки. Станет лишь балластом, от которого не могут избавиться, как бы ни хотелось.  
  
\- А я хочу скорее вернуться, - проворчал юноша, прогоняя все невеселые мысли.  
  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся Мадара, почти как обычный человек. И именно такая простая улыбка по-настоящему пугала, потому что из-за нее было легко забыть, что перед тобой опаснейший из людей, о котором сложили первые легенды еще сто лет назад.  
  
Наруто хотел было двинуться к выходу, как почувствовал руку Мадары у себя на талии. Хокаге притянул крайне удивленного юнца к себе.  
  
\- Ты забыл про накидку, - прошептал он на ухо напряженного и скованного подопечного. Учиха вытянул легкую куртку из хватки ученика и набросил ее на его плечи.  
  
Узумаки просунул плохо гнущиеся руки в рукава и запахнул хаори, должную придавать наряду официальности.  
  
\- Пойдем, - проговорил Пятый, с неохотой отпуская вихрастое чудо.  
  
Вечерняя Коноха встретила их тихим теплым ветром, несущим сладковатый запах какого-то цветения. И Наруто был рад, что они вышли из покоев хокаге и пешком отправились к кварталу клана Учиха. Неторопливая прогулка была нужна ему как никогда. Уставшие после целого дня шиноби и обычные жители вместе и весело проводили время на улицах селения, не обращая особого внимания на появление хокаге. Закусочные были переполнены, отовсюду слышались веселые разговоры и детские голоса. Кто-то даже дружественно улыбался голубоглазому блондину, все же сумевшему завести нескольких знакомых. Подросток хотел бы задержаться подольше среди всей этой довольно гудящей толпы, совершающий свой неспешный променад. Одолжить у них частичку житейской безмятежности. Но он не решался даже отстать от гордо шествующего главы селения, не смел терять достойного вида.  
  
Вскоре они оказались стоящими у входа в район Учиха, у которого, ожидая их, стояли двое.  
Наруто обреченно взглянул на сопровождение. Итачи и его заносчивый братец.  
Младшему достался прожигающий взгляд.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, Мадара-сама, - поприветствовал Итачи в поклоне. Саске тоже казался крайне учтивым и сдержанным. Но это показное спокойствие. И оно с легкостью рассыпается в прах от дуновения ветра. Черта, свойственная всему семейству.  
  
\- Наруто-сан, - склонил голову Итачи. Узумаки ответил тем же.  
  
\- Все уже в сборе. Старейшины ожидают вас у водоема.  
  
Мадара ничего не ответил и не сказал. Он вдруг стал необычайно сосредоточен.  
Пройдя часть пути по освященному бумажными фонариками кварталу, они вышли к зеленому островку среди глянцево-черного камня и выточенного дерева, где уже горели масляные лампы. Островком был небольшой парк, в центре которого располагался, словно выкрашенный в хрустально-бирюзовый цвет, пруд.  
  
Священное место для Учиха, сюда посторонним запрещалось входить.  
Наруто остановился у арки из кругляка, с которой свисали печати-ограничители, прекрасно зная о запрете.  
  
\- Где мне следует ожидать вас, сенсей? – нервничая, спросил юноша. Прокручивая в голове места, где можно укрыться до возвращения Мадары. Госпиталь для него был все еще закрыт. И единственным приемлемым вариантом был дом Тоби и отца. Но те, скорее всего, тоже были на празднике. Но лучше прятаться у них во дворе, чем слоняться по улицам района, который вовсе не пустел на время проведения ритуала, а становился менее оживленным.  
  
Мадара обернулся. У него было все тоже задумчивое выражение, теперь дополненное легким недовольством.  
  
\- Ты тоже идешь.  
  
Пришло время Наруто удивляться. Краем глаз он увидел такие же озадаченные лица братьев за спиной их предка. Они тут же предпочли тактично удалиться.  
  
Узумаки попытался что-то мямлить и объяснять, что он не имеет права ступать за ограничители. Но наставнику это было и так известно.  
  
Учиха-старший, не утруждая себя выслушиванием вздорной ерунды, схватил подопечного за руку и потянул под арку.  
  
Сердце Наруто забухало в груди как барабан. Теперь, если Мадара покинет его хоть на мгновение, его просто убьют. Возмущенные члены клана не потерпят не только нарушение традиций, но и именно его появление - человека, успевшего приобрести себе дурную славу.  
Мужчина почти сразу отпустил юношу, перестав тащить того за собой. Но теперь лисенок сам старался держаться учителя.  
  
Вокруг них небольшими группками стояли представители клана, тихо переговаривающиеся о чем-то. Но каждый раз, как кто-то замечал светлую макушку Наруто, разговоры моментально стихали. У пруда они остановились уже в окружении молчаливых и хмурых людей. Здесь их было около тридцати: стариков, детей, взрослых мужчин и женщин.  
  
Каждый их них смотрел на Узумаки и не понимал, почему чужак среди них. Почему Мадара-сама позволяет ему быть на священном празднике.   
  
\- Сегодня великий день, - раздался старческий голос, прогнавший давящую тишину. – Наш прославленный глава все же прибыл на празднование, - не скрытая ирония звучала в каждом слове.  
  
Но тон говорившего заставил Мадару улыбнуться. Тонкой, быстрой, но настоящей улыбкой.  
  
\- Это так, Обори-сан. Наконец-то.  
  
Наруто показалось, что эти двое хорошо и давно знают друг друга. Юноше неприятно было думать, что большая часть прошлой и сегодняшней жизни учителя скрыта от него. И никто не собирается его впускать в нее.  
  
\- Твое место в пагоде. Раз уж ты здесь, будь добр, проведи ритуал, - ворчал старик.  
Мадару это человек определенно веселил. Обычно хокаге пресекал любые намеки на панибратство, даже Тоби мог быть свободнее, только когда не было посторонних.  
  
\- За твоего ученика можешь не переживать, - прохрипел Обори-сан, меряя взглядом напряженного как пружина подростка. Явно давая понять, что никто не забыл его проступок и фееричный поцелуй на глазах у половины клана.  
  
Стало невыносимо стыдно.  
  
Пятый обернулся к Наруто.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, как себя вести. Не опозорь меня.  
  
\- Я не подведу вас, сенсей, - что он мог еще сказать?  
  
Мадара ушел к пышно украшенной цветами пагоде вместе со стариком, даже не оглянувшись. Он, похоже, совсем не тревожился за ученика, оставшегося в одиночестве и выделяясь на фоне темноволосых Учиха, как белая ворона.  
  
Узумаки тяжело вздохнул. Хотелось засунуть руки в карманы и прислонившись к какому-нибудь дереву, спрятаться от колющих взглядов. Но от дурных размышлений Наруто спасло любопытство. Он только что заметил, что среди деревьев были укрыты небольшие, но довольно высокие белые палатки. Для чего они здесь, было непонятно. Юноша двинулся к ним, рассчитывая хоть глазком заглянуть во внутрь.   
  
\- Привет.  
  
Узумаки резко обернулся, собираясь биться за свою жизнь до последнего. И как он не почувствовал приближения со спины?  
  
\- Полегче, ниндзя, - отступая, проговорил брюнет с бледной кожей. Его глаза были чуть прикрыты веками, лицо гладкое, как будто он никогда не пользовался им для выражения чувств. А голос ровный и тихий. Наруто мог бы подумать, что перед ним кукла. Но юноша, определенно, был жив. Пока еще.  
  
\- Тихо ходишь, - не сдержал своего удивления блондин.  
  
\- Это не моя заслуга. Ты был так озабочен чем-то, что даже бы прибытие всего клана Акимичи не услышал, - издевался незнакомец, все с таким же безразличным выражением лица.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? - устало отмахнулся Наруто.  
  
\- Я Акаши Сай. Твой гид на сегодня.  
  
\- Гид? Мне не нужно сопровождение.  
  
\- Это не тебе решать.  
  
Оба юноши замерли. Каждый из них собирался стоять на своем до конца.  
  
\- Ты тоже должен представиться, - с требовательными нотками сказал Сай.  
  
Узумаки из принципа не хотел представляться человеку, которого приставили к нему, как няньку. Хотя подросток был благодарен, что Пятый не оставил его один на один с целым кланом.  
Косой подозрительный взгляд на воскового Сая, непродолжительное размышление с закушенной губой - и решение принято.  
  
\- Узумаки Наруто, - протараторил ученик Мадары.  
  
\- Пойдем. Пока праздник не начался, можем поговорить.  
  
Акаши, железной хваткой сжав руку не успевшего опомниться новоявленного знакомого, потянул к водоему, уводя от интересовавших его минуту назад палаток.  
  
\- Не смотри ты так на людей, - проговорил брюнет на ходу, чуть обернувшись.  
  
\- Как - так?  
  
\- Как будто готов в любой момент атаковать, ты пугаешь их.  
  
Блондин не сдержал громкого смешка.  
  
«Он пугает их?! А не наоборот?»  
  
\- Я здесь лишний, и они, как я вижу, не в восторге от моего присутствия.  
  
Юноши остановились у кромки воды. Сай развернулся боком.  
  
\- Ты не единственный здесь не из клана Учиха, – голос брюнета был так же тих и спокоен, как водная гладь, на которую он смотрел.  
  
\- А, точно! Ты же назвался Акаши, - осенило Наруто.  
  
Сай слегка наклонил голову вперед и присмотрелся, будто решая: достаточно ли у собеседника мозгов, чтобы продолжать разговор.  
  
Узумаки смутился. Он часто был невнимателен, но он вовсе не туп.  
  
\- Забудь, - бросил блондин, нервно взлохмачивая свою пышную шевелюру.  
  
\- Постараюсь. Я хотел сказать, что самих представителей главной ветки здесь немного. Те три сморщенные «ягоды» в пагоде, - юноша говорил, даже не смотря в сторону тех, о ком говорил. – Это старейшины и наставники клана. Но к главной ветви принадлежат только Шисуи, его старший брат Фугаку с семьей и твой учитель Мадара. Остальные - это те, кто кровно или иным образом связан с ними и нашими тремя старыми изюминами. Это могут быть даже люди из других кланов.  
  
Наруто обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. И увидел их несколько в ином свете. Они почти что такие же гости, как и он. Немного рассеянный взгляд юноши наткнулся на отца, безотлучно находящегося под негласным надзором Какаши. Наруто плохо знал этого человека. Лишь то, что тот притворялся братом отцу и был хорошим джоунином.  
  
\- Видишь двух пепельных блондинов? – будто прочитав мысли Наруто, спросил Сай. – Думаю, ты знаешь их. Последние представители клана Хатаке. Один связан с Тоби-сама, другой носитель шарингана, неизвестно как оказавшегося у него. И если они здесь, значит, очень полезны и нужны клану. Как и ты, Наруто-сан.  
  
Узумаки сам не знал, чему удивился больше. Кажущемуся странным вежливому обращению? Все, а это, примерно, три человека, обычно звали его просто Наруто. Или тому, что сказал Сай перед этим?  
  
\- Почему ты так решил? – в очередной раз за сегодняшний день насупился блондин. Он не видел своей пользы. Мадара сохранил ему жизнь только потому, что не мог извлечь лиса.  
  
\- Так думают многие. Если Мадара-сама выбрал тебя в ученики еще ребенком, это наводит на мысли, что в тебе есть особый потенциал. Именно в тебе, а не в ком-то из клана. Поэтому я просил не смотреть волком. Люди и так уверены, что ты убиваешь одним лишь взглядом. А видя, как Мадара приближает тебя к себе, они злятся, зная, что однажды будут вынуждены считаться с твоей силой.  
  
Наруто обреченно повесил голову. Сай так говорил оттого, что, как и другие, не знал всей правды. Мадара вынужден держать его подле себя.  
  
\- Скажешь, каков твой секрет? Я слышал, что все Узумаки обладают чудовищным запасом чакры.  
  
\- Нет никакого секрета, - выдохнул джинчуурики. - А та девушка с розовыми волосами, кто она?   
  
– заинтересовался Узумаки, желая сменить тему. Куноичи казалась такой же растерянной, как и сам Наруто, потому она привлекла его внимание.   
  
\- Харуно Сакура. - Сай оказался хорошим и понимающим гидом, он с легкостью перешел к другому разговору. - Клан заинтересовался ею при первой сдаче теста на контроль чакры. То, что девушку пригласили на столь важный праздник, еще ни с кем не связанную, означает, что ее ни за что не отпустят и вскоре подберут мужа.  
  
\- Я как-то слышал о ней. Вроде бы, Шисуи хотел заняться ее обучением, - припоминал блондин последний выход в деревню вместе с медиком, говорившим с продавцом сладостей.  
  
Сай, к удивлению Наруто, проявил довольно бурную реакцию на его слова. Он свел брови к переносице и чуть сузил глаза, глубоко задумываясь о чем-то. Вскоре он проговорил себе под нос:  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Сакура здесь из-за Шисуи-сана?  
  
Блондин ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Просто Сакура?  
  
Сай пронзил блондина взглядом.  
  
\- Чему ты удивляешься? Мы в одной команде.  
  
\- Да, да, - веселился Узумаки. – А ты здесь почему? Ты же тоже не из клана.  
  
\- А я… - на лице брюнета произошли кардинальные изменения: взгляд притупился, появилась ужасающе фальшивая улыбка. Наруто не сразу понял, что она была адресована не ему; пока не проследил за взглядом Сая. - … Приемный брат этим мрачным типам.  
  
К стоящим у пруда юношам, словно две приливные волны, приближались наследники главной ветви - Итачи и Саске Учиха.


	9. Chapter 9

Саске смотрел на Сая так, будто пытался убить. Итачи выглядел немного отстраненным и чем-то обеспокоенным, но вполне доброжелательным.  
  
\- Как тебе наш праздник, Наруто-кун? - первым заговорил старший.  
  
Узумаки только открыл рот, пытаясь ответить, но не успел.  
  
\- Наш нерадивый братец докучает тебе? – спросил Саске, склоняя голову набок. – Только скажи, и я напомню ему о его месте.  
  
Узумаки начал злиться. Но изо всех сил контролировал себя. Он обещал учителю больше не позорить его.  
  
\- Меня вполне устраивает компания Сая, - недружелюбно ответил Наруто, уперев одну руку в бедро, сдерживая готовый сорваться с языка словопоток.  
Саске осклабился.  
  
\- Сай, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, - вновь вступил Итачи. – Отойдем? – он подался вперед, словно хотел дотянуться до Акаши.  
  
\- Прости меня, старший брат. Но Мадара-сама дал мне четкий приказ - не оставлять его ученика одного.  
  
\- Почему именно ты? – возмутился Саске, окидывая плотоядным взглядом взвинченного Наруто, который почувствовал себя раздетым.  
  
В глазах блондина отразилось явное сожаление, что он послушал Мадару, заставившего оставить все оружие дома.  
  
\- Саске-кун считает, что эту миссию должны были поручить ему? – Сай говорил о человеке, находящемся рядом с ним, в третьем лице и используя препротивнейший ломаный голос. – Возможно, это потому, что он уверен, что Мадара-сама ни о чем не догадывается и не знает?  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Саске прищурился. Его не испугал намек на то, что Мадара знает, кто атаковал Наруто в госпитале. Он оставался все таким же самоуверенным.  
  
\- Только то, что скоро начнется праздник, и мне пора проводить Наруто-сана.  
  
Раздался гонг. За ним последовали монотонные и все ускоряющиеся удары в барабаны. Люди на поляне оживились и стали собираться у пагоды.  
  
Саске напоследок одарил брата ожесточенным взглядом, скользнул по фигуре Наруто и, резко развернувшись, быстро ушел.  
  
Итачи приблизился к Саю.  
  
\- Мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить, - перекрикивал барабанную дробь молодой джоунин. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты поступал сгоряча, - говорил он о чем-то только им двоим известном.  
  
Заставившем фальшивое выражение лица Сая преобразиться, стать несколько правдивее и ранимее.  
\- Конечно. Сразу после праздника, - ответил он, не считая нужным повышать голос.  
  
Но Итачи этого и не нужно было. Отлично все прочитав по губам и кивнув, он удалился.  
  
\- Пойдем, - громко сказал Сай, слегка подталкивая Наруто к пагоде.  
  
К облегчению Узумаки, его новоявленный знакомый вновь стал прежним.  
  
\- Расскажешь, как стал приемным сыном Учиха? – поинтересовался Наруто, когда барабаны стали тише, а они остановились.  
  
Сай вновь посмотрел на Узумаки, как на неразумное существо, которое вдруг заговорило.  
  
\- Будем, затаив дыхание и держась за руки, делиться потаенными секретами? Наруто, у тебя яйца-то есть?  
  
Ученик Мадары скривился, будто съел лимон. Этот Сай мог быть ужасно невыносимым. Но то, что его назвали просто по имени, очень обрадовало, и он не обиделся, видя за шуткой нежелание продолжать этот разговор. По-дружески, с размаха, он хлопнул брюнета по спине. Тот едва не задохнулся от силы удара. А Наруто захохотал.  
  
\- Не провоцируй меня, Сай, а то покажу.  
  
Оба юноши засмеялись и продолжали подшучивать друг над другом, пока какая-то старая-престарая тетушка не шикнула на них, погрозив кулаком.  
  
***  
  
Мадара то и дело поглядывал на Наруто. Тот слишком выделялся и выглядел преступно очаровательным даже с выражением настороженной подозрительности на лице, что решение оставить его среди десятка владельцев шарингана показалось безумием. Хотя хокаге как никто другой знал: этот лисенок опасен и очень силен.  
  
Пытаясь слушать указания старцев, Пятый едва не рычал, когда его ученик так неосмотрительно соблазнительно начинал кусать губы, потуплять взгляд или запускать пятерню в свои светлые вечно растрепанные волосы. Словно он только что вылез из постели.  
  
К концу наставлений о проведении ритуала глава селения уже прикинул, кого и по каким причинам он сегодня убьет. Большинство провинились в том, что смотрели на Наруто с ненавистью. Другие - в том, что не сводили с него похотливо-ехидных взглядов. Хорошо, что сам Наруто ничего не замечал. Правда, в мыслях Мадары и тот должен был понести наказание, за свою наивную простоту.  
  
Отдельной статьей шли сыновья Фугаку. С ними хокаге собирался быть особенно жесток. Один попустительствовал брату. Другой наглел. И даже откровенно не замечал Мадару. Саске, как мог, пытался добраться до Узумаки еще с детства. По большей части, он добивался его внимания провокациями и мелкими стычками. Но, став слишком взрослым, уже не обходился ребяческими пакостями, потому убить зарвавшегося мальчишку хотелось все сильнее. Простейшим вариантом было бы послать того на невыполнимую миссию. Но Мадара вынужден был беречь сильную кровь, которая могла еще пригодиться.  
  
В очередной раз Учиха Саске пускал свои щупальца к Наруто на глазах у всего клана. Но Акаши, к удовлетворению хокаге, хорошо справился со своими обязанностями телохранителя. Мадара теперь видел в этом слове и иной подтекст. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо даже просто прикасался к его подопечному.  
  
Когда застучали барабаны, Учиха был рад. Это означало, что луна вошла в свои права, и вскоре, после проведения ритуала, он с учеником сможет вернуться к себе. Туда, где нет никого, кто мог бы раздражать своим присутствием. Но сначала будет небольшой сюрприз.  
  
Наруто же, как специально, привлекал к себе внимание все сильнее, заставляя Мадару подавлять растущую ярость. Похоже, найдя общий язык с приемышем Фугаку, он расслабился и стал вести себя раскрепощенно. А это значит - широко улыбаться и громко смеяться своим заразительным хрипловатым голосом.  
  
Пятый злился, что Узумаки смел дарить улыбки кому-то еще, кроме него самого. Ученик и так по большей части был сосредоточенным или задумчивым, хуже всего - неотрывно читающим очередной свиток из его обширной коллекции. Только на совместных тренировках он был собой, мог смеяться в голос, быть неугомонным и непокорным. Мадара с каждым разом все сильнее хотел банально завалить этого порой смешливого, порой дерзкого юношу прямо на поляне. Потому стал приглашать Шисуи как невольного стража добродетели Наруто. А сейчас он просто сводил с ума.  
  
\- Мадара? – позвал Обори-сан. – Ты должен провести ритуал.  
  
Словно воплощение темного духа, мрачного и грозного, глава встал на середину пагоды. Люди стихли, ожидая его речи.  
  
\- Первый из клана Учиха были сыном Мудреца Шести путей. Появившийся на этот свет на седьмую луну года, - слова Мадары простирались над присутствующими. Он заставлял слушать себя, не прилагая усилий. Они все боялись упустить хоть слово. – При рождении его окутало пламя и чтобы потушить его, Рикудо пробил дыру в ледяном озере у подножия древнего вулкана и окунул младенца в студеные воды. Тело старшего из детей Мудреца остыло и стало крепким, как закаленный металл, только глаза сохранили жар его необузданной силы. А лед над озером в тоже миг вспыхнул, как будто он был сухой травой под иссушающим солнцем. С тех пор мы носим наш символ – огонь над коркой льда. Обыватели считают его веером. Только те, кто рожден Учиха, знают правду. Сегодня некоторые из вас родятся вновь и примут крещение. Станут частью нашего клана, - сказав это, Мадара развернулся к водоему, сложил печати и вызвал изо рта обмораживающую снежную бурю, сковавшую ледяными тисками водную гладь. Мгновение. Череда стремительных движений пальцами - и он выдыхает испепеляющий огненный шар.  
  
Наруто не мог отвести взгляда от происходящего действия. Все, что он слышал и видел, казалось неправдоподобным, но чарующим, не позволяющим отвлечься.  
  
\- Докажите, что вы достойны, - призывал или приказывал Мадара. Почти сразу он начал произносить имена и люди, которых он называл, выходили к горящему адским пламенем пруду и смело входили в него. Среди них была и Сакура из команды Сая.  
  
\- Узумаки Наруто, - прогремел голос старшего из Учиха. Пронзивший юношу как острие меча. И не подчиниться ему не было причин.  
  
Какая-то странная сила заставляла Наруто делать решительные шаги к краю берега, без страха взирать на шипящую «лаву», а все окружающее его будто исчезло и утратило смысл. Остался только он и голос, все повторяющий - ты не чужой.  
  
Узумаки вошел в воду, охваченную равной борьбой противоположных стихий, не чувствуя боли, однако теряя с каждым ударом сердца любую связывающую нить с реальностью.   
  
Настала тишина. Голос Мадары больше не раздавался в голове. И хотелось полностью раствориться в темноте, бережно и ласково окутывающей разум. Но где-то в этом обволакивающем мраке пронеслась яркая и неуместная вспышка запоздалой сердитой мысли: «Чертово гендзюцу!».  
  
***  
  
Наруто медленно просыпался. Глаза никак не разлипались, а тело ныло, словно он всю ночь провел на тренировочном полигоне. Юноша вскоре понял, что это может быть из-за того, что он сполз во время сна на деревянный пол, а одеяло смятой кучей подпирало ребра. В этот же момент он почувствовал холод и резко поднялся от охватившей его дрожи.  
  
Прохлопав глазами, Узумаки с трудом, но сфокусировался. Он был у себя в комнате, и это не могло не радовать. Но следующее открытие поразило его до глубины души. Он был полностью обнажен, а рядом спал Мадара.  
  
Дыхание Наруто сбилось. Глаза расширились. Взгляд метался от оголенного торса учителя к разбросанным по комнате вещам и собственному ничем не прикрытому телу.  
  
Неожиданно рука учителя легла поперек его грудной клетки, и он под давлением силы свалился обратно на футон.  
  
\- Еще рано. Ты всю ночь раскрывался и разбрасывал свои ноги, не давая мне спать, - сонно ворчал Мадара.  
  
Стыд шершавым языком облизал щеки Наруто, уставившегося на мирное лицо своего покровителя. Юноша представил себя привычно разваливающимся во время сна в таком неприглядном виде рядом с учителем, который по каким-то причинам спал вместе с ним, и захотел спрятаться под одеялом, потому что крепкая хватка Мадары не позволяла трусливо сбежать.  
  
Учиха сильнее прижал лисенка к себе, вдохнул летний запах его волос и кожи, с наслаждением хмыкнул и вновь заснул.  
  
Подросток стремительно прокручивал в голове события прошлого вечера, собираясь добраться до истины и все понять. Не то чтобы он был против той ситуации, в которой оказался, нет. Он знал: рано или поздно это случится. Просто от осознания, что все словно прошло без его участия, становилось немного обидно.  
  
Он помнил свои печальные сборы на праздник, встречу с Саем и братьями Учиха, даже момент, когда Мадара, взяв его под контроль гендзюцу, заставил зайти в едва ли не кипящий водоем. Но вспоминать дальше было как-то страшно…  
  
…Мадара провел ритуал до конца. Произнеся завершающие слова принятия в клан, он мог быть свободен, потому развеял морок. И сейчас каждый Учиха, включая главную ветвь, должен будет принять всех прошедших посвящение, в том числе Наруто, и признать его право находиться подле главы.  
  
Пятый вошел в воду и притянул бессознательное тело блондина к себе. Мальчик болезненно застонал. Ритуал и для него не прошел бесследно, хоть огонь не был настоящим, но сознание об этом не знало.  
  
Рядом появился Шисуи. Он заботливо прижимал к себе розоволосую куноичи. Медик воспользовался своим шансом пригласить нового человека в клан. Мадара тоже впервые за все сто с лишним лет реализовал это право. Мужчина и сам не знал, чего хотел больше - привязать мальчика к себе еще сильнее или все же порадовать его.  
  
Но точно был уверен: теперь Узумаки не сможет остаться равнодушным. Каждый подобный знак расположения - это строительный материал их доверия. Пусть и отчасти неискренний.  
  
Перенеся бесчувственного блондина в выделенную для них белую палатку, он принялся снимать с него мокрую одежду. Освобождая крепкий и подтянутый стан от наряда, Мадара не позволял себе лишнего. Хоть и чувствовал, как гудит под пальцами чакра демона, стремящаяся соединиться со своей светлой частью, сокрытой в ребенке, чья кожа, исчерченная лисьими шрамами, покрывалась мурашками от каждого прикосновения. Как тяжелеет низ живота, а голова наполняется слишком смелыми мыслями.  
  
Юноша со стоном открыл затуманенные глаза и, подняв руки, уверенно сжал ворот кимоно, притягивая немного удивившегося учителя к себе.  
  
Мадара навис над одурманенным учеником. Он знал, чего тот хочет, он и сам этого жаждал уже давно. А лис внутри, потревоженный ритуалом, бушевал и подталкивал к необдуманным действиям. Пятый не мог нарушить клятву, не сейчас, когда осталось ждать всего несколько недель. Не мог вновь поддаться чувствам. Если он еще раз сделает что-то противоречивое, Наруто освободится от обязательств. И не должен будет подчиняться. А хокаге не мог этого допустить.  
  
Но соблазнительные губы так близко, а тело так открыто и податливо. Хотелось хоть немного утолить жажду и снова оградить себя от источника, не имея возможности испить его до дна.  
Мадара провел рукой по волосам подростка, довольно зажмурившегося и сильнее потянувшего на себя мужчину.  
  
Учиха не стал отказывать ученику в безобидном желании. Он коснулся юношеских губ почти невесомым, ненавязчиво ласкающим поцелуем. Провел по ним языком, слегка прикусил нижнюю губу и потянул. Наруто приоткрыл рот, позволяя проникнуть языку Мадары и углубить поцелуй, который становился все требовательнее и напористее, пока не стал почти лихорадочным. И мужчина, и юноша задыхались, будучи не в силах насладиться друг другом, продолжая битву языков.  
  
Что-то подсказало хокаге, что его хитрость удалась, и теперь боги не будут так строги в четком исполнении условий сделки, если не заходить слишком далеко. Он надеялся на это, решив посвятить Наруто и сделать частью семьи, так он получал больше прав на подопечного.  
  
Старейшины были против, но главу это не беспокоило. Он спешил завладеть и мальчишкой, и его чакрой. Но самому Узумаки лучше не знать, что его приглашение на праздник было не только широким жестом.  
  
Руки блондина цеплялись за одежду учителя и мяли ее. Сам он извивался и льнул к мужчине, который уже едва сдерживал себя. Они игриво кусались и царапали друг друга. Пока Мадара не решил чуть отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть со стороны и полюбоваться распаленным, поддавшимся страстям подопечным, и вновь атаковать мягкие, припухшие губы, так охотно открывающиеся навстречу.  
  
Учиха не помнил, в какой момент он сложил печати и перенес их в дом. Но каким-то образом они оказались в комнате Наруто, продолжая яростно срывать поцелуи и остатки одежды.  
  
Мадара повалил лисенка на футон и, не отрываясь от желанного тела больше, чем на мгновение, дорожкой поцелуев стал спускаться на его грудь, лаская соски языком, будоража каждым прикосновением к чувствительной коже. Наруто требовательно застонал. Ему хотелось чего-то большего, жгучего и терпкого, чтобы один ураган внутри него поглотил другой.  
  
Рука Мадары сжала член Наруто. От остроты ощущений юноша вздрогнул и выгнулся, словно его пронзили током, замирая в предвкушении.  
  
Пятый горел вместе с учеником, казалось, они вновь и теперь вдвоем оказались в объятом пламенем водоеме. Но ежесекундно, с каждым слетавшим с дрожащих губ дыханием, он контролировал себя, не позволяя перейти через невидимую грань. Если сейчас оступиться, боги остановят их. Стоит быть нежным и осторожным.  
  
Охнувший от удивления, юноша почувствовал влажные губы на своей восставшей плоти, сменившие горячую руку. Наставник искусно соединял дразнящие и медленные движения с порывистыми и резкими. Сжимал одной рукой напряженные яички партнера, другой терзал его живот и грудь.  
Подросток кончил, не скрывая своего удовольствия, он в голос застонал, становясь будто раскалённый на солнцепеке камень. В какой-то момент Мадара ощутил, как весь это жар и энергия буйствующего кьюби вливаются в него, охмеляя не хуже саке.  
  
Наруто прильнул к не пришедшему в себя Учихе и с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой заставил его откинуться, поддаться чужим требованиям. Он изо всех сил пытался доставить покровителю столько же удовольствия, сколько получил сам. Даже не имея опыта, он действовал со свойственной ему решительностью и напором.  
  
Уместившись между ног мужчины, он коснулся губами головки его члена, словно прикидывая с чего начать. Лизнул уздечку, сжал покрывшийся венками ствол.  
  
Мадара зашипел и слегка придавил нерасторопного блондина, вынуждая того вобрать плоть полностью. Юноша не стал противиться и начал двигаться. Но ему и не нужно было сильно стараться. Учиха и так был на пределе и вскоре кончил. От наплыва чувств, от того как соблазнительно был оттопырен крепкий зад Наруто, от ласки проворным языком.  
  
Мужчина подтянул к себе облизнувшего губы Узумаки и поцеловал, накрывая и себя, и его одеялом. Этот день слишком измотал их. Но и подарил то, чего они оба не ожидали…  
  
… Наруто прикусил губу. Воспоминания яростной армией пронеслись в его голове, разнеся все мысленные укрепления по камушкам, разбросав их нескладной грудой, оставив без защиты перед осознанием происшедшего. Стало непереносимо неловко за себя.  
  
Хотя рядом с Мадарой было так уютно, а его рука столь крепко прижимала к себе, отчего не хотелось портить этот странный, но такой замечательный момент. Если учитель не гонит его, то все правильно. И он не сделал ничего ужасного, за что ему должно быть стыдно.  
  
От всех этих бестолковых переживаний и метаний Наруто сам незаметно для себя заснул. Не видя, как черноволосый хищный зверь открыл довольные глаза и торжествующе улыбнулся.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Наруто!  
  
\- Наруто! – в очередной раз раздался сильный голос Учихи, призывающий ученика.  
Узумаки со вздохом сел на футоне, продирая сонные глаза. Он был в комнате Мадары и чувствовал себя в ней вполне вольготно.  
  
Хозяин же стоял на входе, сложив руки на груди и устало дозываясь до лежебоки, но не отказывая себе в возможности при свете дня поразглядывать ладный торс подопечного, который все чаще вел себя откровенно-вызывающе, как сейчас, не то намеренно выводя из себя, не то просто дразня. В глазах мужчины заплясали чертята.  
  
\- Что? - спросил юноша, зевая и сладко потягиваясь.  
  
За последнее время они с Учиха уже не одну ночь провели вместе. И Наруто успел привыкнуть просыпаться не в своей комнате. И каждый день, открывая глаза, с улыбкой думать о том, что дыхание спящего Мадары тяжелое и глубокое, а его волосы вовсе не жесткие. О том, что его пальцы никогда не теряют своего тепла. Узумаки чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким и покинутым в ночи, которые был вынужден проводить на своем футоне.  
  
\- Я вновь должен уйти. Меня не будет пару недель, надеюсь, на это время мне хватит твоей чакры.  
  
Юноша озадаченно уставился на сенсея. Он не верил в то, что слышал. От него все это время подзаряжались, как от батарейки. Сон моментально прошел.  
  
Учиха усмехнулся, перешагнул через порог и присел на одно колено рядом с хмурым блондином. Рука сама собой коснулась его волос. Мужчина пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы. Мальчишка надулся сильнее.  
  
«Обиделся», - понял Мадара, впрочем, не жалея о сказанном. До этого момента Узумаки так не волновался из-за переданной чакры.  
  
Но, нужно признать, ранее, перед тем как покинуть селение, хокаге просто держал ученика за предплечье, вытягивая крохи столь необходимой силы. А сейчас они занимались вещами менее безобидными, потому подросток воспринимал все острее.  
  
Никто не знал, как много Учиха тратил чакры, поддерживая молодость и силу в столетнем теле. Он дорого платил за это и нуждался во всей мощи хвостатых. Разобиженному блондину следует смириться со своей долей.  
  
\- Ты обещал помогать мне, помнишь?  
  
Наруто неохотно кивнул. Он в самом деле однажды дал такое обещание – следовать за учителем и во всем его поддерживать.  
  
\- Это часть твоей помощи.  
  
Узумаки не был согласен, он все еще считал, что его использовали, но промолчал. Закутавшись по шею в одеяло, он под насмешливым взглядом наставника гордо прошествовал в ванную.  
  
Когда он вышел оттуда вымытый и одетый, Мадара уже ждал его. Полностью облаченный в новый боевой доспех, он сидел на веранде, опираясь спиной на стенку под открытым окном.  
  
\- Ты отправишься к отцу и Обито. Они присмотрят за тобой.  
  
Наруто недовольно засопел. Он не ребенок, чтобы отец и отчим возились с ним. Тем более, ему не хотелось в очередной раз появляться в районе «вееров», несмотря на то, что его официально приняли как своего.  
  
\- Не смей спорить.  
Он и не думал. Но его лицо всегда было слишком просто прочитать. А выглядело оно сейчас крайне недовольным.  
  
\- Ты сказал, пару недель? – уточнил Наруто. – Ведь скоро мой день рождения… и ты…  
Юноша стушевался.  
  
Мадара тихо рассмеялся, лицезрея легкий, едва заметный, румянец смущения на щеках ученика. Которому должно было исполниться шестнадцать через три недели, и Учиха не намеревался пропускать торжество.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, я прибуду точно в срок. А сейчас подойди ко мне.  
  
Наруто опасливо приблизился, не зная, чего можно ожидать от человека, который так пугающе улыбается. Но своей насторожённостью только в очередной раз повеселил хокаге.  
  
\- Смелее. Я не трону тебя, - подначивал он. – Только если ты сам не попросишь.  
  
Юноша взвился. Дерзко перешагнул вытянутые ноги мужчины и опустился к нему прямо на колени, уверенно смотря в наливающиеся огнем глаза. Он не испугался, прекрасно зная, что вызвал нужную реакцию, и это был вовсе не гнев.  
  
\- Я достаточно близко? – хрипловато спросил Узумаки.  
  
\- Достаточно, - довольно ответил Мадара, привлекая к себе не успевшего удивиться лисенка за подбородок и накрывая его губы своими. Он прижал тело юноши ближе, заставляя того выгнуться, с удовольствием отмечая, что осмелевший Наруто кое-чему научился и начал проявлять инициативу. Но пытался и нагло доминировать. Учиха решил проучить мальчишку, он вновь потянул из него чакру и больно прикусил губу.  
  
Узумаки отскочил от хокаге, как капля воды от раскаленного масла. С негодованием смотря на самодовольного учителя, поднимающегося с пола.  
  
\- Ты опять взял ее! – возмущался блондин. – А еще укусил меня!  
  
\- Да, - спокойно согласился Мадара, облизывая губы и чувствуя на них вкус крови.  
  
Бунтующий мгновение назад Наруто неожиданно переменился в настроении. Как-то весь сник, а взгляд потупился.  
  
Пятый пытался разгадать причины столь резвой смены. Но растрепанные волосы блондина упали на его лицо, скрывая озабоченные чем-то глаза.  
  
\- Ты никогда не рассказываешь мне, куда каждый раз отправляешься. Что это за важные миссии, требующие твоего внимания? – вопрос прозвучал едва слышно.  
  
Мадара тоже стал серьезнее.  
  
\- Тебе незачем знать об этом.  
  
\- Возможно, это не так, - юноша не мог смириться с тем, что его опять отодвигают.  
Пренебрегают реальной помощью и участием. Он все же не беспомощен и многое умеет. А не просто соленоид. – Я хочу отправиться с тобой, пожалуйста, разреши.  
  
\- Нет, - крайне резко и грубо ответил Учиха. Наруто перманентно портил их прощания. То капризами, то дурацкими просьбами, как сейчас.  
  
\- Но я мог бы… - Узумаки вспомнил все те разы, когда измотанный Мадара возвращался домой после недель отсутствия и весь его доспех был изрезан, помят, а местами опален. Отчего расстраивался, будто в этом есть его вина, и чувствовал себя бесполезным.  
  
Договорить Наруто не успел. Его рот накрыла ладонь наставника, чьи глаза, обычно мрачно-равнодушные, сейчас таили в своей глубине нечто - темное и первобытно опасное.  
  
\- Я не позволю тебе сбежать, - слова, оцарапывающие слух своей несправедливостью.  
  
В груди подростка сердце до боли сжалось. Было обидно понимать, что учитель до сих пор считает, что ему есть куда и для чего бежать. Что он способен на это.  
  
***  
  
В этот раз Минато лично прибыл за сыном. Узумаки, находящийся в плохом настроении после ухода Мадары, моментально повеселел.  
  
Крепко обняв родителя, он затараторил. Все спрашивая и спрашивая Минато обо всем на свете и тут же делясь своими немудреными новостями.  
  
Лица Намикадзе не было видно, но он улыбался. Он скучал по сыну и то, что теперь тот часть клана и может проводить сколько угодно времени среди Учиха, не могло его не радовать.  
  
\- Пойдем. Я хочу тебе показать кое-что, - заговорщицки тихо проговорил Минато.  
  
Наруто не нужно было дважды повторять. Одевшись как для тренировки и подвязав подсумки, он вместе с отцом двумя стремительными вспышками исчез из покоев хокаге.  
  
Намикадзе привел сына к какой-то маленькой полуразвалившейся сторожке, стоящей на окраине деревни в густом лесу. Повсюду были видны изгнившие и врастающие в землю фундаменты небольших домов. Узумаки удивленно и любопытно обводил пространство взглядом. Все новое искренне интересовало его.  
  
\- Это старая часть Конохи, - просветил сына бывший хокаге, стягивая дзукин на шею.  
Наруто невольно заулыбался. Он радовался каждой возможности вновь увидеть и запомнить лицо отца. Порой юноше казалось, что он не узнает его однажды.  
  
\- Но я хотел показать не это, - Минато подтолкнул теряющегося в догадках сына к сторожке. Отец никогда ранее не вел себя столь загадочно. Ему опасно иметь секреты. Как и самому Наруто.  
  
Юноша толкнул покосившуюся дверь, та, тихонько скрипнув, отворилась, пропуская гостя. Было видно, что кто-то долго и усиленно наводил внутри маленького помещения порядок и ремонт. Комнатка была чистой и обитаемой. Щели аккуратно забиты досками, пол заново постелен. Обилие пятен красок на полу и разномастных кистей лежащих на полочках, наводило на мысли, что здесь нашел свой тайный приют художник. Только запах старого, обросшего мхом, дерева выдавал древность и хрупкость этого строения.   
  
\- Я приготовил тебе подарок. Прости, что так спешу. Но, боюсь, это лучший и единственный шанс сделать все как следует, - сказал Намикадзе, проходя следом. – Не беспокойся. Подарок - это не сарай, - уточнил Минато, видя скептическое выражение лица сына. – Здесь, - мужчина указал на квадратный столик, на котором что-то лежало, прикрытое тканью.  
  
Подросток ощутил сильное волнение: он начал догадываться, какой подарок мог преподнести его отец.  
  
\- С днем рождения! – весело, но не громко сказал Минато и осторожно стянул материю, открывая свету небольшую картину, свободно уместившуюся бы на ладонях. Она была написана на обычной доске и красками, которые Минато сам сумел создать, но лучше нее Наруто не видел ничего.  
  
Это был портрет семьи, которой никогда не было, но могла быть. На ней Намикадзе с яркими пшеничного цвета, а не серебряными, волосами держал на руках маленького сына, а рядом, обнимая их обоих, стоял нерешительно улыбающийся Нагато. Юноша никогда не видел эту улыбку, но знал: папа всегда так улыбался - чуть стесняясь своих чувств, не желая показывать их всем. Знал, что тот всегда прятался за рыжей челкой и был робок. Но изображение, написанное отцом, было воссозданным впечатлением самого Минато, который видел больше и мог передать в тонких чёрточках и невесомых мазках красок то, что не было открыто другим: радость в глубине задумчивых глаз, любовь в наклоне головы, тепло, исходящие от его кремовой кожи.  
  
Губы Наруто превратились в тонкую полоску, к горлу подступил ком. Ему было тяжело видеть, как нежно сплетены пальцы родителей, бережно поддерживающих своего ребенка, как близки они втроем.  
  
За свои почти шестнадцать лет он никогда и не в чем не винил Мадару или Тоби, не считал их убийцами. Но сейчас, не в силах отвести глаз от возможного и не свершенного, думал только о том, что отцу не следовало писать эту печальную картину. Теперь он не сможет простить Мадару, пробравшегося в их дом словно вор и укравшего чужое счастье для себя.  
  
Минато подошел к сыну, приобнимая того: им обоим это было нужно. Они довольно долго просто стояли, молча думая о чем-то своем, но похожем.  
  
Узумаки коснулся изображения Нагато пальцами.  
  
\- Расскажи о нем.  
  
Намикадзе вздохнул. Говорить было тяжело, но молчать невозможно. Утраченная жизнь требовала, чтобы ее историю рассказали, чтобы помнили.  
  
Минато был задумчив, а его речь - тиха и нетороплива. Иногда он прерывался, припоминая какие-нибудь детали. Улыбался или хохотал вместе с сыном до слез, пересказывая забавные моменты, происходившие на совместных миссиях. Наруто не знал, каково это - терять того, с кем у тебя одни воспоминания на двоих, но мог представить, насколько это больно, по словно умирающим после каждой истории глазам отца.  
  
Они вышли из «укрытия», в котором Минато таил все свои самые потаенные желания и мечты, когда на улице уже спускались сумерки.  
  
Наруто спрятал дорогую сердцу картину, не в силах заставить себя убрать руку с клапана подсумка, прикреплённого к поясу. Жалея, что ее не сохранить так же надежно, как подаренные отцом воспоминания.  
  
\- Ты долго, - тонкую ткань идиллии и единения прорвал голос, которого здесь быть не должно.  
Обито стоял, облокотившись на одно из старых деревьев. Вопреки ожиданиям, его израненное лицо было открыто.  
  
Минато насторожился, выступая чуть вперед и загораживая Наруто. Обито снимал маску только дома или в покоях Мадары. Намикадзе чувствовал – ее отсутствие не к добру.  
  
При ярком закатном свете было хорошо видно, как сильно отличается оттенок левого и правого глаза Учихи. Но мрак, поселившийся в них, был одинаково пугающим.  
  
\- Ты обещал мне весь день. Солнце еще над горизонтом, - с недовольством высказался Минато.  
  
\- Да, обещал, - лениво подтвердил Обито, склоняя голову и находя взглядом Наруто.  
  
Юноша смотрел исподлобья, удерживая руку на сумке, боясь, что у него могут потребовать отдать картину.  
  
\- Ты опять рисовал  _его_? – проницательно спросил брюнет.  
  
Минато весь словно покрылся иголками, но выражение лица не сменил. Он не хотел показывать того, как сильно вопрос задел его.  
  
\- Мне почему-то до сих пор приходится бороться с ним. Словно он и не умер, - как-то чрезмерно равнодушно рассуждал Обито, отстраняясь от дерева. Но, чтобы особенно сильно оцарапать чужое сердце за мелкую обиду, он преступно безразлично бросил следующую фразу:  
  
\- Я убил бы его вновь, если бы у меня была такая возможность. Но ведь ты опять был бы недоволен.  
  
Рука Наруто дернулась за кунаем. Но отец опередил его, швырнув сразу три. Моментально среагировавший Обито переместил все. А четвертый, скрытый в их тени, поймал за лезвие.  
  
\- Не позволю, - Намикадзе произносил слова сквозь зубы, переполненный ожесточением и какой-то саднящей, как десятки царапин, печали. Бывший ученик все чаще пытался ограничивать и контролировать его волю. Минато мог стерпеть это, но не выносил, когда речь заходила о Нагато. Ревность Обито переходила все границы.  
  
Учиха задумчиво разглядывал пойманный кунай, ничего более не сказав и не предприняв. Его лицо оставалось спокойным, истинное отношение к происшедшему выдали только сведённые всего на мгновение к переносице брови.  
  
Повисшее напряжение электрическими разрядами прошибало насквозь, заставляя переживать и нервничать отца и сына.  
  
– Я буду ждать вас дома, - буднично произнёс брюнет, пряча оружие и разворачиваясь спиной.  
На мгновение он задержался, будто бы вспомнив что-то.  
  
– Прости меня, - привычно и уже даже без капли раскаяния сказал Обито, моментально исчезая в воронке своей техники.  
  
Минато смотрел в пустоту, испытывая несравнимое сожаление от того, что когда-то верил его извинениям, приносимым им, как дешевое лекарство от хронического недовольства супруга. Но ложью не вылечить мучительную скорбь по прошлому. Не заглушить утрату. «Прости» как способ заставить молчать, а не научиться понимать. Намикадзе чувствовал, что навряд ли сможет переболеть поразившей его в самую душу тоской, пока любимый ученик продолжает изображать из себя третьего лишнего и с неприязнью вспоминать имя погибшего, который уже никогда не встанет на его пути.  
  
Намикадзе сбросил с лица все признаки затянувшейся болезни и обернулся к сыну с самым обычным лицом. Наруто не следовало видеть его чем-то огорченным, он должен верить, что все не так уж и плохо. Минато и не подозревал, что ребенок, ради которого он столько лет улыбался и изображал счастье, сам прячется за широкими улыбками. И в точности повторяет его мысли. Похоже, это у них семейная черта.  
  
\- Нам тоже стоит поспешить.  
  
\- Почему? – искренне не понимал подросток. Он хотел еще немного провести времени только с отцом, несмотря на происшедшее, он еще был готов праздновать этот день свободы. Кто знает, как обернутся эти две недели, и будет ли у них возможность побыть наедине.  
  
\- Что-то случилось, - поделился своими мыслями бывший хокаге. – Что-то плохое.


	11. Chapter 11

\- В селении была утроена диверсия. Сай и еще несколько шиноби, находящихся под наблюдением, сбежали.  
  
Эти слова встретили двух блондинов на пороге дома.  
  
Обито сидел со скрещенными ногами на полу среди десятков разбросанных свитков и читал какое-то донесение, даже не думая отвлекаться от него.  
  
Минато никак не выказал своего удивления, в отличие от Наруто, замершего на входе с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он понимал, что те, кто находился на контроле АНБУ, не могли просто выйти из Конохи, не оставив за собой мертвецов из бывших товарищей. Вспомнилось восковое лицо Акаши – брюнет был холоден, но не безжалостен.  
  
\- Это выродок убил двоих постовых - сказал Обито именно для Узумаки, пронзив ершистого джинчуурики взглядом, словно обвиняя того во всем происшедшем и многом другом, что так и не забылось, но тянется длинным шлейфом из прошлого. Будто само имя Наруто - синоним разочарования, а его существование - повод для неприязни.  
  
\- Он не мог! Сай не стал бы… - начавшее кипеть возмущение юноши резко остыло. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, каким был его почти навязанный новый знакомый. Кроме того, что тот не очень любил своих приемных братьев. И мог быть невыносимо груб. После праздника Седьмой луны они еще пару раз виделись с позволения наставника, который был слишком занят, чтобы лично контролировать поведение ученика, и проводили время на полигоне, оттачивая друг на друге излюбленные приемы, почти не разговаривая. Но почему-то ему все же хотелось отстаивать невиновность Сая всеми силами. Словно тот стал ему другом.  
  
\- Что произошло? – спокойно спросил Намикадзе.  
  
\- То, что следовало ожидать. Он пошел по стопам своей матери, - ответил мужчина. – Стоило убить его еще ребенком, - зло проговорил он, отбрасывая свиток и поднимаясь.  
  
Наруто невольно напрягся. Рядом с адъютантом хокаге он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. В маске Тоби становился воплощением ужаса и зла. А без нее внушал ложное ощущение предсказуемости ситуации. Но видеть лицо противника - не значит понимать его.  
  
\- Я вынужден отправиться за нукенинами лично, они слишком опасны. К тому же они освободили несколько преступников, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание.  
  
\- Это все неспроста, Обито. Ты и сам это знаешь, - начал Минато, делая шаг к супругу. – Мадара только утром тайно покинул Коноху. Возможно, кто-то из ближнего окружения стоит за этим, - он говорил быстро и непривычно громко от охвативших его эмоций. Неприятный инцидент, случившийся в старой Конохе, ранее полностью занимавший мысли Намикадзе, показался незначительным на фоне тревожных событий.  
  
\- Я знаю, - уверенно сказал Учиха. – Но у меня нет иного выбора. Здесь ты и твой сын в безопасности.  
  
Бывший хокаге мотнул головой.  
  
\- Я о тебе беспокоюсь.  
  
Края губ Обито чуть растянулись в улыбке. У них никогда не получалось все как следует: ни любовь, ни ненависть, ни дружба, ни вражда. То один, то другой что-нибудь портил. Как и сегодня. Единственное, что было неизменно и хорошо удавалось обоим - это умение дорожить друг другом, несмотря ни на что. Терпение и верность стали синонимами их странной не то любви, не то помешательства.  
  
\- Я вернусь, - тихо проговорил Учиха, касаясь серебряных прядей и наклоняясь ближе к Минато.  
Намикадзе, прикрыв глаза, прижался щекой к руке Обито.  
  
Наруто понял, что стал лишним. В доме отца и отчима он всегда был лишь гостем. Потому незаметно отступил к двери и вышел во двор. У особняка рос крепкий и ветвистый дуб, давно ставший прибежищем юноши. Один прыжок - и он надежно спрятался среди широкой листвы. Зачем-то отрывая листок и начиная крутить его между пальцами, подросток отстраненно думал - он бы точно не хотел возвращения Тоби. Хотя и знал, что отец не был убит в Ночь Вееров только благодаря влиянию верного соратника Мадары. Но было противно осознавать, что ужас Конохи выпросил жизнь хокаге как трофей у своего повелителя и имел на нее все права. Но не родной ребенок, вечно прибивающийся к чужой семье как сиротка. В которую его пускали все неохотнее.   
И Узумаки злился из-за этого на родителя, все время беспокоившегося о чувствах и желаниях   
Обито и порой забывая о том, кто имеет право на его заботу по рождению.  
  
Лист в руках юноши разлетелся на множество частей, осыпаясь на землю. Подросток со вздохом схватился за волосы. Он и сам был зависим от одного эгоистичного Учихи, даже жил его мечтами. Джинчуурики упорно гнал из головы образ человека, чье точеное лицо невообразимым образом совмещало звериную опасность и красоту линий – губ, скул, тонких морщинок у черных, как ночь глаз. Пытался забыть горящий огнем азарта взгляд, заставляющий дыхание сбиваться, а сердце - сжиматься от предвкушения; мощь чистой энергии, растекающейся по венам того, кто превзошел любого из смертных; собственную слабость, когда он безвольной медузой расплывался в его руках.   
  
Жар охватил блондина с головы до ног. Но и как можно сопротивляться тому, от мыслей о ком теряешь контроль над собой, даже когда его нет рядом?  
  
Прикусив губу и стукаясь головой о ствол дуба, юноша вынужден был признать, что уже начал тосковать по совместным вечерам со своим учителем. Хотелось сейчас же прижаться к нему спиной, ощутить тепло и силу чужого тела, почувствовать, как нахальные пальцы проходятся по особенно чувствительным точкам и полностью отдаться в их плен. Выгибаться и стонать до хрипоты, пока они оба не насытятся друг другом, но все равно засыпать с чувством голода и незавершенности. Наруто коснулся своей правой руки. В день, когда Мадара едва не изнасиловал его, боги напомнили об условиях сделки, и мужчина отступил. Но наказали они обоих. Потому что Узумаки тоже хотел большего. И устал ждать момента, когда метка не будет пролегать неприступной стеной между ними.  
  
Джинчуурики замотал головой, окончательно растрепывая волосы. Он - пленник, живая батарейка и ничего не значит для Учихи. Из последних сил подросток пытался себя в этом убедить, потому что власть покровителя стала над ним слишком велика. И он не был уверен, что если еще хоть немного откроет ему свое сердце, то сможет нормально пережить момент, когда тот перестанет в   
нем нуждаться.  
  
***  
  
Узумаки проснулся от того, что отец тоже забрался на дерево и теперь внимательно смотрел на спящего в обнимку с веткой сына.  
  
Щеки юноши покрылись румянцем. Сон продолжал его откровенные мысли о сенсее и был сладостно-томительным, но очень неприличным.  
  
\- Пойдем в дом, - понимающе прищурив глаза, проговорил Намикадзе. Он тоже когда-то проходил церемонию посвящения на седьмую луну года, тогда он думал, что захлебнется от охвативших его чувств к Обито, которые и до сих пор иногда бурлят как горячие источники. И догадывался, что сын стал испытывать к Мадаре более сильные чувства, наверняка, довольно давно не воспринимая его как просто учителя. И хоть Минато было противно думать о положении своего ребенка подле хокаге, но считал, что лучше Наруто быть в некоторой степени одурманенным и простодушным в преддверии неизбежного   
  
– Уже полночь и холодает.  
  
\- Он ушел? – подросток не спешил слазить. Хотелось для начала удостовериться, что ему вновь не придется наткнуться на прожигающий взгляд.  
  
\- Да. Только что, - с легкой грустью ответил Минато.  
  
Больше не медля, юноша спустился и направился в дом. Решив постараться впредь не засыпать на деревьях. Мышцы болели нещадно.  
  
В гостиной, едва успев отстегнуть подсумок, он упал на мягкий диван. И чуть ли не заурчал как довольный жизнью кот, потираясь лицом о пышно взбитую подушку. Но сон, как назло, не приходил. Мысли и переживания неслись в его голове, подобно стаям горластых перелетных птиц, мучая усталый мозг своими оглушительными криками.  
Скрипя зубами, Узумаки резко поднялся и направился на кухню. По его убеждению, бессонницу следовало заедать.  
  
Минато тоже не спал. Он заваривал зеленый чай, чувствуя, что до утра не сможет сомкнуть глаз. Все происходящее изрядно нервировало его. Последний раз, когда он не поверил своим предчувствиям, то лишился поста главы скрытой деревни, потерял любимого и стал пленником. Намикадзе хотел как следует обдумать то, что он сегодня узнал, и постараться понять, к каким последствиям может привести побег Сая и еще нескольких элитных шиноби.  
  
Наруто с унылым лицом жевал бутерброд, бывший хокаге молчаливо попивал чай, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. А в окно с самоубийственной настойчивостью бились бестолковые мотыльки, привлеченные светом лампы.  
  
В какой-то момент юноша не выдержал и спросил:  
  
\- Пап, ты знаешь, почему Сай так поступил?  
  
Минато вздохнул. Он ожидал, что сын спросит его об этом раньше, но отвечать все равно был не готов.  
  
\- Да, догадываюсь, - бессмысленная попытка ответить уклончиво.  
Наруто недовольно хмыкнул, хорошо зная эту манеру отца.  
  
\- Ладно, я расскажу тебе, - сдался родитель, не видя причин скрывать информацию.  
  
\- Возможно, твой друг сбежал, потому что хочет отомстить.   
Юноша удивленно приоткрыл рот, будто собираясь что-то спросить, но тут же закрыл его.  
  
\- Ты должен понять, все не просто. Причины кроются далеко в прошлом. Мать Акаши Сая была слабой куноичи, без выдающихся способностей, в ней не было ничего примечательного, не считая того, что она происходила из клана Учиха. Но ее доудзюцу на порядок уступали соплеменникам. Во время Третьей Мировой эту женщину одну отправили на соответствующее уровню способностей простое разведывательное задание у границ страны. Там она наткнулась на отряд вражеского селения, ее, естественно, попытались убить. Но женщина невредимая вернулась в Коноху и доложила о случившемся. Кое-что в ее истории не складывалось. Она клялась, что использовала особую, очень сильную и запретную технику, плата за которую - зрение. Но куноичи отлично видела. Я в тот момент не придал значения ходившим по селению слухам. Как я узнал потом - зря. Эта женщина еще дважды изменяла ход сражения в свою пользу, спасая себя и товарищей, прежде чем ослепла на один глаз. Не знаю, что именно в конечном итоге подтолкнуло мать Сая к предательству, но не последнюю роль сыграл страх. Старейшины решили использовать ее силу для выполнения заведомо провальных заданий, чтобы изменить течение истории. Но, уже лишившись глаза, она, видимо, боялась стать беспомощной калекой и покинула деревню. Какое-то время о ней никто не слышал. Я уже стал хокаге, когда мне доложили: она убита, ее здоровый глаз кто-то украл, а еще, что у нее остался новорожденный сын. Мальчика забрал Фугаку, как представитель главной ветви клана, все же в ребенке текла кровь Учиха, хоть и сделал это неохотно. Вскоре появился Обито и поспособствовал захвату селения, он использовал в бою лишь свой шаринган, но после не раз дал понять, что владеет тем самым глазом, способным не единожды менять судьбу. Сай, естественно, узнал обо всем этом. Он, не унаследовал силу Учиха, но вынужден был жить среди тех, для кого он лишь свидетельство слабости одного из них, не имея возможности покинуть клан. Он сирота, но всегда находился под неустанным контролем десятков человек, включая того, кто погубил его мать. Уверен, Конохагакуре не стала для него домом, и, возможно, однажды он вернется с местью.  
  
Наруто молчал, задавать вопросов больше не хотелось. Теперь он по-иному взглянул на жизнь Сая и на свою собственную. Они оказались на удивление похожи. Но Акаши долгие годы терпеливо нес в себе ненависть к тем, кто намеревался использовать его мать, которая из-за страха стать беспомощной и слепой, покинула родную деревню. К человеку, убившему ее.  
  
Узумаки же никогда не позволял себе ненавидеть Мадару или Тоби, считая, что в смерти папы никто не виноват. Но это же не так. Виновник есть, и не один. Юноша поднял полные противоречий глаза. Его отец тоже немало потерял в бойне Ночи Вееров и имел право на расплату, возможно, больше, чем кто-либо.  
  
\- А почему ты не… - юноша не смог договорить. Все его естество тянулось к Мадаре, он скучал по нему. Но продолжать делать вид, что в самом деле просто ученик Пятого, а не его пленник не осталось моральных сил. За сегодняшний день он уже дважды столкнулся с выразительным примером собственного ужасного безразличия к прошлому и слишком простому принятию своей участи, о чем ему теперь каждый день будет напоминать семейный портрет и понимание причин побега человека, почти ставшего другом. Должен ли и он сделать хоть что-то? Показать, что не просто сдался на волю победителей?  
  
Минато понял недосказанный вопрос, его самого когда-то мучали те же мысли. Но он уже нашел ответ.  
  
\- Потому что мне все еще есть что терять, - с болью в глазах прошептал он.  
  
А Наруто понял, что месть, она не для всех. Не для тех, кто имеет хоть одного человека, который в нем нуждается и за жизнь которого так безумно страшно.   
  
\- Возможно, Сай тоже чего-то просто испугался и на самом деле не желает …  
  
Ход его мыслей нарушил свит кунаев, втыкающихся в обшивку. Специфический звук сгораемой бумаги, выдал наличие взрывных печатей на них.  
Отец с сыном среагировали моментально. Они бросились вглубь дома, где была небольшая ниша, и вжались в нее.  
  
Раздалась череда взрывов. Но джинчуурики слышал только первые из них. Потом была серая пелена перед глазами и звенящая тишина в ушах. На некоторое время он совершенно потерял ориентацию, прекрасно зная, что эти секунды могут оказаться решающими, потому заставлял свой организм работать. Нужно было как можно скорее выбираться из разрушенного жилища, пока те, кто устроил взрыв не пришли искать живых или мертвых в нем.  
  
Узумаки, задыхаясь от гари и пепла, протянул покрытую порезами и ожогами руку, туда, где должен быть родитель. Но наткнулся на пустоту. Пропущенный удар сердца и немыслимое опустошение отделили Наруто от реальности. Ужас, сравнимый с шоком, сковал его естество.  
Зрение вернулось, и подросток смог разглядеть израненное тело отца, без чувств лежащего на полу бывшей прихожей, засыпанной обломками. Не позволяя себе думать о чем-то кроме его спасения, юноша приложил пальцы к шее Минато, с облегчением чувствуя неуверенное, но постоянное биение под кожей. Поднять его на руки, он поспешил вытащить их обоих из охваченного ненасытной огненной стихией дома, преодолевая усыпанные опасными осколками завалы.  
  
Он знал, что все делает неправильно - сам идет в руки к врагам. К единственному месту, где не было взрыва и можно было выйти наружу. Но не мог заставить себя поступить иначе. Он должен спасти самого дорого ему человека любыми способами. С запечатанными каналами чакры Минато не мог никак себя защитить и серьезно пострадал, ему нужна была срочная помощь.  
Переваливаясь через обломки на улицу, Наруто чувствовал себя оголенным нервом, готовясь к любой атаке. Позади полыхали останки строения, а впереди, раззявив свою голодную пасть, встречала тьма.  
  
От десятка пущенных с трех сторон сюрикенов уму удалось чудом отскочить, но упустив момент появления врага из зарослей, в которых метались тени пожара. Двое, чьи лица были закрыты, мчались на беззащитного молодого шиноби, словно два отражения, подражая движениям друг друга. Только в руках одного было длинное копье, второй выхватил ниндзя-то, сверкающие в отсветах огня.  
  
Узумаки вынужден был опустить отца на землю. Не теряя ни мгновения, он сложил печати, вызывая два мощных урагана, они нужны были ему, чтобы отвлечь внимание, как и несколько клонов, обступивших его со всех сторон. Подхватив Минато вместе с одной из своих копий, он умчался в лес. Трое клонов остались защищать отступление оригинала.  
  
Вырвавшись из хаоса, юноша вдруг услышал, как надрываются сигналы тревоги и слышится шум растревоженной посреди ночи деревни.  
  
В считанные секунды он успел преодолеть небольшой пролесок между домом Тоби и остальным кланом Учиха. Он буквально упал на обсидиановую дорожку района носителей шарингана.   
Люди, вышедшие на улицу узнать, что же все-таки в очередной раз происходит, увидели раненного и обожжённого ученика Мадары.  
  
\- Помогите, - закричал измотанный Наруто, направляясь к ним.  
  
Но ответом ему было удушающее безмолвие. Все они, без сомнения, не желали помогать чужаку. И предпочтут отступить, чем защищать инородца, занявшего неположенное ему место.  
Узумаки почувствовал бешенство. Он со всех ног мчался сюда от погони, чтобы наткнуться на стену отчуждения?! Ему ни на кого не стоило рассчитывать, кроме себя, как и всегда.  
  
Боковым зрением уловив приближение, подросток успел в последний момент оттолкнуть с траектории удара своего клона, держащего Минато.  
  
Раздался лязг металла, оцарапавшего обсидиан.  
  
Тяжело дыша и припав к земле, Наруто коснулся пальцами плеча и тут же отдернул руку от глубоких кровоточащих ран. Шипя от боли, он посмотрел на напавшую на него женщину, за которой появились две одинаково маленькие фигуры напавших на него ранее. Она явно руководила им.  
  
\- Не надейся. Никто из этих людей и шага не сделает ради тебя. Такова их натура, - сказала женщина, медленно поднимаясь и полностью выпрямляясь, показывая себя. Она была молода и красива. Ее тело покрывали строгие одежды: белое хаори с длинными рукавами и широкие красные хакама. Выглядела неизвестная как простая служительница храма, но ее алые волосы были распущены неукротимым вихрем за спиной, а на кистях рук закреплены устрашающие наручи текаги, подобные очень длинным четырем чуть изогнутым шипам-когтям. Оружие, оставляющее столь отвратительные и плохо заживающие раны, что многих пугал один лишь их вид.  
  
Юный шиноби не был исключением, к тому же он успел на себе испытать всю боль, нанесенную этими шипами, и не хотел ее повторения.  
  
\- Думаю, они ждут, пока я тебя убью, - задумчиво проговорила женщина и столкнула звякнувшие металлические когти, как бы говоря: я собираюсь атаковать.   
  
Узумаки щелкнул зубами. Его глаза окрашивались в янтарь, волосы вставали дыбом. Одичавшему кьюби внутри него нестерпимо хотелось пролить кровь, как и самому Наруто. Но его черты лица не искажались, как обычно. Он позволял алой чакре бурлящей лавой подниматься из самой сущности и растекаться по венам обжигающим коктейлем ненависти и чистой злобы, но продолжал контролировать себя, сознательно используя демоническую силу, не впуская ярость в сердце, только холодную решительность. Хотя он был сбит с толку и не понимал, зачем жрица взорвала их дом и хочет причинить вред. Как может та, кто призвана беречь обитель богов, быть столь жестока? И его одолевало беспокойство за жизнь отца. Но он собирался как можно скорее разобраться с неизвестной, не впадая в беспамятство, потому быстро сложил печати и усилием воли замкнул свою и лисью чакру так, как его учил Мадара.  
  
Статическое электричество спало, и Наруто вернулся его обычный вид. Только шрамы на теле стали четче и немного шире. Всю жизнь он был один, и безразличие не выбьет у него почву из-под ног. Он ученик легендарного шиноби и докажет это.  
  
Юноша склонил голову набок и вскинул обожженную руку перед собой, указывая на рыжую бестию.  
  
\- Назовись сейчас. Потом ты уже не сможешь ничего сказать, - громко произнес он своим хрипловатым голосом.  
  
Женщина довольно усмехнулась.  
  
\- Я жрица страны Молний и добровольный носитель двух хвостатых демонов. Я Узумаки Кушина. Мы с тобой одной крови, Наруто. Мне жаль тебя, но я не могу позволить Мадаре победить.


	12. Chapter 12

В Конохагакуре дождь шел сплошной стеной уже целых три промозглых и сырых недели. Он упрямо заливал останки сгоревшего дома, смешивая любые напоминания о жизни маленькой семьи в нем с черной угольной пылью, оседающей в лужах.  
  
Когда потоки воды, наконец, перестали падать с неба, Мадара вышел на пепелище. Он без цели отбрасывал мусор и обломки, ничего не ожидая найти. Но его взгляд неожиданно зацепился за почти непострадавшую вещь. Рядом с тем, что раньше было диваном, лежал чудом сохранившийся подсумок. Хокаге прекрасно знал, чей он.  
  
Подняв покрытую сажей и грязью мокрую сумку для снаряжения, мужчина открыл ее и громко рассмеялся – внутри было полно растаявших от жара сладостей, превратившихся в цветную карамельную массу, облепившую собой кунаи, клочки бумаги, видимо, предназначенной для создания взрывных печатей и незаряженные шарики дымовых бомб. Похоже, тот, кто собирал запасы, просто покидал весь мусор, что нашел.  
  
Учиха с удивлением заметил наличие кое-чего еще. Он извлек из отделения небольшую тонкую досочку и внимательно рассмотрел ее. Его выражение лица моментально изменилось, став сосредоточенным.  
  
Это был семейный портрет, явно написанный Минато. И хоть краски подпортились, но все еще можно была разглядеть изображенное - никогда не происходившее в реальной жизни событие, но которое, похоже, художник отчаянно хотел бы иметь. Чем дольше хокаге разглядывал людей, подмечая талантливо переданные особенности и черты их характеров, тем сильнее убеждался в мысли, что его подопечный совсем не похож на второго родителя. Неунывающий, улыбчивый Наруто отличался от Нагато как свет от сумрака. Но то, что стало основанием его задумчивости, касалось не самой картины, а того, о чем она напомнила. Всматриваясь в лицо словно боящегося жить Узумаки-старшего, он вновь переживал события давно минувшего прошлого, которые так сильно изменили мир и его самого.  
  
Двадцать лет назад жизнь в теле Мадары уже долгие годы поддерживала статуя Гедо Мазо. Но, заключив с ней контракт, он должен был отдавать ей едва ли не всю чакру, которой владел. Ему нужны били хвостатые, чтобы платить их силой за бессмертие. То, что первым будет девятихвостый, даже не обсуждалось. Учихе нужна была жизненная энергия этого демона и его разрушительная мощь. Тоби был очень полезен в подготовке нападения и настаивал на проведении операции как можно скорее. В тот момент древний еще не догадывался, отчего его нежданный ученик так суетлив, а теперь это выглядело забавным: то как Обито спешил забрать своего сенсея из тонких ручек рыжего Нагато.  
  
Они с легкостью проникли на территорию Конохи, но не все было так гладко и дальше. Четвертый хокаге, сам того не зная, доставил куда больше проблем, чем он думает до сих пор. Тоби пришлось не спускать его новорожденного сына с рук, чтобы Намикадзе был осторожнее и в конечном итоге проиграл. Но Мадара и не предполагал, что битва еще не закончена и все те же ручки хрупкого Узумаки способны сжаться на его собственном горле. Взглянув в обреченно-смиренные глаза, Учиха понял: Нагато, словно всегда знавший, что его жизнь не будет длинной, без раздумий отдаст последние ее крохи, чтобы спасти ребенка от гибели.  
  
Та ночь научила его многому. Но даже с поделенной чакрой демона Мадара стал сильнее, чем мог   
предполагать и не собирался отступаться от своей цели - как следует взбудоражить этот мир. Он начал собирать остальных биджуу. Завладев еще одним, он изгнал дайме из страны Огня и стал единоличным ее правителем. Между хокаге и дайме не осталось различий. В руках одного человека была сосредоточена и военная сила, и ресурсы на ее поддержание. Первой страной, что дала ему карт-бланш на отлов своих джинчурики, был Ветер, до ужаса боящийся маленького сноходца. Потом были и другие, только Облако начало активное сопротивление Мадаре. И его переустройству. Они прятали и всячески защищали носительницу восьмихвостого и двухвостого. Учиха мог, если бы захотел, разрушить половину страны Молний и покорить ее, но он добивался не этого. Увлекшись воспитанием своего джинчуурики, Мадара оставил жрицу в покое, на время. Лишь изредка предпринимая попытки, больше похожие на игру с полюбившимся соперником, поймать неуловимую бестию, перемещающуюся по стране с помощью сотен печатей. Он иногда отлучался из деревни, чтобы разогнать свою кровь по венам и пролить чужую. Ему некуда было спешить, а с Посохом, любезно предоставленным Намикадзе, его приоритеты немного изменились. С этим артефактом он мог без проблем подчинить статую Древа Бога, а не быть зависимым от нее. Но овладеть Посохом невозможно без чакры всех демонов, одного из которых, запертого в ребенке, невозможно было получить даже силой. Десять лет Учиха ждал, когда сможет обрести всю полноту могущества, которым владел сам Мудрец, родоначальник всех шиноби и искусства нин-по, чтобы полностью искоренить это явление как изжившее себя и не имеющее будущего. Пятый был убежден – пришло время перемен, ничто не может длиться вечно. Он собирался закрыть источник, когда-то открытый Рикудо.  
  
Руки хокаге крепче стиснули доску с изображением.  
  
Именно в тот момент, когда Нагато разделил девятихвостого, он изменил Мадару. И это его раздражало. Выводила из себя одна лишь мысль, что к тому, кем он стал причастен кто-то другой. А эта картина напоминала о причинах его сегодняшних устремлений. Все его естество требовало скорее сломать ее, сжечь и втоптать прах в землю...  
  
Взгляд черных злых глаз мужчины зацепился за детское личико, за хитрую, довольную улыбку, ясные глаза. Из-за этого ребенка шиноби еще сильнее хотел уничтожить ничего по сути не значившую деревяшку, расписанную красками. Потому-что тот, кто больше всего изменил его, был единственный в своем роде светловолосый Узумаки, которого хотелось терзать и мучить, которого хотелось ласкать и заставлять стонать от удовольствия. Ставшего наваждением, вынуждающим бессмертного испытывать недостойные его чувства - переживания и заботы. И изменять своим целям и планам.  
  
Черное пламя охватило маленькое творение. Оно осыпалось на землю и смешалось с угольной пылью других погибших воспоминаний. Наруто он скажет, что ничего не нашел. И пусть ученик расстроится. Мадара любил видеть растерянность на лице лисенка, вынуждать метаться его разум, а потом дарить новый смысл и, тем самым, контролировать его. А эта картина делала бы его свободнее, чего Учиха допустить не мог.  
Он почувствовал, что дождь вновь начался, и посмотрел на серое, тяжелое небо. Капли падали на горячее лицо и холодящими струйками стекали под одежду. Хокаге вытянул руку, пытаясь поймать непокорную воду, но та сбегала, не обращая внимания на власть и силу человека, ловившего ее.   
  
Учиха яростно сжал пальцы в кулак.  
  
Он не позволить Наруто ускользнуть. Он должен быть тем, кто подарит ему лучшие и самые яркие воспоминания. Стать той частью души, которую бы мальчишка прятал ото всех и дорожил. Он должен быть для него всем. И никто не имеет право претендовать на эту роль.  
  
\- Итачи! – позвал Мадара.  
  
АНБУ тут же предстал перед своим господином. Звериная маска была сдвинута набок, так он выражал почтение.  
  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты должен усмирить своего брата?  
  
\- Да, Пятый, - раздался на удивление спокойный голос.  
  
Бессмертный подавил гнев. Он-то прекрасно знал, как отчаянно переживает этот молодой джоунин за жизнь своего пустоголового младшего родича. Хоть и пытается выглядеть непричастным к теме разговора.  
  
\- Я обещал, что он умрет?  
  
\- Да, - все то же безразличие человека, не собирающегося ни оправдывать, ни защищать.  
  
Хокаге хотел бы добиться от Итачи проявления истинных чувств и посмотреть, на что тот пойдет ради Саске. Ни амбиции, ни личные интересы, а только жизнь брата могла стать поводом для гордого АНБУ ползать в ногах, если понадобится. Но Мадара не собирался унижать наследника клана, а лишь поставить в известность, что лимит терпения исчерпан.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он помогал жрице, знаю, зачем. Но я дам ему последний шанс. Вы вдвоем отправитесь за сбежавшими нукенинами и возместите тем самым нанесенный вред. И не вернетесь в селение, пока не выполните задание. Если он вздумает бежать, напомни ему, что от меня не скрыться, проклятая печать на его языке давно впиталась в кровь. Если откажется, сегодня же его ликвидируют. И мне, и вашему отцу нужен только один из вас.  
  
\- Как прикажете, - проговорил Итачи, едва заметно выдохнув и перестав удерживать пальцы в знаке концентрации за спиной. Он заставит Саске согласиться. – Могу я сказать?  
Хокаге кивнул.  
  
\- Акаши Сай. Дозвольте исключить его из списка нукенинов. Боюсь, поводом его побега стала неожиданная женитьба Шисуи. Сай проявил слабость, это непростительно, но он всего лишь глупый ребенок посчитавший чужую доброту за проявление расположения. Я хочу объяснить ему, что в селении и кроме Шисуи есть те, кому он дорог, - джоунин замолчал.  
Мадара усмехнулся.  
  
«Влюбленный мальчишка, тебе следовало сделать это раньше».  
  
\- Многое на себя берешь, Итачи. Сай был под твоей ответственностью, но он все же покинул селение, пока ты пытался остановить брата, которому плевать на интересы Конохи. Ты не сможешь спасти их обоих, однажды тебе придется выбирать.  
  
\- Я знаю, - слова, заглушенные начавшимся ливнем, барабанящим по сверкающей от влаги листве.  
  
***  
  
В прихожей своих покоев Мадара сбросил мокрый плащ и грязную обувь. Шаги его босых ног были почти не слышны, пока он не торопясь шел через узкий неосвещенный коридор к закрытым раздвижным дверям одной из комнат. Намокшие волосы падали на глаза и лицо, с кончиков слетали серебряные бусинки дождевой воды. Мужчина остановился, неизвестно чего ожидая, склонил голову и будто прислушался, но так и не коснувшись ручки двери, развернулся в другую сторону.  
  
«Еще рано».  
  
На веранде он нашел своего адъютанта. За окном уже настала ночь. Но Пятый и так прекрасно видел все чувства на лице бывшего ученика. Тот нес на себе груз ответственности за случившееся. Он покинул деревню, которую должен был оберегать во время отсутствия Хокаге, он не оправдал оказанного ему доверия.  
  
Но для Мадары это не имело значения. Будучи бессмертным, он стал иначе смотреть на происходящие вокруг него вещи. И хоть в первые часы, когда он прибыл в Коноху и узнал о нападении жрицы, то был готов убить каждого второго, но он научился сдерживать себя. И вина на лице Обито стала его даже раздражать, потому что ему самому следовало заранее позаботиться о рыжей бестии. Больше хокаге не был настроен тянуть бессмысленную, хоть и азартную игру с носительницей демонов.  
  
\- Докладывай, - негромко, словно не желая потревожить кого-то, но требовательно произнес древний.  
  
\- Все разрушения ликвидированы. Система безопасности обновлена и ужесточена. Расследование пока ничего не дало. Мы не знаем, кто помог джинчуурики Облака проникнуть в селение. Этот кто-то либо сотрудничал со сбежавшими, либо хорошо знал об их планах, судя по тому, как они ловко воспользовались ситуацией. Все шиноби уровня джоунина под подозрением, - тоже не повышая голоса, рапортовал Тоби, на последних словах он немного изменился в лице, на котором проявилось напряжение.  
Мадара прекрасно понимал, почему.  
  
\- Твой Намикадзе не имеет к этому отношения. Он бы никогда не связался с Кушиной, чтобы устроить побег Наруто, - сказал Хокаге, облокачиваясь на стену рядом с жуткой картиной дерева. – Тот, кто причастен к случившемуся, скоро покинет деревню. Если повезет, это недоразумение убьет кто-то другой, если нет…  
  
Обито догадался, о ком идет речь, и почти не удивился, поняв, что виновник происшедшего - один из них, а наоборот поразился, что упустил из виду факты, указывающие на это. Он являлся одним из немногих, кто был в курсе «дамоклового меча», неизменно нависающего над Учиха Саске, который в этот раз превзошел сам себя по фатальности совершенного им поступка. Тоби был уже давно готов исполнить приказ на устранение мятежного юнца, словно одержимого идеей заполучить Узумаки. Но для хокаге было важно сохранить иллюзию безупречности клановых связей Учиха. К тому же, каждый шиноби должен был умереть в свое время и самым нужным образом, даже предатель.  
  
\- Что с твоим мужем?  
  
\- Минато в госпитале у Шисуи. Пришлось открыть каналы чакры, чтобы спасти его. Возможно, в ближайшую пару дней он сможет встать на ноги.  
  
К удовольствую Мадары, Тоби говорил спокойно. Было бы очень проблематично, если бы его помощник потерял сосредоточенность и поддавался эмоциям. Умение терпеть, по его мнению, было решающей способностью истинного война, мастерством развивающим выдержку и сопротивляемость в любых обстоятельствах. Он относительно недавно понял, как много оно значит, какие дарит способности управления собственными мыслями, телом и судьбой.  
  
Именно в этот момент Учиха почувствовал странную волну, прошедшую через него и бурлящим прибоем ударившую о сознание, рассыпаясь мириадами брызг. На лице каге появилась предвкушающая улыбка. Его время терпения подходило к концу.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты покинул меня, Обито. И не тревожь меня до завтрашнего вечера.  
  
Ужас Конохи озадаченно посмотрел на главу, но быстро пришел к правильным выводам.  
  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы никто не беспокоил вас, - сказав это, бывший ученик на мгновение задумался, но произнес следующую фразу. - Он еще слаб, и не все раны затянулись…  
  
Мадара мысленно расхохотался. Тот, кто всегда отстраненно называл Узумаки просто мальчиком, все же переживал за него.  
  
\- Позаботься о своем блондине.  
  
Тоби покорно опустил глаза и поспешил удалиться из покоев хокаге, который обернулся к закрытым дверям и вновь подошел к ним вплотную.  
  
В доме стояла тишина, шумел только неугомонный дождь за окном. Свет полосами падал от уличных фонарей, обрисовывая неясные тени. Учиха провел пальцами по шероховатой поверхности, дотронулся до ручки. Он тянул время и сам не понимал, зачем, все яснее ощущая, как подкатывает новая волна, обещающая быть сильнее и больше первой, но томил себя представлением того, каким он увидит своего лисенка. И в голову не приходило ни единого образа.  
Оттолкнув преграду с пути, мужчина шагнул в комнату. Ему нужен был настоящий Наруто.  
Подросток стоял у окна, окутанный сетью теней, в которой запутались отсветы и блики.   
Казалось, он ничего не замечал, пока отраженные капельки дождя на стекле будто стекали по нему неровными крохотными ручейками.  
  
Учиха двигался бесшумно. Он стремительно приблизился к юноше со спины и, обхватив одной рукой пшеничного цвета волосы, потянул на себя, другой он приставил острие ножа к незащищенной шее.  
  
\- Ты слишком безмятежен, - прошептал Мадара, касаясь губами мочки уха, чувствуя напряжение в жилистом теле.  
  
Узумаки, пытаясь удержать равновесие, положил руку на холодное стекло, вокруг нее моментально появилась испарина.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты здесь, - почти неслышно и хрипловато проговорил он, сглотнув.  
  
Вторая волна поглотила их одновременно, заставляя теряться в ощущениях. Мадара отбросил звякнувшее оружие и развернул дрожащего подопечного к себе лицом, накрывая его чуть приоткрытые губы своими. По коже обоих пробежали мурашки, часть печатей клятвы должна была вскоре спасть. И они смогут безнаказанно открыться тому, чего так давно желали. Учихе казалось безумием, что когда-то он хотел убить эту голубоглазую неприятность.  
  
Не прерывая поцелуя, он подхватил Наруто под бедра и усадил на подоконник. Руки легли на плечи юноши и крепко сжали. Узумаки дернулся, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Больно, - вымолвил он.  
  
Мадара запустил руки под футболку вздрогнувшего подростка, неспешно проводя по каждому ребру, поднялся вверх, наслаждаясь теплом и почти электрическим напряжением, проскакивающим между ними. Стянул раздражающую тряпицу и увидел плохо зажившие рваные раны, которые могли оставить только текаги Кушины. Ему рассказали, как его ученик смело сражался, не уступая Жрице. Губы Учихи коснулись пораженных мест, выцеловывая всю причиненную боль. Но он знал, что ни один из клана не встал на его защиту. И собирался напомнить позабывшим соплеменникам - они всего лишь его орудие, чья обязанность беспрекословно подчиняться.  
  
Блондин несмело позволил себе тронуть пальцами волосы наставника. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что имеет право на это. Несмотря на то, что он уже не раз был наедине с этим мужчиной, и они касались друг друга как любовники. Узумаки боялся быть отвергнутым в любую минуту. Он не на шутку испугался, когда его руку неожиданно перехватили, но успокоился, различив хитрую улыбку.  
  
Учиха провел языком по запястью юноши, зная, что у него там чувствительное место.   
Наруто облизнулся, видя разгорающиеся огоньки в глубине черных глаз. Теперь все будет по-другому: движения настойчивее, объятия сильнее, намерения серьезнее.  
Метки в виде веера и водоворота вспыхнули белым сиянием, обжигая на долю секунды, и, будто ничего не было, потухли. Время пришло, и боги перестали быть привратниками чужой страсти.  
  
\- С днем рождения, - прошептал Мадара, нависая над сбивчиво дышавшим подростком, ведя рукой от его колена до бедра, несильно сжав пальцы на промежности.  
  
\- Ты готов?  
  
Вопрос, не требующий ответа.  
  
Глаза ученика лихорадочно блестели, а все его тело бесстыдно отзывалось на малейшее прикосновение. Пятый, самодовольно улыбаясь, перенес его на футон. Стянул с него легкие шорты и устроился между широко разведенных ног. Теперь он не сможет заставить себя остановиться, ни за что на свете.  
  
С жадностью голодного зверя мужчина впился в шею открытого его страстям Наруто, оставляя алеющие засосы на загорелой коже. Ему нравилось впитывать ее вкус, чувствовать солнечный аромат. Ощущать, как чужие руки обхватывают его спину. Как горячее тело прижимается к нему, словно стараясь полностью раствориться в ком-то и больше не быть одному.  
  
Мадара вынужден был оторваться, чтобы скинуть с себя одежду. Но даже эта минутная задержка подарила массу удовольствия. Он видел вспыхнувшего Узумаки, который рассматривал тело учителя будто в первый раз. Казалось, только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, кто перед ним и что он принадлежит этому человеку.  
  
Учиха достал флакон с маслом. Какая бы буря сейчас ни бушевала в нем, он не хотел мучить своего джинчуурики. Мадара хорошо помнил текст трактатов. Тактильный контакт, добровольность и доверие - составляющие обмена чакрой.  
  
Расположившись немного сбоку от блондина, он вновь поцеловал его, отвлекая от того, что собрался делать. Покрытая маслом рука прошлась по возбужденной плоти юноши и тут же опустилась ниже, надавливая на сжатое колечко, проникая одним пальцем. Подросток удивленно охнул, в глазах отразилось сомнение.  
  
Мадара не собирался давать ему время на раздумья, придавливая взбрыкнувшего Наруто к футону и добавляя второй палец, растягивая. Узумаки крепко зажмурил глаза и прислонил голову ко лбу учителя, прикусывая ребро своей ладони. Ему еще не приходилось испытывать что-то столь противоречивое и странное. Но, чувствуя плотоядный взгляд наставника на себе, его силу и напор, он возбуждался сильнее, отрешаясь от боли. Несколько движений - он стал выгибаться навстречу.  
  
\- Хочу, - выдохнул юнец.  
  
Учиха поднявшись на колени, подхватил тонкие ноги и разместил их у себя на бедрах. Склонившись к Наруто, он убрал прилипшие к его лицу пряди, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе.  
  
Они не сводили глаз друг с друга, предчувствуя подступающий девятый вал. И им обоим хотелось скорее утонуть в этом сметающем все сомнения потоке.   
Мадара медленно подался вперед, помогая себе, он начал входить в жаркую глубину, крепко переплетя пальцы свободной руки с юношескими.  
  
Узумаки застонал и изогнулся дугой. Он и сам не знал, как долго ему позволили привыкать к новым ощущениям, но почти сразу перестал давать себе отчет. В какой-то момент он начал отвечать, изнемогая от желания, охватившего его столь неожиданного. Движения становились все более резкими и частыми, и ему это нравилось. Он даже не обратил внимания, что его глаза увлажнились.  
  
Он задыхался. Сердце билось так быстро, будто готовое пробить грудную клетку насквозь и выскочить из нее. Мадара спас его, подарив свое дыхание. Удержал бьющееся сердце, положив ладонь на грудь.  
  
Они целовались, сплетались языками, держали руками друг друга так крепко, как могли, и одновременно боясь убить в порыве желания обладать. Вспышки и разряды больше не были только внутри них, заставляя содрогаться, они сияли и охватывали их кожу, пространство вокруг них.  
Лисьи шрамы Наруто медленно зажигались по спирали от живота к ногам и рукам. Сам он уже почти кричал, не в силах больше удерживать клокочущую в нем стихию.  
  
Его раны закровоточили. Чакра, что заживляла их, стремительно покидала тело.  
Лицо Мадары ожесточилось, клыки удлинились, становясь звериными, в глазах вспыхнул янтарь, в одно мгновение сменившийся рубиновым калейдоскопом.  
  
Его гортанный рык слился с криком болезненного наслаждения. Он упал на своего лисенка, тяжело дыша ему в ложбинку над ключицей, которую нестерпимо хотелось прокусить. И сейчас он как никогда сомневался, что есть его собственное желание, а что звериное, но разрешил себе зацепить острыми зубами нежную кожу.  
  
Несколько минут прошли под почти убаюкивающий звон капель, метания бликов и отражений по влажным телам. Под ласковый и доверительный шепот их голосов.  
  
Учиха ощутил растущее возбуждение, все еще находясь внутри Наруто. Влившаяся чакра демона делала его голодным, он хотел забрать то, что осталось в мальчишке, хоть и знал, что пока это невозможно, но останавливать себя не собирался.  
  
Узумаки не противился. Он позволил перевернуть себя, не видя из-за слипающихся век, а по большей части, ощущая движения Мадары, нежно целующего его спину. И явно не думающего отпускать его сегодня.  
  
Он улыбнулся, выгибаясь и сжимая руку своего любовника, оглаживающую его бок. Сейчас впервые в жизни не он был зависим, а кто-то другой нуждался в нем. Юноша наслаждался своей маленькой властью, собираясь получить все то тепло и заботу, что ему задолжали, и если ему завтра скажут, что он больше не нужен, он все равно будет счастлив. Потому что пока он ждал возвращения сенсея, то думал, что умрет от тоски, ему его не хватало как воздуха. И решил для себя, что тот, кто напал когда-то на Коноху и его семью - это был словно другой человек, а тот, кто научил его сражаться, показал красоту окружающих вещей и ограждал от ненавидящих взглядов - это его Мадара, и пусть всего на одну ночь.  
  
Учиха победил его, заставил доверять себе, но Наруто был и рад так проиграть. У него останутся дорогие и подаренные с искренностью и чувственностью воспоминания, в которых он был почти по-настоящему любим тем, кого полюбил сам уже очень давно. Только не признавался себе в этом, ведь так страшно узнавать свои слабости.  
  
Сегодня он желанен - и этого достаточно, если уже не слишком много. А завтра он, может, станет тем, кто всегда будет рядом с хокаге, кто последует за ним несмотря ни на что, даже как всего лишь верный воин. Но это его выбор, его путь. И почему раньше так сложно было понять, что страдать вовсе не обязательно, незачем искать виновных и жалеть себя. Мысли и устремления великого важнее всех мелких переживаний, которым он предавался все это время. И пусть ему никогда не занять место в его сердце, он всегда может стать частью его мира, который молодой ниндзя отчаянно хотел увидеть, и ради этого он готов на все. А может, и больше.


	13. Chapter 13

Ночь выдалась какой-то холодной. К утру с плато стал сползать густой туман, серые реки которого, медленно вытекая из леса, топили собой спящее селение.  
  
Огни в окнах пекарней зажглись одними из первых, робко разгоняя непроглядную мглу, предвещая появление мерцающих светлячков и в других домах, сияющих как маячки-ориентиры для тех, кто в пути.  
  
Простые жители прекрасно знают, что именно от них зависит стабильность собственного существования. Здесь у каждого свое место и своя ответственность. И этот сложный организм должен работать слаженно, независимо от обстоятельств. Туман, гроза или угроза войны – ничто не должно повлиять на тех, кто обязан беречь размеренность и безмятежность шиноби, для которых Коноха – единственное безопасное место в мире, где они могут крепко спать. В чьих окнах свет всегда загорается позже остальных. Потому что к моменту, когда свежий и теплый хлеб уже выставлен на полки, а двери закусочных призывно открыты, они только возвращаются со своих опасных миссий.  
  
К массивным вратам селения, вливаясь в одну из «рек», приблизились трое. Постовые не стали их останавливать, – они узнали пришедших, – лишь проводили немного удивленными взглядами. За последние четыре года двое из этой троицы каждые несколько месяцев появлялись с телами убитых ими нукенинов, но в этот раз они привели живого – последнего сбежавшего.  
  
Точно призраки они двигались сквозь сонную деревню, не замечаемые обывателями, но находясь под неустанным наблюдением особого отряда, подчиненного главе селения.  
  
\- Они прибыли, - доложил АНБУ, припав на одно колено перед Пятым.  
Мадара стоял на площадке под скалой каге, постукивая пальцами по влажным перилам ограждения.  
  
\- Значит, выжил, - проговорил он безразлично. Жизнь и смерть Саске были для него в равной степени полезны.  
  
\- Наруто!  
  
Подопечный хокаге, стряхнув росу с волос и недовольно нахмурив брови, подошел ближе. Эта промозглая погода раздражала его. Он не понимал необходимости мокнуть на улице, да еще в такую рань.  
  
\- Спустись в госпиталь и выясни кое-что для меня.  
  
\- Это не звучит, как настоящие задание.  
  
\- Это звучит как приказ. - Мадара угрожающе взглянул на недовольного паршивца, всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить того присмиреть.  
  
\- Что я должен выяснить?  
  
Учиха усмехнулся.  
  
\- Просто отправляйся туда. Думаю, ты пойдешь с большим энтузиазмом, зная, что Акаши уже там.  
Хмурый шиноби позволил себе стать чуточку оживленнее.  
  
\- Сай? Он вернулся?  
  
Мужчина с интересом разглядывал своего ученика, на лице которого, как всегда, мелькала богатая гамма эмоций. Он почти не отличался от мальчишки, когда-то смущающегося от интимных прикосновений и тонких, но пошлых намеков, только стал немного выше и уже не краснел, почти.  
  
\- Не забывай, он предатель, - решил напомнить Учиха, прекрасно зная, что не будет услышан.  
  
Все в Наруто говорило, что ему наплевать на данный факт: вздернутый подбородок, чуть прищуренные голубые глаза, рука, упертая в бедро. Пятый понял, что оценка качеств юноши была неполной. Повзрослев, тот стал заносчивее. Однако Мадара все чаще любовался этими вспышками воли, потому что мог в любой момент обратить их и вынудить подчиняться самым приятным для себя способом. Захотелось немедленно опрокинуть лисенка и заняться его воспитанием.  
  
Ему пришлось подавить невовремя разгоревшееся желание. Он думал, что с течением времени влечение к Узумаки спадет, считая, что всему виной разделенный кьюби, рвущийся вновь стать единым целым. Но даже после того как почти вся чакра демона была выбрана из второго джинчурики, тяга к растрепышу никуда не исчезла.  
  
\- Ты еще здесь? – особый насмешливый тон, неизменно заставляющий юнца возмущенно, но крайне забавно кривиться.   
  
Пронзив сенсея острым взглядом, он бесшумно развернулся, готовый исчезнуть, но его остановили.  
  
\- Переоденься.  
  
Блондин обернулся с выражением глубокого непонимания. Он был в боевом облачении и выглядел вполне достойно, чтобы появиться в клане.  
  
\- Что я должен надеть? – спросил, предпочитая не вступать в бессмысленную полемику, в которой все равно бы проиграл.  
  
\- То, что я люблю, конечно же.  
  
Бессмертный косо улыбался, забавляясь так хорошо знакомым негодованием ученика. И хоть он едва мог вынести мысль, что в его жизни есть что-то, от чего не может с легкостью отказаться, его все устраивало, пока.  
  
Ему нравилось, как Наруто закатывает глаза, как кривит губы, но, не выразив и единой ноты протеста, исполняет его волю.  
  
Джинчуурики умчался в направлении покоев своего наставника.  
  
\- Следи за ними, - проговорил каге все еще приклоненному АНБУ.  
  
\- Как прикажите, - отозвался тот. – Судьба молодого наследника предрешена?  
  
Мадара посмотрел на подчиненного с арктической холодностью, на которую был способен лишь он сам.  
  
\- Какаши, это не твоя забота.  
  
Хатаке склонил голову ниже. Осознание собственного безвластия угнетало его. Годами ему приходилось обучать Саске и заботиться о нем, в итоге защита ставшего любимым ученика вошла в привычку.  
  
\- Пригласи братьев на полигон. Раз уж они вернулись, им стоит посетить мои испытания.  
Джоунин успешно преодолел инстинкт повести плечами, но не смог остановить волну холода, прокатившуюся по позвоночнику.  
  
Учиха же был внешне спокойный, сконцентрированный на скрытых от стороннего наблюдателя мыслях, но за равнодушием было хорошо запрятано предвкушение.  
  
Испытания Пятого давно стали темой для бесконечных домыслов и осторожных перешёптываний, о сущности которых никто не имел и части представления, кроме непосредственно побывавших на полигоне. Но прошедшие проверку хокаге сохраняли гробовое молчание. Селение наполнилось будоражащими слухами, но даже самые смелые предположения были далеки от истины. Какаши был тем, кто знал наверняка. И то, почему не было смельчаков говорить об этом. Мадара во всем являл из себя человека, перешедшего черту людских рамок и вынуждающего других тоже пренебрегать ими. Нулевой полигон стал мерой их качеств как шиноби и того, что для них всех значит быть ими.  
  
\- Что станет предметом испытания? – вопрос, уже почти переставший вызывать у пепельноволосого неконтролируемый ужас.  
  
Бессмертный долго стоял молча, обволакиваемый серыми сгустками тумана, подготавливая свой непредсказуемый ответ.  
  
\- Я не хочу ничего особенного, ведь для мальчишек это станет посвящением. Главное, чтобы Наруто присутствовал.  
  
Хатаке молчаливо кивнул. Хотя он был растерян. Не представляя, чего намерен добиться его   
повелитель.  
  
***  
  
Район Учиха был на удивление тих и безлюден. Утро только началось, а едва вошедшее в силу солнце уже неистово пекло, безжалостно разгоняя марь и утреннюю свежесть, словно в отместку за то, что те хозяйничали в его вотчине ночью. И пыталось наверстать упущенное.  
Наруто предчувствовал тяжелый и душный день. Он любил и ценил хорошую погоду, приносимую теплыми морскими течениями в их страну, но даже его утомляла нынешняя осень, не желающая уступать зиме и бьющаяся словно в горячке. Шокируя жителей то ознобом, то зноем. Потому на вышагивающего по блестящим дорожкам юношу никто благополучно не обращал внимания. Те, кто мог себе позволить лишние минуты праздности, предпочли ими воспользоваться. Представители клана довольствовались комфортом своих домов.  
  
Хотя в шелковом кимоно пережить лихорадочные перепады температуры было проще, и впервые Узумаки был рад надеть эту одежду, которая ранее вызывала только раздражение и досаду.  
Зайдя в объятый ароматом трав и сладкой вишни двор, усыпавшей алыми кляксами все вокруг, он глубоко вздохнул и замер на некоторое время, собираясь с духом. Не имея понятия, что следует сказать Саю при встрече. Он давно принял мысль, что тот, кто почти стал другом – погиб, либо перестал быть тем, кого он помнил четыре года назад.  
  
Ленивый ветер трепал неизменно лохматые волосы, ласково потягивая за кончики, словно пытаясь привести таким образом спутанные пряди в порядок. Солнце любопытно "заглядывало" в голубые глаза в попытке угадать непростые думы загадочного человеческого существа. А Наруто все еще не решался сделать хоть шаг. Мадара послал его сюда не просто так. У каждого его действия или указания есть последствия и своя цена, которую с каждым разом все сложнее платить.  
  
\- Здравствуй, помощничек.  
  
Юноша, глубоко погрузившись в размышления, не заметил Шисуи, находящегося в тени кустарника усеянного яркими, до ощущения ядовитости, крупными цветками, но наверняка, обладающими чудодейственными свойствами, иначе им здесь не позволили бы расти.  
  
\- Привет, - отозвался блондин, зачем-то растаптывая лежащую на тропе вишенку. Брызги попали ему на оголенную часть кожи на ногах, испачкали кимоно и обувь. Но Узумаки было все равно. Он посмотрел на давнего знакомого, говоря взглядом куда больше, чем мог бы выразить словами. И встретил такой же - ищущий понимания. Они оба боялись. Медик нервно крутил между пальцами тростинку, с помощью которой, видимо, собирал пыльцу. Наруто давил очередную ни в чем неповинную ягоду.  
  
Тишина и некая минута благополучной бездеятельности. Время, созданное для того, чтобы ни за что не отвечать и постараться ни о чем не думать.  
  
\- Как он? – решился на вопрос юноша, когда нарастающая жара стала неторопливо, но упрямо подталкивать к решению зайти в госпиталь.  
  
\- Я еще не встречался с ним, - сухо проговорил Шисуи, касаясь сережки в ухе. Так он поступал, когда его мысли становились слишком бурными, чтобы контролировать непроизвольные реакции. Подловив самого себя на дурной привычке, он опустил руку.  
  
А Наруто на мгновение представил: «Что, если бы это украшение подарила не Сакура, а Сай? Что, если Учиха сам задается этим же вопросом?» И, испугавшись смелости своих предположений, нацелился на очередную неповинную ягодку.  
  
\- Знаешь, зачем я посадил здесь вишню? – неожиданный вопрос, заданный с одной единственной целью – оттянуть неприятный момент встречи с прошлым, столкновение с которым может пройти довольно болезненно.  
  
\- Нет, - буркнул юноша, пресекая внутреннее желание разрушать и отошел в тень эвкалипта, облокачиваясь на ствол.  
  
Медик опустился на деревянные ступеньки у входа.   
  
Медленно, но они двигались вперед.  
  
\- Когда она, наконец, созревает, я не собираю ее. А позволяю опадать. Потому что, видя, как растекается по дорожкам ее насыщенно красный сок, мне не так страшно. Можно не замечать кровь шиноби, пролитую на эти тропинки. И делать вид, что только плоды растения умирают в моем саду.  
  
Шисуи тянул время, а Наруто услышал в его словах невысказанное прямо нежелание соглашаться с правдой. Чужой ли смертью, собственной виной за что-то или беспомощностью.  
В этом Узумаки был солидарен с ним. Он чувствовал тоже самое. И поклялся сам себе посадить еще десяток вишневых деревьев в селении, лишь бы отогнать навязчивую мысль – он мог заметить, как близко Сай подошел к краю и остановить его. Что должен был это сделать, но не сумел.   
Но эту правду ничем не приукрасить и не запрятать за ветвями переспелой вишни. Потому теперь так сложно заставить себя увидеться с человеком, которого подвел по собственному же убеждению.   
  
\- Нам не стоит здесь задерживаться, - проговорил медик, касаясь камня в сережке и тут же отдергивая руку.  
  
Наруто отстранился от ствола и, не говоря ни слова, направился вовнутрь госпиталя.  
Молодой джоунин чуть задержался. Он потянулся к кустарнику, срывая один из пестрых цветков, которые совсем не пахли, несмотря на то, что были очаровательно прекрасны. Ему не нужен был аромат растения, только его красота, чтобы скрыться, отвлечь внимание. Он делал это по привычке.  
  
Помещение встретило их тишиной, безукоризненной чистотой и холодностью, присущей медпункту.  
От резкой перемены атмосферы блондину нестерпимо захотелось пить. Губы пересохли, и он облизал их. Ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы не повернуть назад, используя жажду как предлог. Хорошо, что Шисуи шел за ним, не отставая, сам того не ведая, контролируя поступки Наруто. И отчего он так переживает?  
  
Раньше, чем ответ появился в его голове, юноша едва не столкнулся с кем-то, внезапно вывернувшем из бокового коридора. Отпрянув на два шага, он поднял глаза, с удивлением узнавая в мрачном брюнете, немного возвышающемся над ним, не одного из медиков госпиталя, а младшего сына Фугаку. Отстраненное выражение лица которого медленно, но безнадежно сменялось на гримасу. Глубокая задумчивость преобразилась в негодование.  
  
Узумаки вновь бесконтрольно облизал губы. Едва заметное, длившееся всего мгновение движение, вызвало у Учихи неожиданную теплую улыбку, словно он увидел что-то знакомое и приятное, всколыхнувшее те эмоции, от которых он пытался долгое время отречься. Вихрастые волосы вновь заняли его мысли, голубые глаза притягивали, а старомодная одежда, скрывающая, он точно знал, красивое тело, подзабыто, но упрямо действовала на нервы. Неприязнь исказила улыбку. Мадара целовал эти губы, трогал золотистую кожу, срывал десятки подобных этому кимоно.  
  
Брюнет сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
  
«Наваждение».  
  
Наруто же с интересом и смело изучал старого знакомого. Сенсей же этого от него ждет - провокации изгнанника на необдуманные действия?  
  
\- Племянник. – Шисуи приблизился к замершим юношам. – Я думал, что ты уже дома. Что тебя здесь задержало?  
  
Не проронив ни слова, Саске обошел людей и направился к выходу.  
  
Его левая рука неестественно свисала вдоль туловища и явно доставляла ему неудобство. Присмотревшись, Наруто заметил под рукавами бинты, на которых начали выступать алые пятна. Похоже, это было серьезное ранение.  
  
Что заставило его совершить столь опрометчивый поступок, блондин не догадывался, но он метнулся к тому, кого всегда считал своим врагом, и, развернув его к себе, сказал:  
  
\- Я помогу.  
  
Учиха утомленно покачал головой, между тем, не сумев скрыть все чувства, которые сейчас играли в нем. Можно было подумать, что он как переменчивый туман, клубящийся и смешивающийся, но сколько бы с ним не происходило перемен, эта стихия всегда остается холодной и рассеивается, стоит свету обжечь ее. Упрямство и бесхитростность извечно недоступного мальчишки из детства притягивали молодого шиноби, но теперь заставляли отступать. Чужая искренность, раздаваемая столь неосмотрительно, имеет плохие последствия. Легко купиться на нее, еще сильнее хочется просто последовать. Саске не мог себе этого позволить.  
  
\- Только не ты, - он отстранился и вышел по во двор, усеянный вишней, безжалостно давя спелые ягоды.  
  
Узумаки почувствовал странное опустошение. Безразличие неприятеля задело его сильнее, чем должно было. Но ему было, что доложить Мадаре. И он был рад не стать частью собственного донесения - Саске перестал быть проблемой.  
  
\- Он не знает, что должен делать, - тихо проговорил Шисуи. – Пятый позволил ему вернуться, только ведь его здесь ничего не держит.  
  
\- Что-то же заставило его принять ссылку, а не смерть, - предположил блондин, запуская пятерню в волосы. Он точно знал, что причина не в нем.  
  
Вдвоем они завернули за угол, останавливаясь у одной из дверей и постучав, прежде чем войти.  
В первые несколько секунд они были вынуждены зажмуриться. Комната была словно соткана из ослепительных солнечных лучиков и отблесков. Все окна оказались открыты, впуская солнце, на которое безотрывно смотрел тонкий, как тростинка, юноша.  
  
\- Сай, - позвал Шисуи, словно не удержав имя, сорвавшееся с губ вместе с выдохом. Наруто показалось, что тот сам не ожидал от себя такой торопливости.  
  
Акаши, услышав обращение, чуть развернулся. Была видна лишь часть его лица, не прикрытая значительно отросшими волосами, но и по ней можно было судить о приемлемом состоянии здоровья пациента, не считая худобы и буквально витавшего вокруг него ощущения усталости.  
  
Узумаки посмотрел на того, кто четыре года скитался по странам, лишь бы не быть среди тех кого никогда не считал своими. И понял: у него бы не хватило на это сил. А возможно, он так думает, потому что Мадара слишком крепко держит его и внушил ему ощущение собственной несостоятельности.  
  
\- Привет, - откликнулся нукенин и вновь поднял голову к небу. Его голос был тих и слаб. Обоим посетителям стало не по себе от его интонаций, каких-то пустых и безжизненных.   
  
Шисуи вышел вперед. Приблизившись к юноше, оставил на его кровати красивый и яркий, словно закат, цветок.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал он.   
  
Акаши не обратил внимания на его слова. Но медик не спешил уходить, сознавая свою обязанность объясниться с тем, кто пустил свою жизнь под откос из-за неразделенных чувств к нему.  
  
\- Я всегда старался оберегать тебя. Ты выглядел таким одиноким и беззащитным. Мне казалось правильным дарить тебе свое внимание. Я не знал, что для тебя… так повлияет… - мужчина не смог договорить. Просто потому, что не имел права оголять чужие чувства, даже если о них и так все знали.  
  
\- Столько лет прошло. Я хотел бы тебе о многом рассказать. Знаешь, я думал о том, чтобы ты стал крестным моей дочери. Мы с Сакурой говорили об этом. Она согласна. Ведь вы когда-то были в одной команде. И малышка Юрико…  
  
\- Замолчи! - завопил Сай, резко оборачиваясь.  
  
Учиха отступил, шевеля губами словно немой. Наруто почувствовал нехватку воздуха.  
Сай смотрел сквозь них, как если бы их и не было в комнате, потому что он был полностью слеп. Его глаза, имевшие прежде темно-коричневый оттенок, заволокла серая непроглядная пленка: признак давнего и необратимого повреждения.  
  
\- Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь, да?! Зачем тыкаешь носом в мои собственные заблуждения, расписываешь свою счастливую жизнь с женщиной, которую я считал подругой, говоришь имя любимой дочери, - кричал он все громче, - будто это для меня что-то должно значить? Я уже понял, какую ужасную ошибку совершил! – Акаши затих, буквально падая на кровать и вновь отворачиваясь к открытому окну.  
  
\- А теперь уходи, - за их спинами раздался голос.  
  
Шисуи и Узумаки обернулись.  
  
На пороге стоял безэмоциональный как никогда Итачи, однако он был явно недоволен их нахождением здесь.  
  
Хозяин госпиталя беспрекословно двинулся на выход с совершенно потерянным выражением лица. Но был остановлен племянником.  
  
\- Не приходи к нему больше. Ты для него никто.  
  
Старшего Учиху оскорбило это требование, заставив посмотреть на родственника с каким-то отчаянным ожесточением.  
  
\- Не вини только меня. И про себя не забудь, - прошептал медик, расцепляя хватку чужих пальцев и уходя.  
  
Итачи взглянул на оледеневшего Наруто, будто пытался убить.  
  
Блондин проигнорировал невербальную угрозу. Он не мог уйти сейчас, не сказав самого главного человеку, который так усиленно пытался разглядеть свет сквозь непроглядную тьму слепоты. Обида одного и вина других не лучшее сочетание для понимания. Они как два катализатора, вызывающие лишь бурную реакцию, заканчивающуюся ничем, кроме неприятного осадка на душе.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты жив, друг, - заговорил юноша, желая вложить в эти простые слова поддержку, свое понимание и сопереживание.  
  
Сай вздрогнул и как-то испуганно посмотрел туда где стоял Узумаки, который только что и запоздало понял: он никак не обозначил свое присутствие до этого. Акаши был явно удивлен нахождением еще одного человека и сконфужен. Возможно, знай он, что Шисуи пришел с кем-то, то повел бы себя иначе.  
  
Сегодня Наруто не удалось никому помочь: ни врагу, ни другу, ни самому себе. Больше не желая мучиться, он удалился, в очередной раз убеждая себя в мысли, что ничего не мог сделать, не мог изменить, как бы ни старался.  
  
***  
  
Минуты проходили одна за другой, и Саю уже не казалось правильным прогнать всех, кто был готов разделить с ним его боль, а от столь желанной тиши стало противно. В ней слишком хорошо слышались собственные мысли.  
  
\- Итачи, ты здесь? – неуверенный вопрос в пустоту, без единой надежды на положительный ответ.  
  
\- Да, - простое короткое слово, прорвавшее оцепление, выстроенное из безнадеги и жалости к самому себе.  
  
Учиха подошел ближе.  
  
Слепой юноша повел рукой по простыне и нечаянно коснулся пышного бутона на ней. Боль мелькнула на его лице. Он прекрасно помнил эти пустышки в саду Шисуи, притягивающие лишь своей красотой. Они были так же виноваты в его глупых, наивных чувствах, которые легко было принять за любовь, как и тот, кто их вырастил.  
  
\- Итачи…  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Джоунин забрал цветок и вышел с ним во внутренний двор, оставляя его на одном из кустов, словно даря отнятое время на цветение. В этом он был похож на Шисуи сильнее, чем мог бы признать, тоже не желающего соглашаться с правдой. Жалкая видимость, подобие истины было прекраснее реальности оборванной жизни. Итачи был готов согласиться даже на иллюзию, так велико его желание украсть для себя время с Саем и пусть это лишь отсрочка перед неизбежным увяданием.


	14. Chapter 14

Скрип натянутой до предела тетивы стал единственной мыслью для десятка человек, стоящих на поляне в предрассветный час. Напряжение, сходное с натяжением пеньковой нити, отражалось на из лицах. Лишь сам стрелок был нарочито спокоен.  
  
Однако он волновался и боялся, как и те шиноби, что стояли за спиной.  
И пусть его движения отточены и уверенны, есть тот, кого он не может так просто обмануть. Цепкий взгляд которого Наруто постоянно ощущал, как и мелкую нервную дрожь.  
  
Мадара не прощает ни сомнения, ни слабость. И ему достаточно незначительного намека, чтобы распознать их в душах подчиненных.  
  
 _Рука должна быть крепка, пальцы сильны; стоит цели только появиться, он отпустит стрелу без жалости. Непременно отпустит._  
  
Узумаки выдохнул. Облачко пара сорвалось с побледневших губ. Невольно он вспомнил день, когда учитель впервые привел его на этот закрытый полигон. Была та же самая пора - увядающая осень - стояла сухая и теплая погода, под ногами, лаская слух, шуршал ворох огненно-золотой листвы, а не скользил вязкий и гнилой гумус, как сейчас…  
  
...Тогда он коротал очередной невыносимо скучный полдень одного из бесконечно бестолковых дней, проводимых взаперти покоев главы селения. Перед сонной мордашкой мальчика, одиноко сидящего на веранде, зазывно пролетали сверкающие стрекозы и исчезали в неизвестном направлении, так и не дождавшись от охваченного хандрой ребенка хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
В деревне стояла необычайная тишь. Все были настороже, а элитные отряды прочесывали близлежащую территорию.  
  
Какой-то провинциальный лорд, разочарованный сменой власти в стране, осмелился открыто выступить против легендарного Учихи Мадары, потому в Конохе было объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Даже мелкий феодал имел в своем распоряжении вполне боеспособную и представляющую опасность армию.  
  
Но маленькому джинчуурики были неведомы развивающиеся в то время события и их причины, он чувствовал себя несчастным и покинутым. Было непонятно, для чего хокаге, по большей части времени неизвестно где пропадающий, взял его себе, и почему нельзя выходить из дома и видеться с отцом, когда захочется.  
  
Успев задремать, опираясь на локоть, он вдруг услышал странный звук, сопровождающийся писком. Не в силах побороть любопытство, лисенок перебрался через раму окна и спрыгнул на парапет, сразу увидев источник шума.  
  
Из гнезда, расположенного на крыше, выпал птенец. Наруто стало его жаль, он хотел вернуть малыша обратно и уже потянулся к пушистому комочку, широко раскрывающему клюв, но был остановлен.  
  
\- Лучше не делай этого.  
  
Узумаки удивленно уставился на знакомого ему АНБУ с серебряными волосами, только что появившегося буквально из ниоткуда.  
  
\- Не трогай его. – Хатаке говорил тихо, используя вибрирующие нотки в голосе, к которым невозможно было не прислушаться.  
  
\- Почему? – полюбопытствовал мальчик.  
  
\- Потому что, если ты прикоснешься к нему голыми руками, его семья откажется от него.  
Голубые глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
\- И как же вернуть его?  
  
\- Просто оставь.  
  
\- Но он же погибнет!  
  
\- Да. Либо полетит.  
  
\- Я возьму его и буду заботиться.  
  
\- Тогда он уже никогда не сможет выжить в дикой природе. Он навсегда будет привязан к тебе.   
Ты готов взять на себя такую ответственность?  
  
Ребенок невольно отстранился, не зная, как следует поступить.  
Неожиданно на его плечо покровительственно легла тяжела рука. Он вздрогнул, хоть и сразу понял, кто именно присоединился к их небольшой компании на парапете.  
  
Мужчина приблизился к затихшему птенцу, опустился на одно колено и без раздумий поднял его, поглаживая кроху по шее.  
  
\- Учись делать выбор быстро. Он все равно бы погиб, не лучше ли с толком использовать его жизнь. Ты промедлил – и теперь этот птенец будет принадлежать мне.  
Наруто почувствовал обиду… и стыд. Кажется, он вновь разочаровал сенсея.  
  
\- Какаши.  
  
\- Да, Мадара-сама?  
  
\- Отдай его тому, кто занимается обучением почтовых соколов.  
  
\- Я прослежу за этим. Какое вы дадите ему имя?  
  
Хокаге задумался, взглянул на лохматого и разрумяненного подопечного, засмущавшегося от столь пристального внимания, и ответил:  
  
\- Сорвиголов.  
  
Хатаке вскоре удалился вместе с пернатой живностью.  
Блондинчик дулся и хмурил бровки, провожая того взглядом.  
  
\- Сегодня у тебя тренировка, приготовься, - сказал Учиха, едва сдерживая ухмылку. Проблемы вне селения, созданные мелкими глупыми людьми, утомляли его, по возвращении он не хотел бы возиться еще и со своим юным пленником. Но стоило только увидеть светлую макушку мальчишки, подтягивающего извечно спадающую с худых плеч футболку, как почувствовал свою ответственность за того, кого приручил ранее, пообещав самому себе каждый день занимать ребенка делом.  
  
Узумаки, послушно и не смея задавать вопросов, отправился к себе переодеваться, плохо контролируя восторг. Ему не терпелось показать себя, ведь отец отлично его обучил.  
  
***  
  
Мадара использовал печати, чтобы перенести их на окраину желто-оранжевой поляны.  
Пока они двигались к мишеням – чучелам, расположенным в середине Нулевого полигона, ребячество взяло верх над лисенком. Он украдкой, с хитрой улыбкой, отпинывал листья носками сандалий, то и дело косясь на строгого учителя, возвышавшегося над ним как величественная, беспристрастная статуя.  
  
\- Я давно не уделял тебе внимания, - обрывая нехитрое развлечение, проговорил Пятый, останавливаясь и вынимая из подсумка свиток, захваченный из дома. Он развернул его и призвал небольшой детский лук и стрелы, вкладывая их в руки Наруто, посмотревшего на тонкое изогнутое древко с нескрываемым презрением.  
  
\- Он игрушечный! – возмущался нахаленок, насупив крохотный носик, явно считая, что он достоин более грозного оружия. - Я не буду из него стрелять.  
  
Учиха старательно не позволял себе злиться. Никто не смел не исполнять его приказов. Но ему следовало привыкать держать себя в руках рядом с этим неугомонным и шумным сорванцом, воспитание которого требует самообладания и осторожности, иначе можно навсегда остаться его врагом.  
  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как его держать, - проговорил он спокойно.  
Узумаки опустил голову, признавая правоту, но тут же вскинулся, перехватывая «игрушку» так, как он считал нужным. Торопливо пристроив стрелу и с силой натянув тетиву, резко отпустил ее в сторону деревянных мишеней.  
  
Мальчик вскрикнул и выронил лук, едва сдерживая слезы, и потирая левое предплечье. Тетива больно хлестанула по коже, оставляя моментально наливающийся краской синяк. Стрела же безнадежно потерялась среди пестрой листвы.  
  
Мадара прицокнул языком. Не во всем ему стоит быть терпеливым. Неспешно подняв руку, он дал пощёчину остолбеневшему от удивления ребенку.  
  
\- Что бы ни произошло, никогда не смей бросать оружие – это твой второй урок на сегодня.  
Наруто прекратил всхлипывать и хорошо запомнил эти слова, смотря в полуприкрытые веками черные глаза, раз и навсегда понимая – шиноби не имеет право колебаться и чувствовать боль…  
  
…Шорох отвлек Узумаки от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Из темноты столетнего леса что-то с шумом и клацаньем неслось на замерших воинов.  
  
«Первый выстрел за мной. Сегодня я должен показать свою безупречную преданность хокаге, а остальные обязаны беспрекословно и во всем подчиниться мне».  
  
Стая сумасшедших птиц, кричащих наперебой, вырвалась из предрассветной тьмы на открытое пространство пугающим сплетением из бьющихся в агонии животных и алых лент, связывающих их лапки – зрелище способное любого заставить изумиться, но не засомневаться.  
  
Наруто с легкостью позволил первой стреле пронзить гомонящий клубок, уже тянясь за другой задеревеневшими от усталости пальцами.  
  
Синхронное щелканье арбалетов за спиной - и вот уже тонкие смертоносные болты понеслись в сторону ни в чем неповинных существ. Ему даже не пришлось отдавать команду. И это было хорошо.  
  
Связанные одной нитью еще живые птицы падали на сырую и холодную землю вслед за мертвыми, копошась в ней в тщетных попытках спастись. Но и их нужно было добить. Все, что появится из леса, должно быть ликвидировано - таково их задание.  
  
Когда утро наконец-то наполнилось тишиной, а воздух - удушливым запахом крови и мокрых перьев, юноша преждевременно подумал, что сегодня было самое простое испытание, прежде чем увидел вылетающего из-за деревьев ручного сокола Мадары, призванного своим хозяином.  
Сорвиголов гордо опустился на вытянутую руку Пятого, который прикрепил какое-то послание к ноге крылатого гонца, тут же отправляя его.  
  
Узумаки понял жестокий замысел бессмертного и с печальной радостью не ощутил в колчане веса еще хотя бы одной стрелы. Ему не придется самому завершать это испытание. Он не смог бы сделать этого, не дрогнув. И дело не в жалости, а во внутреннем убеждении неправильности происходящего.  
  
 _Но, значит, ему предстоит заставить людей закончить все за него._  
  
\- Цель - почтовый сокол хокаге! – скрывая боль, выкрикнул Наруто, наперед зная, что у арбалетчиков еще достаточно запасов, но не столько же решимости. Впрочем, он их прекрасно понимал. Он тоже не знал, зачем умирать этому наглому, своенравному, но красивому и умному животному, владелец которого безучастно стоит рядом.  
  
Мгновение бездеятельности сменялось другим. Никто не хотел рисковать и подчиняться нелепому приказу. А цель все удалялась с линии досягаемости.  
  
Еще один миг промедления - и задание будет провалено. Они все понесут наказание. И немыслимо предсказать, каким оно будет.  
  
Нулевой полигон создан для того, чтобы напомнить шиноби, кто они – инструмент, орудие Тени огня, неповиновение которому безжалостно карается.  
  
Неожиданно раздалось щелканье чьего-то арбалета.  
Болт пролетел мимо птицы, но этого решающего поступка было достаточно, чтобы и остальные начали обстрел.  
  
Узумаки обернулся на того, кто оказался смелее или умнее остальных.  
  
Саске спокойно, хоть и не без затруднения из-за раненой руки, перезарядил свое оружие и вновь навел на сокола, мельком взглянув на Наруто, который благодарно кивнул; младший Учиха спас их. Но на самом деле юноша хотел, чтобы Сорвиголов сумел улететь. И почти поверил в такую возможность, пока не услышал среди непрекращающегося свиста мерзкий, успевший навсегда отпечататься в голове, звук шелеста перьев падающей замертво птицы.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя разжать плотно сомкнутые губы и отдать новое распоряжение хриплым голосом:  
  
\- Забрать послание.  
  
Мадара наблюдал за всем происходящим с мрачным равнодушием. Хотя был крайне раздражен секундной заминкой, возникшей после первого приказа. В тот момент он, не упуская ни единой мелочи, оценил слабость каждого и сделал выводы. Немногие осознали, что сегодня он командовал устами своего ученика. Кроме, естественно, братьев. Те повели себя вполне предсказуемо и исполнили задуманное, но для них на этом еще ничего не заканчивается. И дело не только в наследниках. А в его намерениях преподнести урок всему клану.  
  
\- Наруто-сан? – блондин посмотрел на принесенную ему колбочку с отвращением. Она была испачкана кровью, а протягивал ее тот, кто обучал выпавшего из гнезда птенца.  
  
«На полигоне не бывает случайных людей, только те, для кого эти испытания придуманы. Даже ты справился, Генма. Было ли для тебя это легко»?  
  
Заставив себя взять контейнер, он выкрутил листок, читая надпись написанную каллиграфическим подчерком.  
  
«Теперь ты готов отправиться со мной на охоту в страну Молний».  
  
Узумаки почувствовал жжение в глазах.  
  
 _Все это было устроено только для того, чтобы разыграть для него билет на свободу?!_  
Как и годы назад, обида и стыд овладели им – только теперь оттого, что сделал все так, как его учили.  
  
Но он провалил это испытание. Не усвоил третий урок – принимать решения и никогда не сожалеть о содеянном.  
  
Разве это вообще возможно?  
  
«Возможно», - подумал Наруто, подняв глаза на своего ледяного наставника, которого навряд ли когда-либо мучали подобные терзания.  
  
Есть ли непреступные грани для этого человека… Или таких, как он, уже не измерить общепринятыми мерилами?  
  
В такие моменты молодому ниндзя становилось страшно. Потому что именно он несет в себе волю Мадары.  
  
***  
  
Выбравшись из душа, Узумаки провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу. Но не увидел там себя, лишь полупрозрачную тень с посеревшими глазами.  
  
Этот день измотал его. Вода не смыла и половины его тревог.  
  
Он хотел бы иначе воспринимать приходящие вещи. Ведь ему удалось проявить себя и не опозорить учителя. К тому же, представилась возможность побывать за пределами селения. Это все то, о чем он мечтал. «Но» - трезвонящим колокольчиком засело в голове. Даже отбросив все мысли об испытании, оставались еще вопросы, беспокоящие его.  
  
Он знал план Мадары. Если они отправляются за Жрицей, значит, пришло время для исполнения задуманного.  
  
Наруто вновь попытался представить мир без чакры и найти свое место в нем. Но, как и во все предыдущие разы, наткнулся только на пустую обреченность и смирение перед предстоящим, каким бы оно ни было. Он сам себе удивлялся - своему спокойному принятию возможности появления этого нового порядка.  
  
А где-то в глубине души скреблась тревога, загнанная в самые темные уголки подсознания. Имеет ли он право просто допустить это…  
Юноша вновь провел рукой по запотевающему зеркалу и увидел в отражении полыхающий шаринган.  
  
Оборачиваясь с ужасом в глазах, Наруто никого не увидел за спиной. Тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать видение, он скорее покинул ванную, чувствуя, как больно жжёт грудную клетку сердце, наполнившееся адреналином.  
  
Ничего нельзя предвидеть, если предстоят столь радикальные изменения. А лишние рассуждения только рождают крамольные мысли, делающие его слабее.  
Узумаки вошел в пустую темную гостиную, в которую каким-то чудом проникали крохи рассеянного света с улицы. Хокаге вновь неизвестно куда и бесследно исчез, потому не став утруждать себя включением освещения и переодеванием, он сразу же завалился на диван, привычно забрасывая одну ногу на спинку.  
  
Шальная улыбка мелькнула на его губах. Наставник неизбежно заводился каждый раз, стоило ему появиться мокрым, с едва держащимся на бедрах лоскутком ткани или вовсе без него и развалиться подобным образом.  
  
Возбуждение горячей волной пробежало по телу. Блондин застонал, зажмуриваясь и набрасывая на лицо полотенце. Закаленный тренировками организм самым банальным образом подводил, требуя разрядки, требуя его.  
  
Все чаще Наруто казалось: он знает двух разных Учиха. И тот, кто живет с ним, не тот же жестокий человек, который руководит целой страной.  
  
Его Мадара читает на веранде, сидя на полу под открытым окном, сводя черные брови к переносице; хмурится даже во сне; не выносит запах лаванды, напоминающий о чем-то из давнего прошлого, и любит исключительно одежду старого покроя, чем сводит с ума не только его, но еще и половину собственного клана. А еще постоянно кусается во время поцелуев и ему мало одного раза. На что блондин никогда бы не дерзнул жаловаться, да и не хотел.  
  
Влажная кожа покрылась мурашками от легкого сквозняка.   
  
«Неужели окно осталось открытым»?  
  
Понадобилось время, чтобы Узумаки признал в движениях холода тонкие пальцы.  
  
Он хмыкнул.  
  
\- Я думал, ты не появишься как минимум неделю.  
  
\- Тебя нельзя надолго оставлять одного. - Чужое дыхание обожгло мочку уха. – Ты неизбежно попадаешь в неприятности.  
  
Наруто отбросил полотенце, приоткрывая губы, чтобы произнести что-то колкое и язвительное, но был втянут в страстный и жадный поцелуй, моментально забывая, как мыслить.  
  
«Ты моя неприятность».  
  
Пятый был на удивление ненасытен и груб. Навалившись сверху, он поднял руки юноши к изголовью и крепко прижал их, подчиняя и ограничивая, будто боясь, что любимая добыча может вдруг взбрыкнуть. Он царапал ногтями загорелую кожу, обводил плавные линии лисьих шрамов. Тянул за тонкие светлые пряди, заставляя изменить наклон головы, чтобы пройтись дорожкой поцелуев по такой беззащитной и открытой шее, вдохнуть сводящий с ума аромат кожи.   
  
Наруто не спешил освободиться из собственнического захвата, наслаждаясь близостью. Зная, как нравилось Мадаре, когда он запускал пальцы в его длинные волосы, а следовательно, рано или поздно его отпустят, чтобы он мог это сделать.  
  
Они оба подавались навстречу и одновременно замирали, когда нужно было вдохнуть глоток воздуха.   
  
Учиха целовал яростно и пылко, покусывая язык и губы распластанного под ним юнца, пока его прикосновения не стали похожи на извинения.  
  
Узумаки испуганно дернулся, зажмуриваясь.   
  
За что учитель просил прощение? За ту боль, с которой он, его ученик, вынужден был принимать решения на сегодняшнем испытании?  
  
\- Не прячь от меня своих глаз, - тон мужчины был странным, не требовательным, как обычно, а почти умоляющим. Сопротивляться которому было сложнее, чем гендзюцу.  
  
Приоткрыв веки, блондин увидел незнакомое ему чувство на, казалось бы, хорошо изученном за эти четыре года лице, заставившее неприятно удивиться. Он не сумел прочитать странное выражение, вовлеченный в очередной безудержный поцелуй, пока самоуверенный похититель бесстыдно пил его дыхание.  
  
Жертве наглого воровства не удалось остановить безобразно счастливую улыбку, растянувшую его губы, - ведь ему взамен дарили свое.  
  
Крепкие руки подхватили обнаженное тело, ловко поднимая с дивана. Наруто, сидя на коленях Мадары, торжествующе почувствовал свою власть и намеревался ей воспользоваться в полной мере. Теперь он мог раздевать жилистое тело мужчины, касаться его лица, волос, вызывая довольные вздохи, дотягиваться до чувств и эмоций, через связь, возникшую между ними сейчас, когда они как никогда равны и одинаково возбуждены.  
  
Юноша выгнулся, почувствовав, как в него ввели два пальца, и то, с каким нетерпением они сгибались и разгибались в нем.  
  
Успев хорошо узнать предпочтения покровителя, он смело охватил своей рукой кисть Учихи и стал помогать тому растягивать себя под одобрительное рычание.  
  
Нетерпение, неуемное влечение, жажда обладания наполнили электрическими токами атмосферу будто оторвавшейся от целого мира комнаты, где не было ни единого повода для лишних размышлений, самобичевания и угрызения. Подозрений и сомнений в том, кому доверяешь.  
  
Больше не считая нужным сдерживаться, Мадара приподнял своего податливого джинчуурики за бедра и быстро вошел в него, вновь срывая порывистое дыхание с припухших губ.   
  
Словно в гонке за ускользающим наслаждением, движения любовников были быстры и ненасытны, заглушаемые полувскриками и стонами.  
  
Их сердца не бились в унисон и мыслей друг друга они не угадывали, но это им и не нужно было, чтобы получать друг друга без остатка. И стремиться к большему.  
  
Срываясь в первый оргазм, оба были уверены, что, когда спадет поволока дурмана, придет время для более тщательного и внимательно исследования граней чувствительности их тел.  
Они встретились затуманенными взглядами, продолжая ощущать разбегающийся вулканический жар. Наруто устало опустил голову к плечу Мадары, пока тот поглаживал его выступающие позвонки на спине.  
  
Тугой комок вожделения вновь сплелся в них, когда слабость уже отошла, а они перебрались на пол, бросив на него измятое покрывало. Предстояло нагнать упущенные ночи, проводимые вне вселенной, созданной общими, важными для обоих, а не одного из них желаниями.  
  
***  
  
К утру Наруто разлепил налитые свинцом веки. Некоторое время он просто лежал, прислушиваясь к наступающему новому дню, уже не пытаясь угадать, что его может ждать. С радостью ощущая рядом тепло человека, без которого уже не мыслил свою жизнь и самого себя.  
  
Подняв ладонь, чтобы загородиться от первых лучей, он с удивлением взглянул на побледневшую метку на руке, вспоминая о том, что казалось бы нельзя было забыть. Об обязанности, сведшей его с тем, кем дорожил больше собственного счастья. О причине, по которой все это время его обнимали, любили и дорожили. Создавшей смыл его существования.  
  
«Я больше не чувствую тебя, кьюби», - неслышно прошептали губы. - «Мое время закончилось…».


	15. Chapter 15

В резиденции хокаге было непривычно шумно. У больших дверей приемного зала столпились возбужденно гомонящие выпускники академии. Бывалые джоунины окидывали вверенную им ребятню мучительными взглядами, предчувствуя тяжёлую первую миссию вместе с воспитанниками. Старшее поколение вовсе не радовала перспектива провести несколько дней в «поле», когда по ночам опускался такой холод, что вода превращалась в лед, с довеском в виде трех неопытных, буквально, притягивающих к себе неприятности детей, которых за это время еще предстояло чему-то научить.  
  
Голоса стихли с появлением Пятого в коридоре. Все склонили головы в приветствии, хотя подростки посмелее любопытно поглядывали на облаченного в одежды каге Мадару, но не могли разглядеть его лица из-за низко надетой шляпы. Тот прошел мимо, словно никого и не было вокруг, не уделив и капли своего внимания.  
  
По его правую руку, чуть отставая, шел верный адъютант Тоби, неизменно внушающий трепет. По левую ступал таинственный ученик-иноземец. О котором почти никто ничего достоверно не знал. Кроме того, что он происходил из канувшего в лету клана, еще ребенком был взят в ученики легендарного шиноби, а теперь является еще и его любовником. Последний факт немало волновал самих Учиха.  
  
Один из мальчишек подался чуть вперед, чтобы рассмотреть задумчивого молодого ниндзя, снискавшего себе противоречивую славу. О котором отзывались по-разному и по большей части нехорошо. Подопечного Мадары называли бесполезным и чужаком, но особое раздражение вызывало его приближенное положение к главе селения и влияние, которое он мог оказывать. Однако не считаться с его силой становилось все сложнее. Люди вынуждены были менять свои суждения.  
Неожиданно, словно почувствовав чужое внимание, голубоглазый юноша обернулся.  
  
Мальчик вжался в стену, делая вид, что вовсе только что не пялился ни на кого, но уловил краем глаза мелькнувшую на лице Узумаки улыбку, адресованную ему.   
На щеках генина выступили алые пятна смущения, а в животе запорхали бабочки. Этот человек просто не может быть плохим. Не тот, кто умеет так открыто и искренне улыбаться.  
  
***  
  
Наруто впервые участвовал в подобном мероприятии. Потому не представлял, зачем сенсею, который не удосужился что-либо объяснить, понадобилось брать его с собой, но присутствие на распределении миссий он считал почти невозможным в его жизни новым событием и не мог его упустить. Ему в самом деле было интересно все: джоунины селения, снявшие маски АНБУ ради обучения молодых команд, желторотые генины, преисполненные восторга и предвкушения, почти как он сам, и непривычная волнительная обстановка, оказавшаяся в разы дружелюбнее любого официального приема, устроенного наставником или в его честь.  
  
Когда хокаге занял свое место за овальным столом, а Обито – рядом с ним, Узумаки, преодолевая нервозное желание покусывать нижнюю губу, встал с краю от них, вертя в руках свиток с назначениями.  
  
Он вызывал команды по порядку. Молодняк неуверенно и опасливо приближался к нему - можно было подумать, он устрашает их не меньше Мадары, который поглядывает на происходящие из-под полей своей шляпы, таинственно сверкая черными глазами.  
  
К концу распределения Наруто перестал ощущать удовольствие от неожиданной работы, а сменяющие друг друга подростки и их учителя начали раздражать. Запоздало он осознал, что всему причиной - зависть к детям, к тому, что они имели, а он мог лишь мечтать – свобода. Мысленно юноша обругал себя за такие недостойные размышления, но легче не стало.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, он вызвал последнюю команду. Ею руководил какой-то молодой непримечательный джоунин, не старше самого Узумаки, а в команде состояли дети, по всем внешним признакам, явно не принадлежащие ни к одному из влиятельных кланов Конохагакуре. Это были просто перспективные ребята, которым дали возможность проявить себя.  
  
Выражение лица блондина потеплело, когда он узнал среди них любопытного паренька, едва не свернувшего шею, в попытке разглядеть его в коридоре. Пострел смешно тушевался и не знал, куда деть взгляд, зарываясь носом в высокий воротник куртки, пока единственная девочка в команде шикала на него, заставляя принять соответствующий ситуации облик. Но мальчишке это давалось с трудом.  
  
Наруто торжественно зачитал последнее назначение и не удивился, заметив едва сдерживаемое негодование ребятни. Миссия и в самом деле была бестолковая.  
На секунду он представил себя на их месте. Как бы реагировал на озвученное скучное задание, если бы был как они…  
  
«Нет».  
  
Ему пришлось остановить самого себя.  
  
Предстояло еще дать напутствие ребятам, не стоит отвлекаться на посторонние мысли.  
  
\- Мы больше не наемки, которых покупает дайме. Мы сами стали властью. Скрытые деревни руководят своими странами. И ваша задача – поддерживать благополучие в этом мире, - проговорил он набившую оскомину фразу, но в этот раз говорил так, чтобы молодые шиноби перед ним поняли всю значимость произносимого. – Какая бы не была миссия, вы должны выполнить ее любыми средствами, ради общего блага и будущих поколений перед лицом нашего каге.  
  
Наруто улыбнулся и кивнул любопытному мальчишке. Видя его воодушевление и остальных ребят, он вдруг понял, что люди следуют не за словами, а за тем, кто и как их произносит.  
  
Если бы он мог встретиться и с другими людьми селения. Если бы у него была возможность говорить с ними свободно и смело, то ему, возможно, удалось бы убедить жителей не бояться последовать за мечтами Мадары. Рассказал им, что их всех ожидает в будущем и о том, чего добивается Пятый. Юноша был уверен, что слов достаточно, вовсе не обязательно взращивать в подчиненных беспрекословное повиновение, отдавая жестокие приказы на Нулевом полигоне. Незачем скрывать от них правду, страшась их сопротивления новому порядку...  
  
«Нет, - он вновь оборвал себя. - Нет никаких «если бы», и никто не послушает меня».  
  
Команда, поблагодарив за доверие и поклявшись сейчас и впредь исполнять волю их главы, покинула зал приемов.  
  
Мальчишка напоследок, совсем осмелев, подарил погрустневшему блондину широкую улыбку. Для кого-то он все же стал примером.  
  
Узумаки обернулся к наставнику и Обито, чувствуя себя уставшим, хотелось отправиться домой и съесть чего-нибудь сытного.  
  
Мадара молча поднялся, снял шляпу и медленно подошел к настороженно замершему ученику.  
Тоби тоже встал и передал в руки покровителя небольшой свиток, который тут же был развернут.  
  
\- Узумаки Наруто назначается на миссию класса S, - громко и серьезно продекламировал хокаге.   
  
\- Место назначения: Вулкан в долине. Цель: ловля хитрой кошки и ее котят.  
  
Юноша свел брови к переносице, размышляя над тем, чья это была идея поиздеваться над ним. Оба Учихи выглядели одинаково причастными.  
  
Пятый долго стоял с самым беспристрастным выражением, прежде чем громко захохотать.  
  
\- Сенсей, - простонал юнец, сдерживая веселость. На самом деле он был счастлив от одного понимания, что скоро может покинуть скрытую деревню. И ему нравилось, когда учитель был таким беззаботным и похожим на простого человека, но он боялся увидеть в следующую секунду беспричинное ожесточение на него лице.  
  
\- Поздравляю, это твое первое официальное задание. Ты не доволен?  
  
\- Доволен, - пробормотал Наруто, запуская пальцы в волосы и взлохмачивая их. Он сильно волновался. Происходило значимое событие, по завершении которого мир безвозвратно поменяется. А Мадара был несерьезен, словно речь не шла о цели всей его жизни и изменении фундаментальных вещей.  
  
\- Этой ночью вы отправляетесь за Жрицей, - вступил в разговор Тоби. - Мы получили донесение о ее возможном местонахождении. Она хоть и принадлежит скрытому облаку, но постоянно перемещается по континенту.  
  
\- Пора тебе уже прогуляться, - спокойно проговорил Пятый, облокачиваясь на стол и чуть склоняя голову набок, забавляясь мордашкой рослого парня перед ним, отчаянно пытающегося не показывать своего восторга. В последнее время тот зачастую ходил задумчивым и молчаливым, и это не нравилось Учихе.  
  
\- С нами еще кто-то идет? – Поинтересовался юнец.  
  
\- Нет. Большой отряд спугнет ее, а с Кушиной все равно справлюсь только я.  
  
Наруто и Мадара встретились взглядами. Юноша заворожился огоньками азарта в бездонных глазах. Какая-то темная, непостижимая сила и уверенность в этом человеке были притягательными, как наркотик. И столь же опасными.  
  
Губы мужчины искривились в ухмылке, будто он прочитал мысли своего ученика.  
Подобно пугливому зверьку, Узумаки принял строгий вид, тая за ним смущение и свой страх перед человеком, с влиянием которого не в состоянии справиться.  
  
\- Благодарю за доверие, хокаге. Ничто не заставит меня отступить от выполнения задания сейчас и в будущем, клянусь никогда не нарушать вашу волю, - проговорил он традиционную фразу.  
Наставник вновь расхохотался, подался вперед и притянул к себе удивленного джинчуурики, целуя его и прижимая так близко, что тот почти повис на нем.   
  
Тоби бесшумно отступил и покинул зал, сегодня он был больше не нужен своему повелителю. А его уже давно ждал Намикадзе. С некоторых пор Обито стал жить только моментами своего возращения к супругу. Секретные планы и интриги его больше не волновали, хотя никто и не спешил просвещать старого соратника в их подноготную.  
  
Ужас Конохи попытался отыскать в себе хоть каплю недовольства этим фактом, но не смог. Ему было все равно. То, чего он больше всего желал обрести, уже получил.   
Когда-то Тоби хотел видеть то же, что и Мадара, но теперь это было прерогатива другого, а он с радостью уступит ему дорогу.  
  
Учиха замер в тени желтеющего раскидистого дуба, любуясь высоким и худым блондином, стоящим у крыльца небольшого нового дома, затерянного в лесу среди разрушенных лачуг старой Конохи. Намикадзе что-то рисовал.  
  
Обито нравилось смотреть, как он пишет картины, как держит кисть тонкими пальцами правой руки, а другой облокачивается на мольберт, как устремляет в пустоту задумчивый взгляд, продумывая в своем воображении одному ему известный образ. Любил седые волосы, каждую морщинку на его светлом лице, прикрытые веками глаза и их нетускнеющую небесную глубину. Бывший хокаге был такой же, как и двадцать лет назад, и совершенно другой; они оба изменились и остались прежними одновременно.  
  
Адъютант Мадары вышел из зарослей и снял маску.  
  
\- Минато, - произнес он негромко, как секрет.  
  
\- Обито, - проговорил художник, отвлекаясь от своего занятия и улыбаясь. Он тоже знал тайну.  
Их имена были словно пароль к скрытой ото всех жизни, к которой имели доступ только они - два безликих, безымянных существа среди толпы и родственные души наедине.  
  
\- Ты закончил? – спросил брюнет, обнимая мужа со спины и заглядывая через его плечо, чтобы рассмотреть изображение на холсте.  
Минато покачал головой в знак отрицания и макнул кисть в воду.  
  
\- Отчего-то мне не удается передать эмоции этого ребенка. Не пойму, разочарован он или, наоборот, рад.  
  
\- Тогда почему продолжаешь рисовать это? – в который раз спросил Обито, смотря на монохромный портрет темноволосого мальчика, сжимающего в руках порванные бирюзовые бусы, которые осыпались у его босых ног. Испорченное украшение было единственным ярким пятном среди черных и серых красок, смотрящееся очень выразительно и угнетающе.  
  
\- Не знаю. Просто осень всегда навевает странные сюжеты, - выдохнул творец. - А я не люблю оставлять свои работы незаконченными, какими бы они ни были.  
  
Обито чуть отстранился и посмотрел на Намикадзе, непроизвольно его рука коснулась шрамов от ожогов на будто бескровном лице. Каждый раз, видя их, он испытывал почти физическую боль.  
  
\- Прости, - прошептал он.  
  
\- За что? – удивился Минато, чувствуя в чужом голосе неподдельное сожаление.  
  
\- За то, что тебе так долго пришлось возиться со мной, прежде чем я чему-то научился. За то, что страдал, не имея возможности оставить меня. За то, что…  
  
Блондин приложил палец к губам Учихи, принуждая того умолкнуть, и неотрывно смотря в отличающиеся по оттенку печальные глаза.  
  
\- Я ни о чем не жалею. Сколько раз я умирал у тебя на руках? Сколько раз ты использовал изанаги?  
  
Обито отвернулся в стону и тяжело выдохнул:  
  
\- Дважды. Зачем спрашиваешь об этом?  
  
Сцены гибели любимого часто будили Тоби по ночам. Первая была связана с захватом селения, тогда четвертый хокаге отдал свою душу богу смерти, вторая – с ночью нападения жрицы. Если бы не сила украденного глаза, то он бы давно сошел с ума, окончательно потерялся в собственных предрассудках и заблуждениях без Минато.  
  
Намикадзе обернул лицо Обито к себе, говоря доверительно тихо:  
  
\- Не спрашиваю, а напоминаю. Ты, наверное, забыл, что дал мне шанс жить, шанс увидеть, как мой сын растет, позволил любить себя, и я ни о чем не жалею. Капля трудов с мой стороны – несоразмерная плата за возможность, подаренную тобой, - улыбаясь закончил он, начав как-то растерянно раскладывать краски и кисти по коробочкам.  
Учиха был так рад услышать эти слова, что поверил бы в них даже не будь они и наполовину правдивы.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, и наклонился к Минато, отрывая его от сборов. Они замерли в объятьях друг друга, соприкасаясь лбами. Так и стояли без нужды что-либо произносить, пока губы художника не растянула тонкая хитрая улыбка.  
  
\- Ты – моя лучшая работа, - прошептал он, поднимая кисточку и пачкая нос супруга краской, тут же отбегая, спасаясь от возможного возмездия.  
  
Прежде, чем «отомстить» нахальному блондину, Обито подумал, что есть еще один человек, которому он задолжал извинения. Схватив кисточку и помчавшись за Намикадзе, он решил, что обязательно сделает это, но не сегодня.  
  
***  
  
К собственному удивлению Наруто чувствовал себя спокойно и вполне обыденно, будто он собирался на очередную тренировку с учителем. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям внутри себя, он понял, что все же немного растерян. Ему предстояло стать частью чего-то глобального и волнующего, чего-то, что касалась не только лично его, но и бесчисленного количества людей, потому не мог объективно дать отчет происходящему и осознать свою собственную роль в этом.   
  
Как если бы все было не с ним.  
  
Последний раз проверив всю амуницию и запасы, он вышел в коридор.  
Мадара ожидал его, разглядывая мрачную картину гигантского дерева, являющуюся, по мнению Узумаки, самой неприятной частью их скромного интерьера в доме.  
  
\- Я готов.  
  
Облаченный в доспех Учиха скользнул взглядом по фигуре своего подопечного, видимо, не найдя в   
его внешнем виде изъянов, повернулся к картине.  
  
\- Знаешь, много лет назад твой отец пообещал мне одну драгоценную реликвию в обмен на клятву, что я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
\- Да, он говорил об этом, - не понимая, к чему клонит Учиха, ответил юноша. – Он дал тебе Посох Мудреца.  
  
Минато не раз упоминал об этом, но даже ребенком Наруто относился к этим историям, не более чем как к сказкам, хотя и понимал: отец не обманывает его.  
  
\- Дело в том, что этот древний артефакт нельзя просто взять в руки и воспользоваться им. Когда Рикудо запечатал джууби в себе, он поместил половину его воли - чистую ярость и безграничную жестокость - в посох, но его невозможно контролировать человеческим разумом. Как же Мудрец это сделал? – Мадара задал риторический вопрос в пустоту. – Он не был в полной мере человеком, как и я, - сказав это, древний пробудил шаринган, прокусил большой палец и прижал ладонь к рисунку дерева, давая ему свою кровавую жертву.  
  
Изображение вздрогнуло и исказилось. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее оно завертелось против часовой стрелки, превращаясь в сплошную черную спираль, натекающую на руку мужчины и будто впитываясь под кожу.  
  
Все тело Учихи напряглось, будто от боли. Он дернулся, но заставил себя стоять на месте.  
Наруто замер, забыв, как дышать.  
  
Мгновение – и вся черная тушь сошла с холста.  
  
Мадара наклонился, опираясь на пустое изображение, по его укрытому сумраком лицу нельзя было понять, что он сейчас испытывает.  
  
\- Учитель? - осторожно позвал Узумаки, делая шаг вперед.  
  
Мужчина резко вскинул голову, пугая, полыхающими, как алое зарево глазами, на которые падали пряди волос, словно чернильные росчерки.  
  
\- Не бойся, - сказал он, выпрямляясь и поднимая руку, так будто держал в ней что-то. В следующую секунду он стукнул об пол угольно-черным, поглощающим весь свет посохом. - Я не в первый раз извлекаю его.  
  
Наруто невольно отступил назад, когда его наставник с дикой улыбкой на губах разжал кулак, и посох втянулся в ладонь с едва слышным шипением – ярость бога в руках нечеловека пугала.  
  
\- Идем.  
  
Блондин кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на мужчину перед ним.  
  
Глупо было думать, что он мог бы убедить кого-то следовать за Мадарой по доброй воле. Нет таких слов.  
  
Пятый просто не мог принять мысль, что все его труды не принесут результатов, растворятся в небытии и забвении. Он был готов на все ради того идеального мира, который желал создать. А для этого необходимо было заставить всех шиноби, потерявших жажду крови и ослепленных страхами, вновь гордиться тем, что они призраки. Он собирался забрать их силу, вынудить бояться, чтобы они вновь научились жить искусством теней. А мир без чакры был защищен от саморазрушения – совершенный, подвластный, контролируемый.  
  
Узумаки понимал учителя, единственное, что его волновало: отпустит ли он тех, кто захочет жить иначе?


	16. Chapter 16

Прошла неделя с начала миссии. Озаренное день назад светом счастья и беззаботности лицо Наруто стало серьезным и задумчивым, а глаза остекленели, так словно бы их обладатель пропал внутри собственного сознания. Он перестал восхищенно озираться по сторонам, срываться с места и болтать без умолку, подобно неугомонному дитя. Лишь молча следовал за своим учителем, наблюдая затем, как искривляется чужая тень при каждом шаге. Теперь Узумаки выглядел, как обычный угрюмый шиноби.  
  
И Мадара едва выносил это. Хотя сам же и был причиной возникшего отчуждения. Он наслаждался той непосредственностью, с которой его ученик открывал для себя новое, надеялся продлить безмятежный момент, но это задание было придумано не только для того, чтобы отыскать Жрицу.  
  
Некоторые вещи в жизни Пятого стали недопустимо значимыми. Следовало еще очень давно озаботиться судьбой воспитанника. Дальше их пути должны разойтись. И он сказал об этом Наруто утром седьмого дня. С тех пор тот не произнес ни слова, все время смотря в пустоту.  
  
Они устроились на ночлег в лесной глуши недалеко от долины. Вулкан, возвышающийся над ней, был уже виден, но все еще далек.   
  
Раскидав свои вещи у наспех разожжённого костра, Узумаки запрыгнул на одну из веток широкого дерева и, устало прижавшись спиной к стволу, попытался заснуть. Даже в сумеречной темноте были отчетливо заметны усталость и измождение, охватившие парня, напряжение, сковавшее каждый мускул, залегшие синяки. Подопечный оказался слабее, чем рассчитывал хокаге, эта дорога измотала его, словно он был болен, но ни единым жестом не выдал себя.  
  
Учиха, не сводя глаз с дремлющего юноши, медленно опустился на землю и скрестил ноги. Предпочитая приглядывать за явно обиженным воспитанником издалека, не считая нужным вновь начинать прерванный разговор. Он сказал все что нужно было - правду и дал мальчишке выбор: уйти из Конохи, чтобы жить своей жизнью, или остаться на правах воина АНБУ. Ожидаемо быстрый ответ не прозвучал.  
  
Узумаки служил ему верно, как никто другой, Мадара ценил это. Но не собирался жалеть его, будучи в шаге от исполнения задуманного еще столетие назад.  
  
Хотя испытывал легкое сожаление. Когда-то ради Наруто он пошел на многое, даже изменил своим принципам, принес клятву всемогущим богам, поменялся сам, а теперь собирался отказаться от буквально выторгованной для себя невинной души, находящейся в его полном распоряжении. Он был бы не против продолжать игру «учитель-ученик» еще очень долгое время и ненавидел Кушину за то, что она объявилась так рано, но знал: не отбросив все привязанности, не сможет достигнуть большего.  
  
Прошло около часа, но так ничего и не изменилось. Ночь окончательно вступила в свои права, а юноша обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться, и утомленно уронил голову к груди. Упрямец не собирался спускаться.  
  
Пятого раздражало затянувшееся молчание и демонстративное нежелание ученика разделять тепло костра. Он ожидал больше восторга и меньше упорства.  
Уперев локоть в колено, Учиха всматривался в пляску пламени, дожидаясь, когда паршивцу надоест изображать из себя мученика.  
  
Мальчишка сонно что-то пробормотал и недовольно нахмурился.  
  
«Пока ты рядом, я не могу быть богом», - подумал древний.  
  
Огонь отразился в непроницаемых черных глазах.  
  
Его одолевают страсти обычного смертного – разве это не забавно?  
  
Чтобы достичь пустоты, нужно пройти через испытание – отрешиться от всего, стать сосудом для силы Шинжу – творца этого мира, воля которого заперта в Посохе, а тело – в камне. Но пока Пятый привязан к человеческим потребностям и влечениям - он уязвим. И это нешуточно злило его.   
  
Возможно, еще не время становиться отшельником… Ему еще не подвластно столь непостижимое могущество…  
  
«Потому что хочу прикасаться к тебе».  
  
Мадара поднялся, развязывая узелки ламеллярного доспеха. Скинув его, неспешно подошел к спящему блондину и обвел фигуру немигающим взглядом.  
  
Руку Учихи обожгло – черные иглы медленно прорывали плоть, стремясь наружу. Зверь не разделял слабостей своего носителя. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы загнать волю десятихвостого обратно, большую ее часть.  
  
Наруто, почувствовав навязчивое внимание, приоткрыл налитые свинцом веки.  
  
Неподвижный темный силуэт заставил его сгруппироваться как для атаки. Но сон сошел, и он быстро признал в незнакомце учителя.  
  
\- Уже пора, сенсей? – раздался хрипловатый голос, клубок пара сорвался с бледных губ.  
  
Хокаге усмехнулся и покачал головой. Все было наоборот - есть возможность никуда не спешить. Ночь только началась.  
  
Спрыгнув вниз, Узумаки направился к своим вещам, чтобы найти что-то потеплее легкой куртки. Но тяжелая рука перехватила его, крепко припирая к дереву.  
  
Он поморщился, а когда поднял взгляд, ощутил выброс адреналина, не веря собственным инстинктам, смотря на совершенно спокойного человека перед ним и не узнавая его.  
  
«Бежать», - яркая вспышка в голове. «Как можно скорее».  
  
Мадара мог быть разным, но никогда раньше не был таким непохожим на самого себя – механическим, бесстрастным, но в тоже время опасным и непредсказуемым.  
  
Проводя пальцами по загорелому лицу, отбрасывая тонкие пряди и царапая набухшие венки, ловя их пульсацию, он изучал своего пленника подобно любопытному ребенку, способному ради забавы оборвать крылья мухе. Пытался понять, что заставляет его продолжать цепляться за этого мальчишку и желать его. Не голубые же глаза, в которых так часто отражается столь любимая им растерянность... Не солнечный же облик или славная непокорность…  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал юношу. Нежно и ласково, не желая спешить в своем изыскании. Провел языком по обветренным губам, сжимая показавшиеся совсем тонкими плечи - он мог бы переломать все его кости, если бы приложил чуть больше усилий. Ему стоило только захотеть, и он забрал бы последний вздох Наруто. И тот даже не успел бы подумать о сопротивлении. Но что-то сдерживает его, сдерживало всегда.  
  
Чуть отстранившись, Учиха втянул воздух рядом с учеником.  
  
\- Мне нравится… Страх. Хочется узнать вкус твоего ужаса, - проговорил он, поднимая алеющий взгляд на кусающего внутреннюю часть щеки Узумаки.  
  
Как же Мадара не выносил эту глупую привычку, но она волновала его меньше всего.  
  
Руки сами собой опустились к спрятанному в одежды замершему телу, ища лазейку в складках ткани, в попытке добраться до горячей кожи, может быть, причина его зависимости в ней...?  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал мужчина и повалил юнца, устраиваясь сверху, ожидая ответных действий.  
  
Узумаки осторожно запустил пальцы в распущенные темные волосы, они были словно продолжение ночи, сливались с ней, потянул за них и широко улыбнулся хитрой, косой улыбкой, как умел только он, но немного другой, натянутой. Стараясь подыграть тому, кто занял место Мадары.  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что я боюсь? – с нотками возмущения спросил Наруто, изворачиваясь и седлая его бедра.  
  
\- Лжец, - довольно усмехаясь, проговорил Пятый, становясь почти прежним - живым. Калейдоскоп погас, но что-то непостижимое и пугающее осталось в нем, будто напоминая – демон всегда рядом. Притягивая блондина за предплечье, он несерьезно прикусил его запястье.  
  
Зрачки юноши расширились, ему безумно нравилось, когда наставник так делал, и заводился от одного вида повернутого в профиль лица, любовался очерченными скулами, полуприкрытыми глазами, хранящими в себе притягательность самой тьмы, которая манила его вопреки воле и попыткам остановиться.  
  
Почувствовав, что наглец потерял контроль, Учиха вновь подмял под себя беспечного мальчишку. Коленом раздвинул его ноги и, опираясь на локти, припал к приоткрытым губам.   
  
\- Скажи мне, что ты решил? – спросил он глубоким, тихим голосом, вызывающим мурашки.  
Наруто дернулся, но ему не дали отвернуться.  
  
\- Не хочу говорить об этом, - раздалось едва понятное бурчание.  
  
\- Ты забываешься, - прошептал бессмертный на ухо воспитанника и оцарапал до крови его тонкую кожу под ключицей, вызывая протестующий возглас. - И если я спрашиваю, то не желаю так долго   
ждать ответ.  
  
Узумаки злился и молчал, смотря в непроглядную черноту беззвездного неба, потерявшего свой свет.  
  
\- Говори, - потребовал Мадара, отстраняясь. Он и не предполагал, что эта тема может стать проблемной.  
  
\- Ты выбрасываешь меня, как отработанный материал! – едва сдерживаемый полукрик. - Я не хочу выбирать уйти или остаться, но уже никем!  
  
Слова пронзили спокойствие и тишину ночи. И исчезли в пустоте.  
  
\- Я понял, - проговорил мужчина, планомерно раздевая своего ученика. – Ты добиваешься того, чтобы я выбрал за тебя.  
  
Он гневался, ему хотелось встряхнуть глупого лисенка, причинить боль, чтобы тот осознал – какой подарок получает.  
  
Учиха мог убить его или превратить в раба, мог… да все что угодно сотворить с ним. Но вместо этого дает ему возможность стать капитаном тайного отряда или устроить свою жизнь, как сам пожелает, несмотря на то, что хочется надеть ошейник на эту загорелую шею.  
  
С трудом усмирив себя, Мадара провел по торсу юнца кончиками пальцев, чувствуя покалывание от нарастающего возбуждения внутри собственного естества. Ему было особенно приятно касаться груди и живота того и тем самым ощущать свою власть. Для шиноби истинное испытание открыться кому-то.  
  
Учиха провел ладонью ниже, вызывая судорожный вздох, а другой удерживал любовника, с интересом наблюдая за отражениями страсти на честном лице, пока подготавливал его.  
  
Не намереваясь затягивать процесс, подхватил бедра Наруто, притягивая к себе и медленно, осторожно вошел в него, не желая вредить джинчуурики, потерявшему своего хвостатого, испугавшемуся неожиданной свободы, потому и артачившемуся.  
  
Он был достаточно бережен, но вскоре стал порывистым и резким, вызывая громкие стоны и возгласы. Ему хотелось принуждать блондина быть открытым, не сдерживать своего голоса, себя самого, хотя бы здесь, где их никто не видит и не слышит.  
  
Учиха вышел из Наруто и развернул его к себе спиной. Узумаки ненавидел эту позу. Так ему напоминали о его истинном месте. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать и жадно подавался назад.  
Свет почти потухшего огня очерчивал разогретые тела тонкой полосой ореола, из-за чего их ритмичные движения размазались, они были фантомами самих себя в сгущающемся вокруг них тумане.  
  
Юноша глубоко прогнулся, а мужчина прижался к нему почти вплотную, опуская руку к промежности партнера. Рваные толчки прекратились, и оба они замерли, мелко дрожа.  
  
Мадаре мучительно не хватало того сногсшибательного потока чакры, который возникал каждый раз, когда он поглощал джууби из мальчишки раньше, но даже без этой пикантной детали наслаждение от обладания отзывающимся на любое его прикосновение телом было потрясающим.  
Вдыхая чудный летний аромат, доверчиво лежащего у него на груди подопечного, чувствуя его тепло, биение буйного, как ураган, сердца, проводя по хорошо знакомым волнистым линиям шрамов, он все явственнее сомневался в собственной непоколебимой решительности. А причиной всему было то, в чем он не мог признаться даже себе, но постоянно упрекал других – страх. Руку вновь кольнуло, разряд от нее пробежал по всему телу. Шинжу был недоволен.  
  
Нельзя воплотить две мечты одновременно - одна уничтожает другую. То, что не дает ему продвигаться вперед - это само существование поклявшегося в верности, обещавшего следовать за ним всегда и при любых условиях Наруто.  
  
Ждать ответа больше не было смысла. Время пришло - он достигнет пустоты, но только когда рядом не будет того, кто невольно удерживает его. Давно стоило перейти от бесполезных размышлений к делу и разорвать узы.  
  
\- Ты уйдешь, - приказал Учиха, вставая. – Одевайся и уходи. И никогда не возвращайся в селение.  
  
Узумаки обернулся на него с выражением неподдельного ужаса, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово, а ведь он хотел попросить дозволения остаться в Конохе.  
  
Лисенок голый и беззащитный сидел в ворохе смятой одежды, с растрепавшимися и прилипшими к раскрасневшемуся лицу волосами, похожий на настоящего брошенного зверька.  
  
В костре щелкнул уголь и рассыпался на множество искр, ветер ураганом промчался над поляной, срывая желтые листы, заставляя дрожать от осенней стужи, а не от удовольствия.  
  
«Лучше бы я убил тебя», - подумал Мадара, ощущая обрушившуюся на него волну обжигающей лавы чужих бесконтрольных, сладостных эмоций, желая захлебнуться в них с сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах.  
  
***  
  
Вулкан над долиной молчал, подобно мудрому старцу, отрастившему длинную белую бороду, которая упала на землю вместе с первым снегом в этом году. Раньше он мог негодовать, извергаясь пыльными клубами пемзы, теперь же изредка ворчал, видя бесчинства людского рода, безразличный к глупым метаниям и проблемам, тех, кто не умеет ждать и торопится жить. Множество загубленных душ он повидал, ни одна не была достойна спасения, как и сейчас.   
  
\- Умри! – кричала красноволосая женщина. – Умри! – зарываясь ногтями в мерзлую землю, вопила она с искривлённым от бешенства лицом, зная, что ей уже не спастись, а ее желаниям не суждено сбыться. И не было ни одного существа, способного остановить монстра, пришедшего за ней.  
Мадара хладнокровно поднял сверкнувшую отблеском луны кусаригаму и оборвал чужую жизнь, которая и так должна была вскоре окончиться, потому что он забрал демонов Жрицы, теперь они жили и неиствовали в нем, терзали его разум.  
  
Волосы Узумаки разметались по земле, в них запуталась листва и ветки, снесенные ураганом предшествующей битвы, впрочем больше похожей на расправу. Темно-синие глаза смотрели в никуда, не веря в собственный конец.  
  
Обернувшись на двух рыжих близняшек, смотрящих на него, как на проявление высшего зла, Учиха подумал: «О, как же они правы!»  
  
Надвигаясь на мелких «котят», жмущихся друг к другу, Учиха чувствовал себя истинным чудовищем, но именного этого ему хотелось больше всего – быть существом иного порядка и шагнуть уже навстречу божественной силе – сокрушительной, разящей, безжалостной, истинной.  
Он буквально видел нити из которых соткана вселенная, но еще не мог до них дотянуться.   
Остался последний шаг – призыв Гедо Мазо и возврат чакры к первоисточнику, а потом – к нему.  
  
\- Не надо, - вымолвила одна из дочерей Кушины, глотая слезы.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что заставило его остановиться, но явно не смысл произнесенных слов, еще мгновение – и он бы снес эти прекрасные головы с плеч.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Все дело в тоне, понял Учиха: он любил подобную этой хрипотцу, она напоминала о том, кого пришлось прогнать. Но не жалел об этом ни минуты. Рука крепче сжала древко косы.  
  
\- Убей нас, но не останавливай движение чакры.  
Мадара дико рассмеялся. Эти девочки сошли с ума.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - прошипел он словно змей, одной лишь волей унимая клокочущую внутри силу. – Ты не боишься смерти?  
  
\- Не так, как ты! - дерзновенно выкрикнула молчавшая до этого сестрица.  
  
Близняшки вскрикнули, когда лезвие кусаригамы остановилось в миллиметре от тонкой шеи одной из них, чтобы в следующее мгновение быть всаженным в камень, как в масло.  
  
\- И что же должно меня убедить не делать этого? – насмешка в каждом слове, в ленивом движении вокруг перепуганных девиц. Что же они могут попытаться сказать ему на пороге своей смерти, если не умоляют о пощаде?  
  
\- Рикудо-санин не просто открыл источник чакры, - раздался дрожащий голос. - Он создал из нее горы, реки и леса. Возвел завесу, не позволяющую чудовищам вроде его матери селиться среди людей…  
  
\- …Без подпитки они разрушатся, а многие погибнут ужасной смертью, - продолжил второй голос.   
  
– Мир не будет прежним.  
  
Мадара равнодушно смотрел на покрытые засохшей кровью одинаковые безнадёжные лица. Они знают   
– им не убедить его. Духи земли – мелкая угроза по сравнению с ним.  
  
\- Я созидаю новый. Как раз в этот момент, - он театрально развел руками, тихо посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Исчезнет все, что создано чакрой! - отчаянный крик. - Твой ребенок - ее творение. Он умрет первым.  
  
Пространство прорезал металлический скрежет вырываемого из камня оружия и щелканье цепи о рукоять.  
  
\- Мой ребенок?  
  
Сточенное лезвие уперлось в висок одной из бестий.  
  
\- Узумаки все несут в себе дух жизни. И Наруто – не исключение. Ты забыл, к какому клану он принадлежит?  
  
Бессмертный не убрал кусаригаму, но и не снес нахалке полголовы.  
  
\- Откуда тебе это известно? – спросил он, чувствуя, будто под кожей завозился какой-то мерзкий червь.  
  
\- Я встретила его в лесу, такого потерянного и печального, потому не стала вредить ему, особенно, когда поняла, какое чудо с ним произошло. А сказала ему то же самое, что и тебе. Знаешь, как он решил поступить? – Девчонка имела наглость испытывать его терпение. – Остановить тебя любым возможным и невозможным способом, не позволить призвать Древо бога и убить жизнь внутри него.  
  
Гримаса исказила красивые черты Учихи.  
  
«Она врет».  
  
Но прежде, чем он в полной мере дал волю гневу, сердце взорвалось болью.  
  
«Ты все же научился принимать решения быстро», - было последней сознательной мыслью Мадары.  
Когда он вырвал из себя болт, то уже был воплощением чистой демонической ярости, устремленной на светловолосого юношу с арбалетом в руках.


	17. Chapter 17

Он хотел бы подобрать нужное определение увиденному, но не мог. Это было, как ураган, цунами и землетрясение, словно одно целое ужасающее стихийное явление. Подобное тем страшным бедствиям, навсегда запечатлеваемым в исторических хрониках пугающим предостережением, но от которых, впрочем, не скрыться, когда они настигают тебя.  
  
Это было то, о чем еще не писали в новом времени и не успели предупредить потомков - буйством разгневанного бога.  
  
Наруто отступил к покрытому ледяной коркой озеру, сгибаясь под порывами и вихрями чакры, вырывающейся из тела Учихи. Дышать стало тяжело и больно.  
  
Дочери жрицы громко стенали, припав к земле, не в силах заставить себя бежать от вулкана как можно дальше. Страх и чужая, немыслимая сила парализовали их разум.  
  
Зарождающиеся торнадо мгновенно взмывали к небу, перемалывая его в снежную крупу, смешивающуюся с песком и пеплом, затягивая все видимое пространство грязно-серой колеблющейся пеленой.  
  
Тем не менее голубые глаза внимательно следили через прицел за каждым движением врага. Стоило тому сделать шаг – и острие болта, покоящегося в желобе арбалета, двигалось вслед, точно примагниченное. Наруто знал, как ничтожно выглядит со стороны со своим жалким оружием против Мадары, но ему нужно всего лишь отвлечь его внимание.  
  
Учитель отбросил серп. Поднял правую руку так, чтобы были видны светлые символы водоворота и веера на тыльной стороне, и, кровожадно проведя языком по зубам, сцарапал метку богов с кожи, опадающую мерцающей пылью.  
  
Клятвы больше не существовало. Уничтожена тем, кто стал подобен небожителям, почти превзошел их. Теперь никто и ничто не могло заставить его подчиняться силе этого знака.  
  
И первым, что он собирался сделать – это навредить Узумаки Наруто, с нескрываемым ужасом смотрящему на останки того, что годами берегло его жизнь.  
  
Придя в себя, юноша продолжил безрассудно отстреливаться от медленно приближающегося джинчуурики десятихвостого тонкими «щепками», от которых тот не утруждал себя даже отмахиваться.   
  
 _Чего добивается этот смешной ребенок?_  
  
Волосы мужчины побелели, демонические острые рога выдвинулись из-под кожи на лбу, тело покрылось чакрой, трепещущей у самых ног, подобно широкополому плащу.  
  
Земля под ногами, казалось, вздохнула и опала. Узумаки замер, не успев в очередной раз перезарядить арбалет, направляя взгляд к задымленной вершине, грозно курящейся над долиной. Вулкан пожелал проснуться, потревоженный шумной возней людей.  
  
В этот момент Учиха, уже мало похожий на себя прежнего, схватил появившийся в воздухе тонкий посох и, сделав одно неуловимое движение вперед, предстал перед не успевшим удивиться учеником и пронзил его солнечное сплетение оружием Мудреца. Полностью почерневшие глаза скользнули по исказившемуся от страдания лицу.  
  
\- Я достану тебя из-под земли, - прошептал сосуд Шинжу, отворачиваясь от дымки развеянной техники.  
  
Наруто в своем укрытии вздрогнул, прижимая руку к месту, куда был смертельно ранен его клон.  
  
«Больно».  
  
Но это не поколебало его уверенности. Он вынул из подсумка кунай и резанул себя по обеим ладоням.  
  
Прекрасно понимания, что прятки не продлятся долго, он ожидал атаки в любой момент и страшился пропустить ее начало.  
  
Больше всего хотелось не бороться с Мадарой, а кричать на него до хрипоты, словно последний психопат, лишь бы дать тому в полной мере понять, каково это – быть выброшенным, отодвинутым за рамки картины, на которой он так долго был центральным персонажем. И твердить, пока язык не начнет заплетаться, о разъедающем изнутри разочаровании во всем, что когда-то было основополагающим, единственно важным, но потерявшем свое прежнее абсолютное значение, когда появились собственные мечты.  
  
Наруто закрыл глаза, подавляя эмоции. Это унизительно. Он никогда не сделает ничего в этом роде. Но все же у него есть шанс и возможность что-то изменить.  
  
\- А вот и ты, - не голос, а электрический ток, пронзающий тонкую плоть первобытным страхом.  
Пальцы существа сомкнулись вокруг горла юноши, притягивая того к себе.  
  
Узумаки захрипел и задергался, хватаясь окровавленными руками за предплечья мучителя и впиваясь в них ногтями. Но даже не предпринимая попыток вырваться.  
  
\- Ты посмел идти против меня, - прогремел голос Мадары, который едва удерживал себя от желания переломить трахею пойманной жертве.  
  
Блондин перестал трепыхаться и приоткрыл губы в искривленном подобии на улыбку. Шрамы по всему его телу вспыхнули, впервые за долгое время вновь наливаясь чакрой.  
  
Учиха злобно оскалился, ощущая, как из него перетекает старательно и терпеливо собираемая сила биджуу. И не верил в происходящие. Мальчишка не мог так просто забрать ее.  
  
Пространство содрогнулось и, словно тонкая ткань, стало рваться. Все быстрее и быстрее, пока ошметки цветов, запахов и всего материального не исчезли, оставляя только лишь белое, беспредельное и пугающее ничто.  
  
Наруто упал на колени, потирая саднящую шею и жадно дыша. Из глаз бежали слезы, вызванные удушением.  
  
Немного оправившись, он увидел в бесцветной пустоте то, что и надеялся.  
  
Напротив него стояли два Мадары, - одинаково опасные, но разные, как лезвия меча и топора. Первый может убивать тихо и быстро, другой всегда сопровождается отвратительным треском костей.  
  
\- И что ты вытворяешь? – спросил один из них с ненавистью.  
  
\- Он хочет умереть, - язвительно проговорил второй, складывая руки на груди.  
  
Только сейчас Наруто осознал, что его план не столь хорош, как он думал. Оказавшись запертым в собственноручно выстроенной клетке с монстрами, он ужаснулся. Не происходи все это на грани реальности и подсознания, почувствовал бы, как на спине выступают капли липкого пота.  
  
Но менять что-либо было поздно. Он пошел на это, чтобы поговорить с настоящим Мадарой. Но где заканчивается воля одного и начинается воля другого было загадкой. И не слишком ли поздно пытаться их отделить друг от друга?  
  
\- Прошу, остановись, - все же решился он выдавить из себя хоть пару слов.  
  
\- Зачем? – спросил насмешник, поднимая руку и разглядывая как из кончиков его пальцев вырастают острые и смертоносные черные иглы.  
  
Ответ Узумаки был прост: все к чему сейчас ты стремишься - разрушительно, бессмысленно и ошибочно. Мир наводнят враждебные духи, если упадет завеса, а люди будут напуганы и слабы, начнется хаос. Все, созданное чакрой, будет разрушено… И потому что я так хочу.  
  
Но он молчит и пятится назад от бессилия. Ему не убедить того, кто непреклонен в своем намерении. Особенно, когда исполнение задуманного так близко. Наверняка, это пьянит. И любые его старания что-то изменить тщетны изначально. Если бог решил создать новый мир, ему ни к чему сохранять старый. Он не станет дорожить тем, что противоречит его закону.  
  
Второй Мадара, стоящий за спиной первого, усмехнулся.  
  
\- Мы знаем, что ты несешь в себе дух новой жизни. Нам плевать.  
  
Наруто хотел завыть от негодования. На самого себя, на того, кому доверял больше, чем себе, на чёртового Шинжу и обстоятельства. Уловив некое движение внизу, он опустил взгляд на дрожащую словно горящий воздух, невидимую опору под ногами, видя кружащихся на глубине демонов. Один из них проворно плыл к поверхности, размахивая пушистыми рыжими хвостами.  
Кьюби замер рядом со своим предыдущим носителем, пристраивая зубастую морду сбоку и злобно смотря на двух Учих.  
  
\- Курама, - с надеждой прошептал блондин, чувствуя бурлящую силу девятихвостого, через щекочущие движение шерсти по голеням. Наруто узнал имя своего хвостатого незадолго до того, как был разделен с ним. Но демон успел нашептать и способ перетянуть его обратно в обход желания самого Мадары. Нужно было только призвать его в этом мире и получить согласие вернуться. Юноша и не подозревал, что однажды ему придется пойти на эту хитрость.  
  
\- Опять проблемы с этим, малыш? – не церемонясь, прорычал лис. – Не бойся, помогу. Как и обещал.  
  
\- В чем дело, кицуне? – с издевкой спросил Учиха с бесноватой улыбкой на губах. – Когда мы вместе проливали реки крови, ты был доволен и рад покинуть тело милого, послушного джинчуурки. Или Узумаки сделали из тебя своего семейного ручного питомца, которого стоит только позвать – и он готов служить?  
  
\- Ррр, - клацнул пастью зверь.  
  
\- Красноречиво, - иронично заметил второй Мадара, делая шаг к Наруто, но на его лице не было ни капли веселости.  
  
\- Даже не думай остановить меня. Отправь кьюби обратно. И знай свое место! – оглушительный крик.  
  
Непреклонный бунтарь качнул головой, ощущая, как к нему с бешеной скоростью приближаются еще демоны, те, которые были запечатаны в жрице: ниби и хачиби, они тоже отозвались на его зов.  
  
\- Твой последний шанс, - проговорил мужчина сквозь стиснутые зубы, видя побег хвостатых. – Подчинись! – взревел он.  
  
\- Нет, - тихо скал Наруто, сжимая кулаки. – Ты сам дал мне свободу. И это мой выбор.  
  
Ему следовало бы бояться, отступиться, но что-то заставляло его упорствовать и переть напролом, несмотря на то, что впереди непробиваемая стена. Он был готов расколоть свой череп о нее, но не позволить наставнику разорвать те узы, что связали их. Не дать загубить хрупкое, но, возможно, лучшее завтра. Воля Мадары ужасна и подавляюща… Однако настоящий хокаге, которым и был его учитель, ценил жизнь жителей страны Огня, он хотел процветания и заботился о безопасности каждого. И никогда бы не причинил вред ему.  
  
Наконец-то все стало ясным и понятным – то, ради чего стоит бороться - это люди, с которыми у нас одни счастливые воспоминания. Одни горести и мечты. Все это заставляет перечить им и упорствовать, лишь бы сохранить нечто общее, ставшее неотъемлемой частью собственного существования и разделенное с кем-то. До боли в груди, до отчаяния и фаталистических поступков, лишь бы продолжать запоминать человека, которого впустил в свое сердце. Его привычки, интересы. Его меняющееся, как ураган, настроение. И дарить свое тепло, участие, веру. Быть надежной опорой. Даже если он сам уверен, что не нуждается в этом.  
Проще отступить – сложнее убедить, что это важно не только для тебя.  
  
Как только биджуу коснулись Узумаки, он разорвал связь и, открыв глаза в реальности, моментально отпрянул от свирепого Мадары, рассекшего воздух длинными когтями там, где мгновение назад стоял его ученик.  
  
Учиха не утратил вид мудреца, но воля и сила Шинжу ослабла. Мальчишка украл светлые половины трех демонов и легко контролировал их. Что-то внутри мужчины довольно отозвалось на выходку блондина. Теперь, когда в Наруто вновь текла чакра, он хотел забрать ее полюбившимся способом. Чтобы вкушать то удовольствие, которые переполняло их обоих раньше.  
  
Но продолжал яростно, бесконтрольно наносить все новые и новые удары. Каждая следующая атака была страшнее предыдущей. Светлая точка исступленно металась, уклоняясь от черных сгустков природной энергии, которыми Мадара управлял, желая прекратить раздражающее сопротивление.  
Очередная скала была разнесена в пыль яростью Пятого. Земля дрогнула, загудев.  
  
Покрытое льдом озеро вскипело от поднимающейся из недр лавы разбуженного вулкана. Замершая вода с треском взрывалась, выпуская наружу свистящие столбы и струи обжигающего пара. Все пространство заволокло молочной пеленой.  
  
Наруто воспользовался небольшим промедлением, чтобы отереть кровь с лица и отбросить прилипшие ко лбу волосы. На его теле почти не осталось живого места, несмотря на непрекращающуюся и мгновенную регенерацию. Жутко хотелось пить, а ноги становились ватными от сковавшего их напряжения. Глаза нещадно резало от песка и пара, а вулканический газ отравлял вдыхаемый воздух.  
  
У него почти иссякли силы. Но знание, что он поступает правильно переполняло его, вкачивая в ослабевший организм очередную дозу адреналина. Все ради души Мадары, который, кажется, даже сам не догадывается, что она у него есть.  
  
Демоны внутри Узумаки довольно урчали, щедро делясь своей мощью, подгоняя воспользоваться ею. Кожа горела от едва ли не стекающей по ней густой чакре. Сознание концентрировалось на мысли: остановить разрушение или умереть.  
  
Когда опасно близко появился знакомый силуэт, Наруто больше уже не сомневался.  
Рывок – и он устремляется навстречу бессмертному, умирая от боли, но помня о своей цели.  
  
***  
  
Мадара чувствовал себя крайне нелепо. Ему, будучи хокаге, не престало таиться в собственном селении и подглядывать за людьми. Но ситуация обязывала. Впервые он отпустил Наруто к Намикадзе с тех пор, как забрал ребенка себе, и считал необходимым лично проследить за тем, как поведут себя новоявленный ученик и его своевольный отец. Оттягивать этот момент и дальше не удалось: мальчишка банальным образом уговорил его, даже не подозревая, на что способен, хлопая своими голубыми глазищами и надувая губы.  
  
В данный момент сын бывшего хокаге ловко орудовал кистями за мольбертом. Минато, совершенно счастливый, с какой-то мстительной радостью помогал изводить свои дорогие и ценные краски, специально доставленные Тоби с прибрежных границ Огня для своего нареченного.  
  
Учиха едва не фыркал, любуясь измазанным, словно палитра, чертенком, с восторгом пачкающим холст ультрамарином и бирюзой. Изображение, созданное мальцом, было непостижимой тайной, но Пятый понял, что само это зрелище – крайне довольный Наруто, утирающий краем некогда белоснежной футболки разрисованные щеки, – навсегда врежется в его память. И он не жалел потраченного времени. Дела Конохи подождут, когда у него есть возможность наслаждаться столь очаровательным представлением.  
  
Это был теплый весенний день, обладающий редкой для любого скрытого селения умиротворенностью, неспешностью и тишиной. Солнце разбегалось бликами по крышам строений, как стайки мелких рыбешек со сверкающей чешуей. Люди, убаюканные размеренностью, прятались в своих прохладных домах, ведя ленивые разговоры. А Мадара не сводил глаз с вихрастого чуда, гоня надоевшую мысль: «Зачем?».  
  
 _Как он решился на этот спектакль?_  
  
В голове, как и десятки раз до этого, раздалось шуршание пергамента, почувствовался его сладковатый древесный аромат, перемешавшийся с запахом особых чернил, используемых только каге. Одно за другим перед внутренним взором всплывали написанные аккуратным, тонким подчерком слова: добровольность, телесный контакт и покорение темой части биджуу и... доверие, доверие, доверие. Как часто Минато упоминал об этом, Учиха сбился со счета, только начав читать свиток. Пятый хотел забрать то, что должно было принадлежать ему, но прежде обязан был и что-то дать взамен.  
  
Что такое доверие? Метафизическая ерунда, доступная исключительно таким идеалистам, вроде Намикадзе, которая в конечном итоге погубила его как главу селения.  
  
Только правда была в том, что Пятый боялся продолжать смотреть на улыбчивого ребенка, располагаясь к нему и начиная дорожить. Он должен всего лишь притворяться, но лучшие обманщики те, кто верит в свою ложь. Сможет ли в конечном итоге отличить истину от вымысла, который сам же и создаст? Ведь уже сейчас не знает ответа, почему просто не забрал Наруто от Минато. Дети – их так легко заставить забыть что угодно, даже единственного живого родителя, и приучить любить чужого. Вместо этого дал маленькой семье относительную свободу и позволил им напомнить о себе прежнем. Но привязанность делала его слабее. Последний человек, которому он верил, был его братом. Только после его смерти он научился смотреть далеко в грядущее без страха и жалости.  
  
«Доверие, доверие, доверие. Проклятый Минато. Лучше бы никогда не писал свои трактаты. Лучше бы ты никогда не делился своим счастьем».  
  
Хокаге ухмыльнулся, видя, как его Узумаки выдавил себе на ладошки краску и припечатал их к   
спине отвлёкшегося Минато, громко хохоча.  
  
Слишком безоблачный, слишком притягательный, вселяющий сомнения. Непредсказуемый.  
Нет. Этот ребенок никогда не заставит его отступиться. Никогда. Сделает все необходимое, чтобы не позволить мальчишке повлиять на себя. Вылепит из него свое очередное орудие, с которым нет необходимости считаться и легко избавится, когда оно потеряет свою ценность. Но прежде он насладится им.  
  
***  
  
Отбросив избитого юношу к ядовитому озеру, Мадара медленно приблизился и, опустившись на одно колено, навис над полубессознательным учеником, судорожно глотающим собственную кровь.  
  
В отдалении с громом и скрежетом вулкан начал свое извержение лавой гнева, пожирая камни и все, что попадалось на пути. Вода пузырилась и грозила вылиться из берегов.  
  
\- Ты выбрал свой путь. И он оказался короток, - сказал мужчина, зная, что Узумаки его уже не слышит. Просто констатировал глупость того, кого считал своим воспитанником, которого так и не удалось научить главному – не стоит противостоять Учихам.  
  
Мадара вскинул когтистую руку, готовясь нанести последний удар, но остановился в миллиметрах от слабо вздымающей груди.  
  
Каждая кость в его теле едва не сломалась, преодолевая несуществующую преграду, а жилы натянулись до предела, но не мог заставить себя сделать ни единого движения, чтобы пронзить тонкую, оголившуюся кожу и вырвать назойливую «птаху» из костяной клетушки вместе с тремя сбежавшими демонами.  
  
Скорая дробь, словно зуд под кожей, отвлекала. Она нервировала, но и волновала его.  
  
 _Стук сердца. Такой странный – быстрый, как у перепуганной мышки._  
  
Он опустился ниже, прислушиваясь к ударам и стараясь понять причины, по которым сердце Наруто бьется так быстро. Но звучание оказалось не так просто поймать. Оно не таилось в грудной клетке.  
  
Когти втянулись, а пальцы невесомо коснулись низа живота. Мадара, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как потянулась чакра от него к существу внутри.  
  
«Ах ты, маленький воришка…».  
  
***  
  
Саске привык наблюдать за бурлящей жизнью вокруг, не считая себя ее участником. Никто и ничто не касалось его. Чужое счастье, любовь, преданность, дружба. Это все он видел со стороны. Не надеясь и уже не стремясь обрести. Те желания, что остались в нем, должны были быть всегда скрыты ото всех. Он намеревался подавлять их, как и положено, человеку принадлежащему клану и скрытому селению. Но решился однажды на смелый шаг - навстречу одержимости… Лучше бы ему оставаться стоять на месте, чем пробовать обрести недосягаемое. У людей, прыгающих со скалы в бушующее море, больше шансов выжить, чем было у него, когда он открыл ворота Конохи перед красноволосой жрицей и ее дочерьми.  
  
Глупо. Он в самом деле рассчитывал, что она поможет ему. Но у нее были другие планы.  
С того самого момента все стало невыносимым. Потому что Мадара заставил его жить. Мучительно, бесцельно, зная, что, предприми он хоть что-то двусмысленное, минимально подозрительное, и за это поплатится его старший брат. Причем особенно жестоким образом. А все, чего ему хотелось, было преступлением в глазах главы, даже мысли о самоубийстве.  
  
Брюнет достал маленький меч ниндзя-то из ножен, подаренный отцом, когда ему исполнилось восемь и его всерьез начали тренировать. Радостнейший день. Все еще было впереди. И он годился тем, что его путь - путь воина-ниндзя. Но реальность оказалась такова, что это абстрактное, обнадеживающее  _все_  уже закончилось, не начавшись.  
  
Юноша взглянул на свое искривлённое отражение в лезвии и оскалился. Оно было правдивым – он искажен и поломан.  
  
Как же хотелось прикончить себя и остановить бредовые мысли: не таким должно было стать его будущее и он сам.  
  
Невыносимо было думать о Наруто, а видеть его каждый день после возвращения стало сущей пыткой.   
  
Хокаге подгадывал их «случайные» встречи, забавляясь мучениями соплеменника, тем, как он загонял ярость в бездну своей темной, истекающей мраком души. Продолжая с садистским удовольствием показывать изо дня в день полноту извращенной власти над неразумным блондином, едва не заглядывающим в рот учителя. И напоминал, что сам Саске не имеет право даже на смерть. Терпеливо ожидая, когда тот все же не выдержит, сорвется и поставит под удар всю свою семью.  
  
Противно. Мадара даже не человек. Он использует людей, калечит их и избавляется.  
  
«Ненавижу».  
  
Молодой шиноби вскинул оружие и, не раздумывая, приставил его к сонной артерии. Но не смог сдвинуть с места. Его собственные руки дрожали и сопротивлялись воле хозяина. Лицо свело судорогой, под кожей выступили вены. Он резко отвернул голову, сдаваясь. Его взгляд стал особенно подавленным, упав на возвышающееся над селением плато, утопающее в пестром океане осенней листвы. Там все началось. Не увяжись он за братом, было бы все иначе.  
Спрыгнув с ветки могучего дерева и на ходу, возвращая ниндзя-то в ножны брюнет направился к скале Хокаге.  
  
День сменялся вечером, вскоре Саске должен был выйти в дозор, но он не спешил к точке сбора. Всем его естеством завладела идея посетить заброшенный дом, в котором он впервые встретил того, кого, презирал значительно глубже и неистовее, чем Мадару.


	18. Chapter 18

Небо прояснялось. Темно синий горизонт подсвечивался ранней зарей. Природа затихала, ночные птицы умолкали, а утренние еще не начинали свои песни.  
  
Обито знал: это время лучшее из возможных для совершения дел, требующих особенной осторожности и тщательности. Мадара учил его – и человек, и животное наиболее уязвимы, когда стираются границы между ночью и утром, явью и мороком. Эта пора принадлежит - шинигами. А они не любят суеты и криков. Степенные жнецы посещают дома людей, благословлённых на тихую смерть, успокаивают их крепким сном и неспешно забирают счастливчиков, никогда не познающих боль разочарования и ужас перед собственным концом.  
  
Шиноби должен подражать сильнейшему из богов, если он отправлен убивать. Поэтому нет ничего проще, чем перерезать горло спящего незадолго до рассвета и при этом остаться незамеченным. Но главное, предупреждал учитель, помнить: смерть не прощает тех, кто прокрадывается вместе с ней и забирает души, которым была уготована иная судьба. Не стоит заблуждаться, она непременно отплатит тебе тем же.  
  
Обито мысленно благодарил наставника за уроки, но с тех пор ему было не уснуть до восхода, потому что понимал – он не единственный, кто посвящен в секрет идеального убийства.  
  
В очередной раз его мучала бессонница. Он неслышно, боясь разбудить Минато, поднялся, накинул попавшуюся под руку одежду и вышел наружу, привычно пряча лицо за спиралевидной маской.  
  
Дожидаться начала дня он предпочитал, блуждая по улицам селения, которые вовсе не были пусты. Патрулирующие отряды мелькали среди крыш и крон деревьев, команды отправлялись на миссии, просыпались простые жители, всем сердцем посвящающие себя обывательским хлопотам... Зажигающиеся в их окнах лампы были знаком, что пора возвращаться домой.  
  
Но пока еще стояла глубокая ночь, и Обито не мог заставить себя идти обратно. Впереди уже показались высокие восточные ворота, когда он приметил на них странного человека. Это явно не был кто-то из дозорных. Слишком маленького роста тот был и не носил формы. Полуночник сидел на краю, свесив ноги, и покуривал сигарету, мигающую оранжевым огоньком, как крохотный сигнальный маячок.   
  
Крайняя степень неосторожности.  
  
Подумав о недопустимом разгильдяйстве и о том, что отвечающего за охрану этого участка нужно отдать на внушающую беседу в застенки, Учиха присмотрелся к одиночке, узнавая в нем Сая. Непроглядная безысходность теперь сопровождала его повсюду, чья губительная аура будто расползалась вокруг рваными тенями.  
  
Четыре года назад тот стал нукенином. И вполне удачно скрывался ото всех, кто хотел бы его найти, включая лично заинтересованных Итачи и Саске. Братья отыскали беглеца уже искалеченным в одной из прибрежных деревушек. События, произошедшие с ним, так и остались до конца невыясненными.  
  
За отступников всегда назначают награды, и есть немало глупцов, готовых ради наживы рискнуть собственной головой, добывая чужую. Но тот, кто избил и ослепил Сая, действовал планомерно, расчетливо и не ища в этом материальной выгоды. Его не убили, а отпустили, беспомощного и израненного, плутать по проселочным дорогам. На нем выместили свою злость. Возможно, это случилось потому, что Акаши был из ненавистной многими Конохи, раскинувшей свою власть подобно спруту с бесчисленным количеством щупалец. Но многие были уверены: дело в связи юноши именно с правящим кланом. Знали бы они мнение самого мальчишки по этому поводу…  
  
\- Тоби-сама? - прозвучал тихий голос. Адъютант Мадары не удивился, присутствие еще одного человека рядом он давно ощутил.  
  
– Я слежу за ним. - Итачи качнул головой в сторону незрячего. - Можете не тревожиться, он безвреден.  
  
Второй человек в селении порадовался, что маска, как всегда, надежно скрывает его лицо, на котором отразилось выражение, недостойное его положения.  
  
«Только мертвец не опасен, и то не каждый».  
  
\- Часто он бродит ночами? – зачем-то поинтересовался старший Учиха, отмечая у появившегося в поле зрения сородича синяки под глазами и неважный вид.  
  
\- С тех пор как вернулся, каждую, - прозвучал неохотный ответ.  
  
Обито сдержал смешок, смотря на измотанного воина, несшего персональную ответственность за возвращенного им нукенина.  
  
\- Когда же он спит?  
  
\- Днем, потому что… - джоунин затих на полуслове. Секундная заминка и договаривает, - не хочет, чтобы на него смотрели.  
  
\- Он не видит людей, они – его. Кажется, ты привел в селение невидимку или заблудившегося призрака, - в голосе Обито послышался смех.  
  
Итачи ничего не ответил. Десяток лет он бережет жизнь брата, шагнувшего одной ногой за грань и явно стремящегося переступить ее окончательно, а теперь заботится о том, кто уже ведет себя как покойник. Едва ли сам Учиха был похож на нормального человека, не отдыхая и находясь в постоянном напряжении, пытаясь спасти обоих. Встреча с приближенным хокаге добавляла к его состоянию еще и переживания о том, чем обернется для них знание Тоби о ночных променадах своих подчиненных.  
  
\- Ты боишься за него.  
  
Слишком личный, слишком прямой, не вопрос, а утверждение, застал врасплох, вызвал оцепенение. В нем и навязчивый интерес, и неприятный для любого бойца намек на самую ненавистную слабость - страх. И не имеет значения, за себя или кого-то другого и по каким причинам – это позорный недостаток.  
  
А все, что лишает рассудок хладнокровия – препятствие, которое нужно устранить или преодолеть. Но Сай – не помеха.  
  
Итачи не поддался обстоятельствам, а просто запутался. Он не понимает, как должен поступить и что хуже - не выпускать изувеченного юношу из госпиталя, где тот медленно превращается в одно из прекрасных растений Шисуи, или позволять бесшабашные поступки, вроде прихоти взобраться ночью на высоту десяти метров, чтобы предаваться самобичеванию, бросая пепел с ворот, которые, как Акаши и хотел, он больше никогда не увидит. Но именно эти причуды делали мрачного юнца чуть более живым.  
  
Тоби забавлялся тем, как повлияли его слова на опытного воина, заставив растеряться. Сдержанный, всегда знающий, что нужно делать и каким образом молодой Учиха был одолеваем всего одной нерешаемой проблемой – приемный брат.  
  
Из-за неожиданно появившегося в его семье чужого ребенка все пошло не по плану. И Обито был уверен: именно это и притянуло подающего надежды исполнительного ниндзя к ершистому скоплению непредсказуемости и свободомыслия.  
  
\- Он шиноби, - неожиданно твердо проговорил Итачи. Лаконичный ответ, означающий, что он не унизит равного жалостью и не признает свою слабость, которую не прощают ни в одном из скрытых селений. Их судьба – терпение и стойкость: два столь одновременно похожих и разных качества. Первому учат, со вторым рождаются, но они – неотъемлемая часть каждого, а значит, вынести все с честью и не показать лишних чувств их долг.  
  
Обито больше не стал ничего говорить на эту тему.  
  
«Надзиратель» же метнул взгляд на окутанного траурными тенями подопечного, который сейчас вовсе не выглядел как человек, нуждающийся в чьей-либо опеке. Рискованные прогулки выдавали в нем прежнего Сая, всегда ищущего то, чему можно противостоять, и делающего это без малейших сомнений. Немного времени – и, возможно, часть нарочито равнодушного, раздражающе высокомерного, колючего приемыша, вернется на смену покорному и прячущемуся - навсегда, а не на несколько часов после заката.  
  
Адъютант внимательно посмотрел на истощенного своим бдением Итачи. Тот крепко стоял на ногах и не собирался отступать, намереваясь продолжать возиться с сироткой столько, сколько потребуется ради его блага. Наследник вырос, осмелел. И внес немного порядка в жизнь нуждающегося в нем Акаши. Но по-глупому в очередной раз отстранялся, держал дистанцию, боясь вполне ожидаемого осуждения со стороны отца и остального клана за явно небратскую привязанность, которую скрывал годами, лишь издали наблюдая за тем, кем хотел обладать.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что является источником нашей силы? – поинтересовался Обито, коря себя за то, что сам умудрился забыл о таких хорошо известных вещах. Многое бы сложилось иначе, не пренебреги он мудростью предков.  
  
Джоунин не посчитал нужным что-либо отвечать, ему явно не понравилось, что с ним заговорили, как с учеником академии. На его лице появлялось удивительно характерное, упрямое выражение при полном отсутствии каких-либо эмоций. С таким же взглядом Итачи убивал.   
Тоби негромко рассмеялся.  
  
\- С Учихами тяжело. Мы неприступны, жестоки, холодны и расчетливы. Совершаем череду ошибок, боясь признать всего одну. Кусаемся и жалим. Таков наш удел и наследие, такова наша сила, которую признают и боятся, но она складывается из испытываемых чувств к тем, кто способен справиться с нами. Иногда не стоит подавлять свои желания, - замолчав, соратник хокаге, развернулся и двинулся вглубь селения, продолжая искать что-то в темноте уходящей ночи. Он дал ужасный совет. Но лучше последовать ему, чем жалеть об упущенных возможностях – это Тоби знал по себе.  
  
Ступая по обсидиановым дорожкам района «Вееров», Учиха вспоминал все свои сражения в прошлом, создавшие это настоящее. Ему удалось одержать победу в каждом, даже тогда, когда был близок к провалу. Потери и лишения, которые он претерпел, стоили того, потому что у него была цель, и ее значимость перекрывала все. Но в конечном итоге он ведет себя как старик, боящийся сомкнуть глаза после вечерней зари, ожидая на пороге смерть, помнящую того, кто прокрадывался   
в дома спящих в ее час.  
  
Мужчина замер, оглядывая пустынные, чистые улочки. Тихие времена – безмятежные жители. Он мог бы переступить все пороги здесь и убить любого, от младенцев до их отцов, не потревожив ничьих прекрасных сновидений.  
  
Впервые Обито сумел понять бескомпромиссность Мадары, устраивающего жестокие испытания на Нулевом полигоне.  
  
Им всем нужно вновь научиться биться за каждый предстоящий день. Быть готовыми встречать противника, кем бы или чем бы он ни был, во все оружии. Пусть это жестокий бандит, непокорный враг или же банальная трусость.  
  
Акаши посчитал ниже своего достоинства сражаться за клан Учиха и сбежал, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
  
Люди Конохагакуре стали похожи на обленившихся и капризных детей. Они полны сомнений и растеряны, когда нет того, что ведет их: ясного и понятного, не оставляющего сомнений.  
  
Он сам давно забыл азарт битвы, предаваясь философским размышлениям об оттенках добра и зла. Черно-белый мир прекрасен и прост. Есть ты, а есть враг. Война – цель их жизни.  
  
Возможно, ее он и Сай ищут, бродя по сонным улочкам. Ведь нет для шиноби худшей судьбы, чем умереть в своей постели. Потому Итачи так упорствует, потакая сиротке, чувствуя в нем притухшую, но все еще тлеющую способность не сдаваться, бороться.  
  
Обито провел пальцами по маске в том месте, где был скрыт глаз, когда-то похищенный у боящейся сражений женщины. Захотелось немедленно избавиться от трофея, отравляющего его ядом страха и нерешительности погибшей куноичи, ненавидящей своего убийцу; ужас Конохи понял это только сейчас.  
  
Странное предвкушение приятно кольнуло присмиревшее сердце.  
Но есть тот, на кого частица мстительного духа не окажет разрушительного влияния.  
Его следующий бой будет с Акаши. Он заставить упрямца принять очень ценный дар, и тот уже не   
сможет отказаться, когда вновь почувствует силу, которую у него отобрали.  
  
***  
  
Мадара сидел, окутанный нитями неясного света утренних сумерек, на полу веранды, на окнах которой зима уже оставляла свое дыхание в виде тонкой ледяной корки. Он оперся локтем на колено и сверлил взглядом белое полотно пустой картины на стене внутри своих покоев.  
  
Ему невыносимо хотелось убивать. И чье это было чувство, его или Шинжу, не имело значения. Хотя на этом солидарность к монстру внутри заканчивалась.   
  
Внутри Пяти Великих стран нарастал конфликт, грозящий перерасти в нечто большее, чем просто ропот недовольных, Наруто открыто выступил против него и буквально выкрал трех демонов, но серьезно хокаге раздражало осознание, что позволил управлять собой. По правде говоря, раньше он не забирал Посох дольше, чем на несколько часов. Поход за жрицей к вулкану вымотал его. Вернув месяц назад реликвию на место, Пятый будто признал собственную неспособность нести столь тяжелое бремя, принял слабость его несовершенного разума.  
  
После были бесчисленные попытки подавить волю Древо-бога, но они заканчивались ничем, оставляли лишь разочарование и отзвук посторонних, обрывочных, безумных мыслей в собственной голове.  
  
Неожиданно руку мужчины свело так, будто ее окрутили тонкими каучуковыми жгутами, от пальцев до локтей кожу болезненно закололо, как иглами. Зашипев и цокнув языком, он поднялся и вошел в комнату. Обстановка была, как всегда, спартанская и скучная, но сейчас она показалась невыносимой. Слишком долго Мадара не был один. И от того, что его сопровождают пустота и безмолвие в доме, постепенно сходил с ума.  
  
Встав у холста, Учиха промедлил всего мгновение, прежде чем прижал ладонь к нему и, превозмогая боль, изгнал тяжелую волю Шинжу, перетекающую по венам как раскаленный свинец. Кривыми ручейками «чернила» неохотно растекалась от его руки в стороны, вновь превращаясь в мрачное, жуткого вида ветвистое дерево.  
  
«Не время».  
  
В очередной раз Мадара чувствовал, что поспешил. Не единожды он убеждался: следует действовать с большей осторожностью и выдержкой, выстраивая что-то кардинально новое. Сто потраченных лет… это не так и много. У него впереди тысячелетия, чтобы все исправить и завершить надлежащим образом.   
  
Двадцать лет назад у него был лишь один демон. Четырьмя годами позже в его распоряжении были уже шесть биджуу и Посох Мудреца. А месяц назад почти стал богом. Явно он слишком торопится. У него еще будет возможность оборвать занавес чакры между мирами.  
  
Когда последняя капля впиталась в картину, хокаге устало отшатнулся, опускаясь на пол и прислоняясь к спинке дивана.  
  
Взгляд бездумно блуждал по комнате, которая, казалось, выглядела иначе. Все в ней будто потеряло краски, а вещи обернулись ненужным хламом. Не хватало того, кто владел ими - уголки губ Мадары чуть приподнялись - избранного богами, чтобы не давать бессмертному совершать поспешных поступков.  
  
Вспомнился разговор с Обито, когда тот спросил его, зачем понадобилось устраивать целый спектакль с участием Минато и Наруто, чтобы получить последнего в свое распоряжение, предлагать им свободу. Проще было бы забрать ребенка и использовать его…  
  
Учиха закрыл лицо рукой, на которое прорывалась вызванная ностальгией улыбка.  
  
Он никогда не задумывался над тем, что ему необходимо помимо власти и ее атрибутов. Не было нужды. Но, читая трактаты Четвертого, начало казаться: есть кое-что неиспробованное им и, упустив это, конечно, не стал бы сожалеть или сокрушаться, но, не испытав, преступно пренебрег бы своим уникальным правом бессмертного на все. К тому же обстоятельства сложились так, что почерпанная им в свитках информация могла быть полезна.  
  
Мадара плохо помнил, что именно ответил на ребячески любопытный вопрос бывшего ученика. Какую-то несуразицу про то, что хочет, чтобы все были довольны. Умом он пребывал в предстоящем дне. Единственное, что волновало Пятого в тот момент - это оправдаются ли его надежды.  
  
И в конечном итоге, не был разочарован. Все сомнения в правильности выбора отпали, когда вихрастое, голубоглазое чудо удивило его, даже сильнее, чем он мог предполагать. И уже предвкушал годы и годы полные чувств противоборства с тем, кто никогда ему не подчинится полностью. Это как настойчиво укрощать бурный поток, меряясь с ним силами и упрямством, запирать его в пределах крепкой плотины, а на следующий день видеть ее прорванной, снесенной и радоваться этому.  
  
А ведь он не ответил пытливому помощнику не только потому, что тому незачем было знать тайны своего повелителя, а по причине куда более интимной и заслуживающей не меньшей секретности. Его действия и порывы были продиктованы банальной жадностью и желанием воспользоваться самым приоритетным правом сильнейшего из людей – попробовать быть счастливым.  
  
Никому не следовало знать, что Наруто - его каприз, слабость, которую впустил в свою жизнь на время, чтобы напоследок почувствовать себя живым в полной мере и отпустить все лишнее.  
  
Взгляд Мадары замер. Его впервые ужаснула картина, которой он ранее ежедневно любовался с тех пор, как только она оказалась в его распоряжении. Пугающее, тянущее свои кривые ветви к наблюдателю дерево было подобно забытому ночному кошмару, который напоминает о себе в самый неожиданный момент. Все так же заставляя сердце сжиматься, а разум робеть.  
  
Бесконечное падение в поглощающую тьму, в пустоту, которая простирает свои угольно-черные плети к очередной жертве. В ней ничто не начинается и не заканчивается. И все до отвращения безызменно.  
  
Он выторговал себе Наруто не для забав или игр со вторым джинчуурики. Учиха интуитивно принял его на условиях доверия, чтобы мальчик все это время был с ним и не дал устремиться к пустоте. Спас от собственного давно забытого страха. Имея право подойти ближе, чем кто-либо, и удержать в последний момент на краю бездны.  
  
Пятый всегда приближал людей, которые бы останавливали его в нужный момент, пока он самозабвенно ищет способ управлять сутью бытия, но сам же их всех и губил: любимый брат, единственный друг, многочисленные, преданные им соратники.  
  
Все повторялось вновь и по-старому. Пора было что-то исправить.  
  
Хотя он давно знал истину, но забыл, что, ступая на путь постижения вселенной, ключ к ее понимаю в действительности нужно искать в вещах обыденных: в моментах свободы духа, чудесных открытиях повседневных событий, великодушных поступках, борьбе, укрепляющей дух... и людях, которых зовем последовать за собой. Потому что это знание шло бок о бок с самым невозможным в его жизни будущим - обычного человека.  
  
Осталось только принять такую возможность или навсегда отвергнуть.  
  
\- Я пойму, - тихо проговорил Мадара для прослушивающей к его мыслям тишины, - чего хочу, когда увижу его.  
  
Хокаге отвернулся от зловещего изображения, которому каждый день не позволял прорваться в реальность его своенравный, шумный, непоседливый ученик, и покинул покои.


	19. Chapter 19

Ураган резкими порывами пронизывал кроны деревьев, оголяя их, закручивался вихрем в увядшем саду и тоскливо подвывал, пытаясь настойчиво проникнуть сквозь щели в хлипкое жилище, затерянное среди леса и казавшееся заброшенным. Но это было не так.  
  
Наруто открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Потерявшая цвета и любые намеки на уют угрюмая комната была чужой. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, где он находится. Нанесенные на стены, потолок и косяки дверей до боли знакомые символы, ограничивающие потоки чакры, помогли ему вспомнить. Будучи ребенком, он от скуки часами мог обводить их по контуру, пока Минато читал или тренировался в одиночестве. Такая же вязь шла по дорожкам вокруг скромной обители, по крыше и даже рамам окон. Когда-то он жил здесь вместе с отцом - в старом доме на плато.  
  
Вновь проснувшись в этом месте месяц назад, Узумаки увидел сквозь дверной проем взбудораженного Шисуи и стоящего рядом измученного Мадару. Захотелось многое сказать последнему, но язык не слушался, все тело онемело, словно обескровленное.  
  
Пятый что-то тихо спросил.  
  
Обычно довольно невозмутимый медик не сдержал своего удивления, тем не менее сумел четко ответить:  
  
\- Эти печати не влияют на циркуляцию чакры, только не позволяют сконцентрировать ее, - оценивающий взгляд на объятого лихорадкой Наруто. – Это то, что я думаю? Он на самом деле…  
  
\- Мало, - отстраненно проговорил хокаге, игнорируя подчиненного. – Используй браслеты.  
Замешательство и непонимание младшего Учихи можно было уловить буквально физически.  
  
\- В нем три моих демона, - пояснил Мадара, потирая правую руку и кривясь, как от мигрени. – Исполняй!  
  
Смиренное: «Как прикажете», - в ответ, несмотря на недоумение: что же могло произойти?  
  
Браслеты предназначались для преступников или пленных, чтобы подавить способности к дзюцу. Хуже только татуировки, почти лишающие способностей, такие были у Четвертого.  
  
\- Залечи его раны и позаботься об остальном.  
  
Глава селения ушел и с тех пор больше не появлялся.  
  
Шисуи же регулярно посещал проблемного юношу, исполняя поручение, заботился об остальном, постепенно поднимая его на ноги. Каждый раз, помимо еды, приносил с собой что-то, как считал, необходимое молчаливому заключенному: чистые вещи, книги или свитки, безделушки, чтобы привнести немного комфорта в пустое помещение с облезшими стенами. И никогда не спрашивал ничего лишнего или неудобного, прекрасно понимая: дела каге его не касаются, - лишь скупо рассказывал о происходящих событиях в деревне. Но, испытывая профессиональный восторг, ощущая биение жизни в теле своего необычного пациента, не мог унять любопытство и смущал его неожиданными вопросами.  
  
Когда Наруто окончательно пришел в себя, то стал уговаривать своего единственного посетителя передать сходящему с ума отцу сообщение, хоть намек о себе. Но Учиха наотрез отказался быть почтальоном.  
  
«С Минато все хорошо. Он думает, ты сейчас проходишь подготовку для вступления в спецотряд».  
  
Эта простая фраза вызвала почти истеричный смех несостоявшегося «капитана».  
  
Неделя пролетала за неделей, и даже такая жизнь стала казаться нормой, а появления Шисуи были единственным способом разделить их между собой и придать смысла.   
  
Иногда Узумаки пытался вспомнить сражение у вулкана, но в голове остались лишь вспышки неясных образов: неба, закрытого грозовыми тучами, запаха гари, щекочущего нос, опасно спокойного взгляда Учихи, смотрящего на ученика странно, изучающе. А еще чувства, что все произошедшее - какая-то невероятная ошибка.  
  
По ночам его часто будили сны, в которых три рыжеволосые женщины, искривленные, будто сломанные куклы, заторможенно оборачивались к нему и что-то шептали, но их слов было не разобрать. Потом они громко кричали от боли, и их головы скатывались с плеч, падая на землю, а губы при этом продолжали двигаться. Только тогда в шелесте сухих листьев шепот голосов становился понятным: «Ты тоже должен был умереть».  
  
Однако эти неприятные видения порождали мысли не о жалости к тем, кто все же был ему кровной родней: ни к по своему правой жрице, ни к ее несчастным дочерям, безропотно повсюду следовавшим за матерью, - а к себе. Он не помнил их смерти, но явственно осознавал, что вполне мог быть похоронен под серым саваном вулканического пепла вместе с ними.  
  
Поднявшись со скомканного футона, джинчуурики отправился приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Пощелкав выключателем, с разочарованием понял: в доме в очередной раз нет света, которого, скорее всего, не будет до самого вечера.  
  
Как назло, пороги будто издевались над ним и то вырастали, то уменьшались в полумраке, заставляя спотыкаться. Сбив ноги, но добравшись до ванной, Наруто встал у пузатого металлического чана и отодвинул в сторону крышку, набирая ледяной воды в ковш.  
  
Утренние процедуры давались ему с трудом. Умываясь, он не привык дрожать и покрываться гусиной кожей, рискуя простудиться. Невыносимо хотелось забраться в горячую ванну и греться в ней, пока с костей не сойдет иней.  
  
Стремительно обтираясь махровым лоскутом ткани, Узумаки наткнулся взглядом на свое растрескавшееся, подавленное отражение и замер. Не глядя, повесив полотенце на крючок, придирчиво рассмотрел себя. Вид был не из лучших, и причин тому имелось много. Окоченевшими, непослушными пальцами, он стал расстегивать мелкие пуговицы, чтобы снять рубашку. Наконец, победив эту неприятность, блондин поднес руку к оголенному животу, но не коснулся его.  
  
Он и подумать не мог, что с ним может произойти нечто подобное, и был сбит с толку. Дурманящее ощущение важности своего состояния прошло. Так и не решившись провести ладонью по загорелой коже, лишь грустно улыбнулся, скользнул взглядом по мутной поверхности зеркала и покинул комнатку, жалея пока еще рельефный пресс.  
  
То, что руководило им и придало сил пойти против учителя, вселяя уверенность в правильности поступка, развеялось, не оставив и следа. Наруто раскаивался в сделанном выборе. Хотя знал: верного решения не существовало. Все они вели к одиночеству. Но ему удалось спасти этот мир, пусть не себя.  
  
Поежившись от сквозняка, юноша отправился на поиски более подходящей одежды.  
Прошлепав босиком обратно в прогретое помещение, он нашел среди заботливо отставленного Шисуи добра безразмерный свитер и натянул на себя, блаженно утопая.  
  
На улице бушевала непогода, на стекло иногда падали крошки снега, а пленнику нестерпимо хотелось наружу. Ему намеренно не оставили обуви и верхней одежды, но он регулярно выходил в погибший сад прогуляться.  
  
Только так можно было справиться с унынием и неведением, которые изводили его.  
  
Поджав пальцы на ногах, Узумаки без лишних колебаний набросил на себя одеяло, закутываясь в него с головой, и отодвинул наружную дверь в сторону. Он едва не был снесен ветром, но остался тверд в своем намерении хоть на чуток выбраться из тюрьмы. Решительно усевшись на ступеньки у выхода, храбро подставил лицо под колючие снежинки.  
  
Главное, чтобы дотошный медик не поймал его за этим занятием, думал баламут, вдыхая свежий и влажный воздух и любуясь вымокшим, точно бродячий пес, лесом, пытаясь угадать, кто приставлен следить за ним. Состав его личных стражей не менялся с детства.  
  
\- Ты замерзнешь.  
  
Юноша, внутренне каменея от ужаса, порывисто вздохнул, но не обернулся, лишь весь съежился в своем коконе. За его спиной был вовсе не тот, кого он ожидал сегодня. Мадара снизошел до появления здесь, придумав, наконец, как ему следует поступить с предавшим учеником. Наруто не смел считать себя в первую очередь его любовником.  
  
\- А тебе не все ли равно? - хрустящие нотки в голосе, вызов и упрямство – он не может повести себя иначе, даже несмотря на страх.  
  
Послышалось задумчивое хмыканье.  
  
\- Мы пришли к тому, с чего начали, - проговорил мужчина, опираясь плечом на стену, - в тебе моя чакра. А потому мне не все равно.  
  
Наруто вздрогнул. И не от промозглой стужи. С губ сорвалось облачко пара.  
  
\- Я верну ее добровольно. Всю без остатка, если позволишь  _ему_  жить.  
  
Молчание. Оно орудие тоскливой тишины, которая была неизменной спутницей полуживого старика в подземном убежище много лет. В те дни можно было слышать, как крошатся кости в его дряхлеющем теле.  
  
\- Обещаю, - последнее, что молодой Мадара мог допустить - это позволить беззвучию, напоминающему о прошлом, продолжаться. К тому же он никогда не убивал детей.  
  
Наруто почувствовал облегчение, о себе он не беспокоился.  
  
Застывая, Узумаки не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось: шевельнись он хоть на миллиметр в сторону – и все непоправимо изменится в обстановке, в которой можно говорить с Учихой о том, что тысячи раз прокручивал у себя в голове, когда даже сама мысль высказаться вслух пугала его.  
  
\- Шисуи обещал позаботиться о ребенке, когда он родится. Возможно, Сакура не будет безумно счастлива, но она хорошая мать…  
  
И опять гнетущее молчание.  
  
Пятый отшатнулся от стены и подошел к сжавшемуся комочку в пуховом одеяле.  
  
«Птенец, не иначе».  
  
Жестокость, обжигающие страсти, жадность и расчет. Все это стало фундаментом их отношений. В которых не было ни равенства, ни искренности. Они оба это понимали. Только лишь Наруто позволил себе немного забыться и предаться неестественным, не имеющим будущего мечтам.  
  
Но то, что однажды толкнуло великого шиноби на завоевание расположения и доверия одного мальчика, даря тому повод для грез, имело под собой и еще менее ясную тогда, но теперь очевидную цель – похоже, он тоже хотел обмануться.  
  
\- Если я пожелаю, соколу вовсе не обязательно будет умирать, - прошептал Мадара на ухо затворника, поваливая на пол и несильно сдавливая его горло. – Если пожелаю…  
В ответ удивление и сногсшибательная растерянность в глазах. Пятый намекал на погибшего из прихоти Сорвиголову.  
  
Оба они замирают, будто ожидая чего-то.  
  
Узумаки представил между ними натянутую до предела пружину, которая в любой момент должна была либо треснуть и разлететься в стороны, либо стремительно сжаться и больше никогда не растягиваться столь опасно сильно, только неизвестно, что послужит причиной тому или иному исходу.  
  
Мадара мучил его, нарочито долго принимая свое решение: сколько стоит жить подопечному? Не лучше ли навсегда избавиться от всего тревожного, повседневного, слишком эмоционального, оборвав через несколько месяцев этот сумасшедший пульс, или же позволить себе обрести что-то новое, но слишком незнакомое, необычное и словно незаслуженное.  
  
Хватка превратилась в невесомое касание пальцами оголенной кожи, пробуждающей приятно знакомое клокотание чакры под ней; близость их тел приносила спокойствие; вздох одного стал выдохом другого. Но все еще оставалось неясным, путанным, легко исчезающим.  
  
Пружина затрещала от напряжения, мгновения отделяли ее от уничтожения. И Наруто мог бы смириться с этим. За взгляд чуть прикрытых темных глаз, наделенных демоническими искорками, за нежное движение кисти, приподнимающей его подбородок, за неповторимую дикую ухмылку, адресованную только ему в последний раз, он был готов умереть.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы оба жили.  
  
Блондин не выдержал и всем телом выгнулся навстречу, прижимаясь вплотную и дрожа с головы до ног, ощущая тиски взаимных объятий пахнущего непогодой Мадары, ароматом, так соответствующим его характеру.  
  
Наруто любил бурю.  
  
Глубокий и долгий поцелуй был как невысказанное обещание все начать сначала и измениться самому, но гораздо надёжнее произнесенного в слух. Он получился настолько горячим, что воцарившийся холод отступил.  
  
\- Ты не ушел добровольно, теперь я тебя не отпущу, - прошептал Учиха, немного отстраняясь и видя перед собой лишь приоткрытые, розовеющие губы, которые неуверенно, будто забыв, как это делается, поддавались улыбке.  
  
Наруто чувствовал себя самым везучим человеком на свете и обреченным одновременно.  
  
Оба они сейчас самозабвенно отдаются этим полным противоречий отношениям, оттого что немыслимо похожи. Не признают поражений, борются с трудностями до последнего и противопоставляются друг другу, ведь больше никто не смог бы вынести их неиссякаемой энергии. И им это нравится.  
  
\- Ты держал меня здесь целый месяц, надел браслеты, словно на последнего преступника. Не прощу! - Узумаки сам не заметил, как начал новый виток бессознательного, но сладостного противостояния. Он честно пытался злиться, но перебирал пальцами длинные черные волосы и слабовольно подставлял шею для желанных поцелуев.  
  
\- О, я на это рассчитываю, - отозвался виновник, несерьезно прикусывая кожу рядом с ключицей и наслаждаясь вызванным стоном. Кое-что от демонов он с удовольствием перенял как собственные привычки.  
  
Его руки властно и крепко сжали любимого, будто тот мог вдруг испариться. И с каждой минутой чистое вожделение накапливалось в нем все больше, сворачиваясь в тугой узел, который не оставалось сил удерживать, особенно, когда ему отвечали с тем же рвением и влечением.   
  
Хотелось вновь овладеть лисенком, властно, подавляюще, до изнеможения. Компенсировать упущенное. Теперь было жаль каждый впустую разменянный час.  
  
В какой-то момент Мадара оторвался от торопливого разворачивая складок одеяла, в которое раздражающе надежно был укутан его соблазнительный нарушитель спокойствия, чтобы мазнуть взглядом по пожелтевшему саду, прищурить глаза и резко закрыть дверь, не собираясь более выпускать тепло и позволять подглядывать за ними.  
  
***  
  
Саске раньше покинул пост, едва дождавшись рассвета, и тут же помчался сквозь сырой туман к домику на плато. Это стало его ритуалом – самоистязающим, но предельно важным.  
  
Каждое утро после дозора он мучил и баловал себя, самозабвенно наблюдая за персональным наваждением. Улыбался, когда блондин совершенно непосредственно выбегал на задний двор без обуви или сонно потягивался перед окном. Злился, если тот возвращался в дом слишком быстро и прятался за его стенами. Терзался незнанием, когда появлялся Шисуи и закрывал ставни. Клялся сам себе больше никогда не приходить сюда и не видеть того, кто путает все его мысли, но неизменно возвращался вновь.  
  
И однажды решил для себя, что лучше навсегда остаться стоять на одном месте, чем гоняться за недоступным. Ему приходилось видеть со стороны достаточно разочарований тех, кто был смелее, они не были счастливее, нет.  
  
Учиха больше не искал свой путь. Он существовал и этого уже достаточно, хоть его все чаще утомляло такое положение вещей.  
  
Вначале он продолжал идти вперед, не представляя на самом деле, к чему движется, просто потому что дал обещание Итачи. Единственный брат едва не выбил из него клятву – жить, несмотря ни на что, и не злить Мадару. Сумел отвернуться от запретного, недопустимого, смирился со своим положением. Не позволил Наруто коснуться себя в госпитале, хотя невыносимо хотелось обратного. Искупал вину убийством беглецов. Ради своей семьи, надежды на что-то.  
  
Второй шанс – редкость для кого-то вроде него, а он его получил. Хотелось воспользоваться им в полной мере.  
  
 _Для чего?_  
  
Все чаще в его голове возникал этот вопрос. Дожидаться приказов деспота? Продолжать послушно их исполнять…?  
  
Но стоило только увидеть Узумаки, опять запертого в этом проклятом доме, как все обещания перестали иметь значение.  
  
Пятый оставил свою зверушку. Но Саске не злорадствовал. Он был почти рад.  
  
Застрять в одном бесконечно повторяющемся дне показалось удачей, избавлением. Возможность просто быть здесь, на плато, рядом с тем, кого он мог бы убить в своих объятьях – отличный способ не подвести Итачи, родителей и провести целую вечность, наблюдая и не стремясь обрести нечто большее.  
  
Но Мадара решил украсть у него и эти ненормальные, ничего незначащие, но принадлежащие только одному ему часы забвения, появившись однажды, как раз в тот момент, когда он любовался розовеющими от холода щеками дурного блондина, завернувшегося в одеяло. И снес хрупкое равновесие в разуме Саске, с корнем вырывая все то, за что хотелось бы зацепиться, вновь забирая Наруто у него.  
  
Учиха, замешкавшись, стал отступать и спускаться к селению, стараясь быть как можно дальше от двух ненавистных ему людей, но не мог двигаться быстрее, ноги путались среди корней и вязли в грязи.  
  
Он уже слышал громкие голоса жителей, заполнивших улицы, когда почувствовал, что кто-то быстро приближается к нему.  
  
В этот раз его не простят. И отец не будет тайно горд его проделке, как в детстве. И рядом не   
будет брата, чтобы поддержать.  
  
Безразличие окончательно завладело Саске, он остановился, опустил руки, разворачивая ладони, показывая тем самым, что не собирается нападать или отбиваться.  
  
Плаксивая погода, разозлившись на него за это, резким порывом хлестко ударила по лицу влажным снегом, заставляя на считанные секунды зажмуриться. Но ему нечего было стыдиться.  
  
Когда все стихло, то он уже был окружен исполнительными АНБУ, ожидающими приказа. Они разорвали свой стройный круг только для того, чтобы впустить в него хокаге и немедля вновь сомкнули ряды.  
  
Рядом с Мадарой фигура Саске казалась изломанной, сухой веткой. Его голова была наклонена немного вперед и набок, кожа в неровном свете приобрела матово-серый оттенок. Волосы растрепались и падали на лицо спутанной паутинкой.  
  
\- Отпусти меня, - прошептал он едва слышно.   
  
\- Нет, - простой, предсказуемый ответ. Молодой человек не ожидал другого.  
  
\- Отпусти меня! – в глазах завертелся калейдоскоп – откровенный, нахальный вызов, который нельзя проигнорировать. Кричать не хотелось, просто так получилось.  
  
\- Нет, - на красивом точенном лице мужчины появляется неприятная ухмылка, такая же, как когда он понял, кто подглядывает за ним и беспечным Узумаки.  
  
Именно она вынудила Саске сорваться с места, оголить лезвие короткого меча и устремиться на своего повелителя.  
  
АНБУ же смиренно выжидали. Им не дозволяли вмешиваться.  
  
\- Трусливый, - шаг в сторону – острие рассекает воздух.  
  
\- Бесхарактерный, - легкий наклон головы - удар в пустоту.  
  
\- Слабый, - почти ленивое движение рукой, блокирующее следующую атаку.   
  
Мадара сопровождал каждое движение юноши, колким словом, насмехаясь над ним. Развлекаясь его безнадежным положением. Он не ревновал, но проучить наглеца считал необходимым. Тот почему-то считал, что имеет право быть возмутительно близко к Наруто и нагло наслаждаться моментами, которые не должны ему принадлежать.  
  
Юный Учиха оскалился, отскакивая от соперника. Красные угли пылали в глубине его глазниц, изжаривая остатки того, что можно назвать здравым смыслом.  
  
И вновь нападение. Сильнее, отчаяние, бесконтрольнее.  
  
\- Отпусти!  
  
Клинок, напитанный бешеной чакрой молнии, заставляет Пятого зашипеть от боли. Ткань его одежды на плече изрывается в клочья. Кровь в ране вскипает и моментально запекается, обжигая и причиняя сильнейшую боль, но Мадара лишь громко смеется. Небольшая передышка, и теперь он мучает противника.  
  
Сначала металлом, раня кожу и рассекая сухожилия неуспевающего уклоняться мальчишки и вынужденного скрыться за стволом широкого дуба. Потом огнем. Поток густого, как лава, пламени оставляет волдыри и ожоги на светлой коже, поселяя непроизвольную дрожь в обессилевшем теле, но не убивает.  
  
\- Ты умрешь, как и положено шиноби, принадлежащему селению скрытого листа.  
  
Саске едва не падает, он весь покрыт сажей, а волосы обгорели. Облокотившись на дерево, вынужден тут же отдернуть руку - почерневшая кора еще дымится и жжется. Он пытается смотреть прямо. Но тяжело набухшее веко над левым глазом закрывается и мешает своему обладателю, а мышцы нервно сокращаются.  
  
\- Надвигается война. Облако не простило смерть своей рыжей жрицы и ее прекрасных, невинных дочерей. Они собирают союзников. И ты послужишь мне, как и тысячи тебе подобных.  
  
\- Нет, - хриплый голос едва слышен, но смыл сказанного невозможно не разобрать. Оружие вскинуто для новой атаки, но это лишь провокация, не агрессия или стремление защитить себя. – Убей…  
  
Пятый прищурился, на его лице появилось необычное выражение жалости.  
  
Когда-то Саске сопротивлялся всем, кому только мог, не терпя авторитетов. Но, отчаянно стремясь делать свободный выбор, брать то, что сам считает нужным, так и не смог понять, чего он на самом деле хочет и просто перестал добиваться чего-либо. Он уже почти мертв. Призрак себя самого, который рвется переступить черту и более не возвращаться. Не может сражаться ни за свои, ни за чужие идеалы, а хочет покончить с собой сейчас, потому что устал и ни во что не верит.  
  
\- Безнадежный, – с призрением и едва заметным сожалением произнес Пятый, подходя вплотную к несчастному. - Наруто не стал бы твоим, даже если бы не было меня, - развернувшись, глава селения сделал жест рукой, отдавая приказ на что-то, и растворился в клубах дыма развеянной техники.  
  
«Свободен».  
  
Приговоренный бесстрастно обвел взглядом людей, обступивших его, опустил голову и негромко рассмеялся. Он почти не удивился, отметив шаринганы в прорезях масок каждого из АНБУ. Они всецело преданы и подчинятся своему господину, даже если тот прикажет убить их детей. Оберегать то, что хокаге считает важным, уничтожать ставшее ненужным. Сложись все иначе, он сам мог быть среди них.  
  
Сердце юноши безудержно забилось о стенки грудной клетки, словно в ней не стало места. Ему было безразлично, что скоро умрет, он боялся за Итачи, еще подростком вошедшего в этот особый отряд, братец обязательно совершит какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы не отпускать его.  
  
\- Его здесь нет, - кто-то угадал мысли обреченного и милостиво развеял страхи.  
  
«Хорошо».  
  
\- Простите, я подвел вас, Какаши-сенсей, - и смешливо, и безысходно, ведь уже не имеет значения, правда это или ложь.  
  
Один из АНБУ подался чуть вперед, но не успел ничего сказать.  
  
\- Вы всегда видели в своих учениках то, чего нет. Говорил же вам - я мертвец.  
  
\- Как и раньше, не соглашусь с тобой. Ты еще можешь все исправить, - этот негромкий, размеренный тон всегда нравился Саске. Хатаке был единственным человеком, способным что-то изменить в нем. Поэтому нельзя позволять ему ни говорить, ни думать так громко и понимающе. Не хочется быть наивным дурачком.  
  
Он выпрямился и с маниакальным выражением на лице закричал:  
  
\- Не в этой жизни, учитель! Не в этой жизни!  
  
Почти неслышное – огонь – и звук шороха крон прорезается свистом кунаев, пронзающих плоть.  
  
Учиха вздыхает, отшатываясь, и замирает на бесконечно тянущееся мгновение, водя рукой по воздуху, что-то ища. Но не найдя опоры, он медленно оседает на землю и заваливается на бок, затихая.  
  
Безмолвные воины, не задерживаясь, покинули поляну, все, кроме одного, который так и не шевельнулся, смотря в одну точку.  
  
\- Эгоистичный, упрямый, нетерпеливый ребенок, - опустошенно ругал Какаши, того, кто его уже не услышит.   
  
Он сдвинул маску и ненавистно стянул дзюкин на шею. Давший обет скрывать свое лицо не имеет право открываться хоть врагу, хоть соратнику, даже если тот на пороге смерти, но есть исключение.  
  
Мужчина сел на согнутое колено и наклонился, закрывая рукой глаза не врага или соратника, а кого-то большего. Сейчас он впервые имел право быть собой и не прятаться под обезличивающей тканью.  
  
Скорбь - единственное чувство, которое ему разрешено, потому что оно столь же разрушительно и непримиримо, как и судьба шиноби.


	20. Эпилог

Дурманящий запах весны окутал собой все вокруг. Цветение вишни выдалось в этом сезоне особенно буйным, распустились как старые так и молодые деревья, регулярно высаживаемые в честь новорожденных детей и тех, кто погиб на войне. Коноху можно было бы теперь переименовать в селение, скрытое в розовых лепестках. Крыши домов, улицы, балконы и прилавки недовольных продавцов – все было усыпано ими.  
  
Наруто обещал прийти к Шисуи помочь с пациентами, и в спешке почти не замечал окружающей его красоты. Несколько команд генинов, отправленных на простую миссию, попали в засаду, устроенную, конечно, не для них, но никто не стал жалеть детей, только что получивших свои протекторы.  
  
По пути ему встречались, по обыкновению, мрачные представители клана «вееров», которые сдержанно приветствовали его, перестав, наконец, выражать недовольство присутствием чужака в их районе. Что не могло не радовать, ведь он давно был официально принят в их семью.  
  
В помещении госпиталя было, как всегда, приятно прохладно и спокойно. Но, двигаясь к расположенному в конце здания кабинету хозяина этого места, до слуха все громче стали доноситься недовольные голоса.  
  
У самых дверей Узумаки чуть не сбила с ног молодая женщина в порванной походной одежде и кровавыми пятнами на ней.  
  
\- Юрико! – раздался разгневанный голос Шисуи, явно призывающий одуматься.  
  
\- Не тебе меня останавливать, отец, - прокричала джоунин, резко оборачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с Наруто. В ее зеленых глазах отчетливо отразились причудливо перемешанные тревога, страх и обвинение. Сложилось впечатление, что она хочет что-то сказать, но ей на это не хватает храбрости.  
  
\- Простите, - откланялась Учиха, приняв соответствующий статусу вид, и тут же стремительно направилась к выходу.  
  
\- Что случилось? – поинтересовался блондин, заходя внутрь и видя обеспокоенного ссорой старого знакомого. Хотя тому нелегко давалось как воспитание старшей из дочерей, так и дальнейшие отношения с ней, Наруто же завидовал самой возможности говорить со своим ребенком.  
  
\- Сильнее всего пострадали ее ученики. Она в ярости, хочет отправиться с целой армией разыскивать нападающих. Даже не дала мне залечить ее раны, - ответил Шисуи, перекладывая какие-то свитки с места на место. – Тоби непременно согласится с ее безумным планом.  
  
Понять беспокойство отца было легко. Но и желание Юрико отомстить невозможно было не поддержать. В такие моменты джинчуурики жалел, что не было способа забрать всю чакру, не разорвав завесу между мирами демонов и людей, тогда бы дети перестали гибнуть. К тому же его серьезно беспокоило то, что какие-то жестокие безумцы сейчас орудуют в лесах.  
  
\- Нас уже ждут, - врач оторвался от своего нервного занятия, свалив все лишние вещи в ящик под крышкой стола, и почти вылетел в коридор, не дожидаясь своего помощника.  
  
Работы было много. К концу дня Узумаки был физически измотан, но ему удалось помочь всем пострадавшим ребятам - это главное.  
  
Выходя наружу и сбрасывая с себя белый халат, Наруто остановился. Жадно глотая свежий воздух, он поднял голову, только сейчас замечая, что уже стемнело. А темнота всегда болезненно напоминала ему об Изуна.  
  
Его ребенок был похож на это далекое звездное небо. Такой же таинственный и непостижимый. Отец и сын отличались, как солнечный полдень от лунной ночи. Мадара посмеивался над ним, говоря о том, что это новое проклятье рода Узумаки. Нагато тоже был совершенно другим. Но дело было не в цвете волос или глаз.  
  
К своим пятнадцати Изуна так и не заговорил, хотя порой его молчание было куда яснее любых слов. Он никогда не играл с другими детьми, но мог часы напролет проводить рядом с кем-то из родителей, просто следуя за ними. Он пугал окружающих своими способностями, но не причинял вреда, порой даже казался рассеянным.  
  
Наруто хорошо помнил день, когда нашел десятилетнего сына в личном архиве Мадары среди груды размотанных свитков, держащим в руках тот самый, на котором было изображено уродливое дерево.  
  
Большего ужаса Узумаки не испытывал уже очень давно, и сам не мог понять почему. Ни случайно, ни намеренно, воспользоваться волей запертого бога было невозможно, Пятый об это позаботился.   
Но то, с каким восторгом Изуна смотрел на изображение, было неправильным, жутким.  
  
Стараясь не вспоминать увиденное и не придавать этому значения, избавиться от предчувствия чего-то неизбежного и плохого, тем не менее не удалось, поскольку частичка Шинжу, стало понятно, живет подростке.  
  
С того момента мальчик все чаще стал сбегать из селения. Но в этот раз он не появлялся уже неделю, а всего день назад были убиты двое генинов Конохи, а семеро серьезно пострадали.  
  
Страх снедал изнутри, хотя Изуна сам мог быть опасен, и Наруто прекрасно знал это как никто другой.  
  
Неожиданно он ощутил волну спокойствия, которая вскоре превратилась в ощущение приятного давления чужого, крепкого тела и рук, сомкнувшихся на груди.  
  
Не оглядываясь, поднял ладонь к лицу «невидимки», закрывая свои глаза от удовольствия и чувствуя невесомые, словно извиняющиеся, касания губ на висках и щеке.  
  
\- Ты не нашел его, - констатировал блондин, откидывая голову на плечо Мадары.  
  
\- Нет, - ровное звучание металлически сильного голоса не дало поддаться эмоциям. – С ним ничего не случится, он может постоять за себя.  
  
Этим словам нельзя было не верить.  
  
\- У тебя лепестки на волосах, - проговорил Пятый, смахивая бело-розовое украшение и разворачивая к себе ставшего словно еще более худым, чем прежде, но такого же яркого и теплого Наруто.  
  
Сейчас не верилось, что когда-то он чуть не упустил его. Позволяя сомнениям сбивать себя с толку. Хотелось целовать, обнимать и любить этого несносного человека до умопомрачения.  
  
\- Хочу домой, - пожаловался Узумаки, поддаваясь усталости, а еще он невыносимо соскучился по Мадаре. - Завтра я отправлюсь за Изуна сам.  
  
Страшная догадка, что Юрико винит в происходящем его сына, по меньшей мере злила.  
  
Учиха снисходительно улыбнулся и ласково провел подушечкой большого пальца по лисьим шрамам, ему нравилось касаться их. Это было его доверительным знаком, разрешением.  
  
\- Обито выступает завтра утром, не опоздай.  
  
Хокаге с подвязанными волосами и в простой светлой одежде выглядел подобно любому рядовому шиноби вернувшемуся домой с задания. Вечерами он во всем был так похож на обычного мужчину, что нетрудно было забыть о силе, таящейся и бурлящей в нем.  
  
Сердце Наруто кольнуло, сбивая дыхание.  
  
Мысль, которую он привык гнать от себя, опять попыталась захватить его разум.  
  
«Когда-нибудь… Не сейчас… Еще рано», - каждый раз повторял он.  
  
Однажды ему придется вернуть трех демонов их законному владельцу, изгнать себя из его жизни. Он и так уже слишком много времени отнял у того, чьи устремления столь важны, что даже шинигами отступают перед ним. Беспокоит душу сильнейшего из людей и усмиряет его нрав, мешает идти дальше, чем мог бы пойти кто-либо из смертных.  
  
Но пока ему хочется быть здесь, с ним и их сыном, как можно дольше. Несмотря на любые трудности, он не испугается и не отступится, потому как готов на все ради созданного вместе с Мадарой.  
  
\- Идем, - проговорил Учиха. Лукаво улыбнулся и, беря задумчивого любимого за руку, утянул за собой. Даря при этом какую-то уверенность, что нет ничего, с чем бы они ни справились.  
  
Конец


End file.
